The Scoobies, At the Resort, With the Cursed CD
by InsertCleverThoughtHere
Summary: Second in Moonview Series The Crew has survived another apocalypse together and are vacation bound to celebrate Xander and Billie's engagement. However, Buffy's past and a cursed ABBA CD is going to turn their quiet escape into another musical fiasco!
1. Vacation VoulezVous

Hello my readers! :D I have returned with more fun stuff, little side middle story before i start Season 9-just so i can get my plot for that one together first.

**This is the _second_ in my continuation series of Buffy the Vampire Slayer guys!** I reccommend reading my other story "When Sunnydale Sets, Moonview Rises" first. If not...atleast the last episode since it has a synopsis of the whole story in the beginning. The gist, the gang moved to Moonview (town like Sunnydale with a creepy mystical forest around it) and got back to business. Giles and Andrew went with some other Slayers to England to re-open the council. Willow and Kennedy are deep in love with Tara's approval (long story). Dawn has a fancy necklace that lets her use the energy of the Key and two new best friends, a Seer named Krystal and a Warlock named Landon (another long story). Xander is now with Billie Cayne, a half human half banshee guitarist/singer who joined the gang. They helped her get control of her demon half and find her humanity and love with Xander's special help. They engaged at the end of the last story after Billie got a super power boost and became the Powers' Champion of the Light. (even longer story) Buffy and Faith put their pasts aside and bloomed a friendship that grew to more when they noticed the connection they have as both Slayers and recognizing each other's souls from a past life. They are starting to think they love each other but are afraid to tell one another (mildly cliche long story lol) Umm...Yeah i think thats about all ya gotta know basically lol :P

Word to my haters who despise my script writing style. Just dont bother then right? I get enough hate reviews about it, trust me :P lol but some people like it and i think it makes it even more like a continuation of the show. This one goes out to my amazing reviewers of the last installment, Tie, Willie, Violet, Jeremy, Kat, greenday, Enchantix and all the rest of yall! This is for you. Ya'll are the light through which these things come :D

I do not own Buffy! Said it a thousand times and i'll say it a thousand more probably. I also do not own any song you may see in this fic, all that goes to ABBA.

Enjoy guys! Read review and all that :D Peace!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1—Vacation! Voulez Vous!<p>

COUNCIL JET—DAY

The Scoobies all sit spread out around the comfortable Council private jet that is fully luxurious with a mini bar, carpeting, sound system, entertainment system, and leather furniture. Billie sits across Xander's lap in a recliner while they play on her iPhone. Kennedy sits with Willow leaned against her on a corner couch while she reads an old text. The teens are playing poker over at the table as Buffy and Faith sit together on another couch having a tickle fight that has become obnoxious to everyone.

BILLIE

For craps sake already! Lose the puppy love!

KENNEDY

Really, Lehane…you two are like, impossible to be around.

FAITH

(Buffy laughs as she continues tickling her. Faith looks over to Kennedy with a grin on her face) Well when we finally get a vacation from all the apocalypse junk we dealt with back in Mooned-View, I realize just how lucky I am.

WILLOW

(teasing as she reads her book with an innocent smile on her face in a sing song tone) Some-body's Buff-y whipped! (Kennedy and Billie make a whip cracking motion and sound. Faith gets up about to go after them but Buffy holds her back and hugs into her side)

BUFFY

Ignore it baby. (Faith gives her a smile and puts her arm around her)

DAWN

Sometimes I think they're aliens in Buffy and Faith's bodies. (she smacks her hand to the table) Full house! Sucker! (she rakes in the pot of candy and marshmallows as Landon and Krystal groan and throw their hands down)

XANDER

Really? We fight vampires, demons, and supernatural evils…and you come up with aliens?

DAWN

Yep. One of us would sense it if they were demons or possessed or something.

BUFFY (teasing)

I'm kind of insulted that you guys think just because I'm happy I'm under a spell.

KENNEDY

Yeah, but you're happy with Lehane. And boy is she happy with you. (Faith gives her a glare as Kennedy winks to her)

BILLIE

Naturally we gotta tease her.

FAITH

Says the demon gettin' married to a pirate.

XANDER

I've officially rewired my brain to take that as a compliment…

BILLIE

(she smiles to Faith) Come on, what kinda buds would we be if we didn't give ya a hard time?

KRYSTAL

Very boring ones. (she leans back in her chair as Landon deals the cards again) Like this trip…seriously who woulda thought flyin' private jet would be this boring!

LANDON

Oh yeah, no little kid kicking your seat, no sneaking into first class and no drunken guy yelling bomb before getting tackled to the ground by an air marshal.

KRYSTAL

Exactly! This is lame.

FAITH

Well then…(she gets up and walks over to their luggage in the corner of the jet) Lets play a little game I like to call The Secret Pocket (she smirks and wiggles her eyebrows)

BUFFY

Uhoh…she's got that look in her eyes. Never a good sign.

FAITH

Pretty much. (she grabs the first bag she can and flops it on the table. She looks at the tag and smirks at Krystal) Fortune Teller, what's in your secret pocket!

XANDER

I'm really lost with this…

BILLIE

She basically gets to open up the pocket that everyone hides their personal stuff in when they travel, pulls one thing out for everyone to see an' goes to the next one. Can be very entertainin'.

KRYSTAL (worried)

Ah hell…

FAITH

Oohhh! Skeletons in the closet huh? (she opens the front Zipper and pulls out a film canister, she opens it up and dumps out a few pills with a shocked expression) Well this is awkward….

KRSYTAL

Visions give me migraines, pills take away migraines.

LANDON

When we first told my grandfather about her being a Seer he got a friend to give him pills to stop the pain. Krystal may be chosen for them but she's still human.

KENNEDY

Well that's not juicy or shocking! (she gets up and walks over to the pile as Faith returns Krystal's bag. Kennedy picks up Faith's bag) Now whats in here. (she smirks as she drops it on the table deciding what pocket to open in the duffle bag)

FAITH

Ah hell no! (she grabs Kennedy's bag from the pile and sits it next to her own on the table) Not gettin' a peek in mine without me checkin' yours, Mini-me.

KENNEDY (frightened)

(she smirks as they both reach in a side pocket of their duffle bags and pull out pictures, they both look at them) My eyes!

FAITH (horrified)

(she drops the picture and clamps her eyes shut and drops the picture) Oh shit!

KENNEDY (horrified)

(she looks at Faith) Why would you take that with you!

FAITH (horrified)

Me? Like I wanted to see Red like that! (Buffy and Willow immediately blush and look at each other in shock)

BILLIE

(she starts cracking up) Oh you are a couple 'a sick pervs!

BUFFY (worried)

Faith…that better not be—

WILLOW (embarrassed)

Ken! (Both Kennedy and Faith look away and toss the bags back to the pile)

KENNEDY

Done with that game.

FAITH

Me too. (they both quickly sit down next to their girlfriends, both getting a smack in the shoulder)

BILLIE

How about we just find some good music. (she gets up from Xander's lap and walks over to a collection of CD's next to the sound system looking through the choices)

DAWN

Well why are we letting the forty year old pick the music…she's gonna pick some wacko seventies band or something.

XANDER

Probably because she's also the resident music genius. (he smiles to Billie as she gives him a smile in return)

BILLIE

Just for that. (she pulls a CD off the rack) Wacko seventies music it is. (she slides the CD into the player)

KENNEDY

Ah crap…what is it?

BILLIE

My favorite band from that time actually. (she smiles) ABBA.

WILLOW

Who now?

BILLIE

Oh come on…you guys never heard of ABBA?

BUFFY

Not all of us are old Billie. (she smiles as Billie rolls her eyes at them)

BILLIE

Mamma Mia? Come on…everyone saw that movie at least.

WILLOW

We're all sort of off Musicals since that little fiasco a few years ago.

XANDER

(he groans and reclines back in the chair) I'm sorry okay! Pardon me for wanting to have a little fun.

BUFFY

In his defense…that was a pretty dark time for me and that was sort of the highlight of a lot of bad times that year.

FAITH

I just seriously wish I coulda seen you guys all breakin' out into song!

DAWN

Yeah…you weren't about to be queen of a hell dimension though…

BUFFY

That…and you would have been singing too. (she smiles at Faith)

KENNEDY

Well I'd sing a tune if I got to see Faith sing one. (she smirks as she drinks her beer)

BILLIE

I'm up for it. Think livin' in a musical would be a riot. I used to be in musical theater in high school.

FAITH

Always wondered why she was such a drama queen. (Billie gives her a dirty look and turns to play with the sound system, getting nothing but static) Well? Waiting for this almighty seventies super music group Blondie, lay it on us.

BILLIE

(she toys with it and a loud screeching is heard) What the…(she hits the system and the screeching gets louder making all of them wince and cover their ears. Bright yellow light shoots out from the cd player to all of the Scoobies before any notice it. They stand back up cautious so the sound doesn't happen again. Their eyes all glow yellow for a second before they blink it away and shake their heads clear)

BUFFY

Geeze…that sounded like you screaming Billie.

BILLIE

(she tries to eject the disk but its jammed) Damn it…who's gonna break it to Giles that Faith broke the brand new sound system in the fancy private jet?

KENNEDY

I'll do it.

FAITH (sarcastic)

Thanks twerps…

CUT TO: COUNCIL JET—NIGHT

The Scoobies have all sat down to a movie before it turns off and the pilot's voice dings over the speakers.

PILOT

We're landing at the resort soon, everyone in a seat. Mr. Giles requested that you not leave his new jet a wreck either. (they all look around at the wrappers, chip bags, and empty cans and bottles and start giggling) However he assumed you would do as such so don't worry. He asked that I wished you a pleasant vacation as reward for your heroic efforts and not to worry about any expense within reason. Enjoy your stay on Rathlin Island.

LANDON

What's on this island anyway?

BILLIE

The entire island is a kick ass resort. People from Ireland an' England go there for this awesome tropical kinda vibe.

WILLOW

Alright, long as Xander promises not to wear one of those cheesy flower shirts.

XANDER (sarcastic)

Awe shucks, and I was lookin' forward to that!

FAITH

Well we all get our own rooms right?

DAWN

Yes Faith…you can have your wicked way with my sister while we're here. (Buffy looks at Dawn shocked) What? Think I didn't know? My room's right next to yours Buffy…just be happy I manage to get my iPod on before I'm scared for life.

FAITH

Better be more careful Buffy, you screamin' loud enough for Brat to hear ya just might scar her forever.

DAWN

(she starts chuckling) Yeah…unless Buffy was screaming her own name, not so much. (Billie and Kennedy start cracking up)

FAITH

You're gonna get it for that Brat…

DAWN

Pft, yeah. Beat up your girlfriends little sister. (she smiles as Faith leans back into the couch defeated) Face it, I'm untouchable.

PILOT

(he dings over the speakers again) Alright, we're beginning our decent now.

BUFFY

(she leans over to Faith as the others start chattering) Whatever they think, just know I think it's hot when you say my name like that.

FAITH

Well it better be worth it with all the crap Cayne and Suarez are gonna give me.

BUFFY

(she kisses Faith deeply, leaving her breathless) It will be.

FAITH

(she turns to the window quickly, getting worked up) Are we landing yet?

CUT TO: AIR STRIP—NIGHT

The jet lands on the small airstrip on the island. A tanned Irish man waits with several bell hops as the Scoobies exit the plane with their bags taking in the relaxing atmosphere.

BLAINE

Welcome to Rathlin!

BUFFY

Hey check it out, welcoming committee.

BLAINE

Of course. (He smiles as the bell hops take their bags) Nothin' but the best for our VIP guests. You all arrived in time to make the nightly beach bash.

FAITH

Nightly? (she smiles) Hell yeah! You guys sure know how to party huh?

BLAINE

We pride ourselves on it. (he smiles again) I'm Blaine O'Malley, Manager of this resort. Mr. Giles has requested to give you all the penthouse floor suite.

KENNEDY (shocked)

Penthouse?

XANDER (shocked)

Floor?

BUFFY (shocked)

Giles?

WILLOW

Well waddaya know! Giles opened up his wallet for us!

XANDER

I hope so…only way we'd afford that is if Billie signed on to be Beyonce's guitarist and Donald Trump bought Faith for a night. (Faith smacks him upside the head) Ow…

BILLIE

Worth it. (she kisses Xander) Well? Party time guys!

BLAINE

(he motions towards the lantern lit path) Follow the lanterns to the beach front and let the fun begin.

CUT TO: BEACH PARTY—NIGHT

The Scoobies all enjoy the huge Luau party on the beach front under the moon and stars. They all party with their tropical drinks around the tiki torches and the huge Bonfire to the music playing on the sound system. The area of the beach is packed much like a club.

BUFFY

(as she dances with Faith) Having fun?

FAITH

(she smiles and puts her arms around Buffy's waist) I'm here with you ain't I? (Buffy smiles and kisses her as they continue to dance with the beat)

KENNEDY

(her and Willow make their way back to the party after a walk along the beach through the tide holding hands) Well this is a cliché romantic moment if there ever was one.

WILLOW

(she smiles and kisses Kennedy) Even the biggest of cliché's are amazing if they're with the right kind of person.

KENNEDY

(she smiles) Wanna dance? (Willow nods as they make their way into the dancing crowd)

BILLIE

(her and Xander sit together at the bar) No…just 'cause we're in Ireland doesn't mean you can try out your accent. No matter how much ya say you've been practicin'. (she smiles as Xander dramatically pouts for a moment) Hey…I'm jus' savin' ya from bein' embarrassed. Its not an easy accent to pull off ya know.

XANDER

You pull it off. (he smiles) And I ever tell ya its really sexy to be with a girl with an accent?

BILLIE

Why do ya think I moved away? Not just to avoid my demon half…but I love feelin' all exotic. (she strikes a pose and makes her eyes swirl to a bright Caribbean Sea blue, the Celtic spiral tattoos running from her neck down her arms and to her back all trace gold before turning black again)

XANDER

Well I love you for all of your halves, if you're exotic or not. And I'm gonna marry you either way too.

BILLIE

Please, I'm the lucky one here! My fiancé has stopped like ten apocalypses. One of them completely on his own. Its like you're a superhero.

XANDER

Hey you stopped the last one. (he smiles and kisses her sweetly)

BILLIE

(she smiles and her eyes swirl back to brown) I might have control over it now…but its still amazing knowin' you can do that for me.

XANDER

(he smiles) Its what I'm here for. Wanna dance? (Billie takes his hand and they walk over to the crowd)

All the Scoobies are now dancing in the crowd. The couples dance together to the beat as the teens dance together in the crowd. All of the Scoobies eyes flash yellow, still unknown to them, before the crowd also glows yellow and returns to normal. The song changes and suddenly it seems that the party-goers begin dancing more organized to a sort of choreography to the pop-tribal beat playing. The girls separate from the guys and dance into two circles. The girls in a central mob and dance together as the guys stand surrounding them. The girls break out singing as they dance.

GIRLS (_singing)_

_People everywhere  
>A sense of expectation hanging in the air<em>

[the girls each turn to someone in the outer circle and beckon them forward. Faith turns to Buffy while Kennedy turns to Willow and Xander turns to Billie. The teens each dance with another islander]

_Giving out a spark  
>Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark<em>

GUYS _  
>And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end<br>Masters of the scene_

[they spin their partners around and watch them intensely as they continue dancing]

_We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
>You know what I mean<em>

[The couples all dance together in a large collected mob, hands on each other's shoulders as they sway their hips and step together in sync]

GROUP_  
>Voulez-vous (ah-ha)<br>Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
>Now it's all we get (ah-ha)<br>Nothing promised, no regrets_

[The couples spin around away from each other then dance back together]

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)<br>You know what to do (ah-ha)  
>La question c'est voulez-vous<br>Voulez-vous—_

[The couples split apart again, teasing their partner as they dance around each other]

GUYS_  
>I know what you think<br>"The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink"  
>Looking mighty proud<br>I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd_

GIRLS

[They sway their hips to the beat, teasing their partners]

_I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game_

GUYS_  
>Master of the scene<em>

GROUP_  
>We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more<br>You know what I mean  
><em>

[The guys (including Faith and Kennedy) hold their hand to their partner who takes it to the beat. The two spin around and continue dancing]

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)<br>Now it's all we get (ah-ha)  
>Nothing promised, no regrets<br>Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
>Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)<br>You know what to do (ah-ha)  
>La question c'est voulez-vous<em>

[the group breaks apart, each dancing cha-cha style in the mob together in step]

_And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end_  
><em>Masters of the scene<em>  
><em>We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more<em>  
><em>You know what I mean<em>

[the couples get back together, dancing in the similar way they do through the chorus]

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_  
><em>Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)<em>  
><em>Now it's all we get (ah-ha)<em>  
><em>Nothing promised, no regrets<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous (ah-ha)<em>  
><em>Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)<em>  
><em>You know what to do (ah-ha)<em>  
><em>La question c'est voulez-vous<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous—<em>

[During an instrumental break the tight choreography breaks and the couples just dance together to the beat. Buffy turns her head to Faith as she dances at her back. Willow lays her hands on Kennedy's shoulders as they sway their hips to the beat. Xander puts his hands on Billie's hips as she dances with her hands over her head swinging her hair. The teens dance together before going back to their dance partners. After each 'Voulez-vous', the couples sway their hips getting lower on each 'ah-ha' before standing back up, repeating]

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)_  
><em>Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)<em>

[the couples break apart into circles surrounding the large bonfire and circling it together dancing around it]

_Voulez-vous (ah-ha)_  
><em>Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)<em>  
><em>Now it's all we get (ah-ha)<em>  
><em>Nothing promised, no regrets<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous (ah-ha)<em>  
><em>Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)<em>  
><em>You know what to do (ah-ha)<em>  
><em>La question c'est voulez-vous<em>  
><em>Voulez-vous—<em>

_Voulez-vous!_

The group all breaks into a final pose before the party-goers return to normal before the musical number. The Scoobies all freeze looking around at each other shocked together by the fire. Buffy, Willow, and Dawn immediately turn to Xander. He backs away from them with a freaked out look on his face with his hands raised in surrender.

XANDER (quickly)_  
><em>Nope! Not me this time, haven't touched any amulets since that one back at the Stretch to get me in!

WILLOW (freaked)

Then why did we just burst into song!

BUFFY

(her eyes go wide in realization) Last time we did this…we learned things we seriously shouldn't have. (The four with musical experience look freaked)

KENNEDY

Awe come on, it's a song and dance every so often. What's the harm?

DAWN

Well…people started to spontaneously combust the first time.

WILLOW

That, and the musical issue was when—(she turns to Buffy looking guilty) When we found out…

BUFFY

They ripped me out of heaven. (Faith, Billie, Kennedy, Landon, and Krystal all look freaked)

LANDON

But…that hasn't happened, nothing like that has happened. Well…besides Xander but he isn't all mopey. So we're safe…right?

FAITH

(she turns to Buffy then looks away) We all got our secrets we don't want shared right away…(Kennedy looks at her realizing she is afraid to tell Buffy she loves her) That…and no way in hell do I wanna end up with some cheesy solo ballad or somethin'.

BILLIE

Meh, I already sing love songs. (she smiles at Xander) Gotta admit its weird seein' you guys like that though.

KRYSTAL

Felt weird too…how do we stop it?

WILLOW

Well…we never really stopped it, the guy just left after we confronted him.

DAWN

What were we even singing about just now…

FAITH

Some other freaky language…hell if I know. (Billie looks in thought as she considers the song)

XANDER

Started with a 'V' I think.

LANDON

Was it German?

KENNEDY

Think I remember saying La question. Weird.

BILLIE

(her expression lights up as she realizes) Voulez-Vous!

FAITH

(she snaps and turns to Billie) That's it! Nice one Blondie.

BILLIE

No…not just that. Its already a song! (they all look at her confused) I thought I heard it before…it's kinda old though.

BUFFY

Who sings it?

BILLIE

(she thinks then she looks freaked in realization) ABBA does.


	2. Honey, Honey

Its different right? Good different? lol i hope so. This is what happens when you read the rantings of a girl into theatre :D I thought it was kinda a cute idea, if ya hate it im sorry...but i got started and we all know theres no stopping me now! lol.

I dont own Buffy, I mean...yeah i'm amazing...but i'm not that amazing. Only the marvelous, the wonderful, the magnificent, the amazing Joss Whedon is that kick arse! lol And i also am not creative enough to write these songs. They are all momentarily borrowed from my favorite old band ABBA and jipped in the slight plotline of Mamma Mia with a giganto Buffy the Vampire Slayer twist! :D Let the curse continue!

Love you all as always, and i cant wait to check out your reviews :) hope ya like this one!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2—Honey, Honey<p>

BEACH—MORNING

Dawn, Landon, and Krystal hit the beach early on their first full day at the resort of Rathlin island. Landon is meditating in his swim trunks on a small boulder not too far away from Krystal laying out on her towel in her bikini tanning. Dawn is pacing worriedly in a bikini and a beach wrap around her waist.

KRYSTAL

Dawn will you just relax already? We're not about to break into song any time soon.

LANDON

Unless you want me to start singing about meditating…which would be weird.

DAWN

Seriously you have no idea how freaked out this makes me! Last time this happened I got kidnapped by giant puppet men and danced a ballet around a pool table. (Landon and Krystal look at her with disbelieving glances) Hey…you can't make this stuff up guys.

LANDON

Well no…who would want to?

DAWN

Seriously…I sang about math.

KRYSTAL

Yeah, well apparently we just sing old seventies songs now.

DAWN

We don't know if that's really how it works.

LANDON

Just calm down Dawn! We're on vacation, here to celebrate Xander and Billie's engagement and the official end to our first apocalypse!

KRYSTAL

Well…ours anyways. Dawn's an old seasoned pro. (she lowers her sunglasses at a bunch of beach studs playing volleyball not too far away from them) Hello tall, tan, and dreamy.

LANDON

(he stares wide eyed at two girls walking past in bikini's and whistles to himself) Tell me why we didn't come on vacation a long time ago!

KRYSTAL

Dawn! Heads up! Two serious hotties coming this way! (she sits up on her towel and lifts her sunglasses up into her hair as two of the volleyball guys come to get their ball that was knocked by the bottom of Landon's boulder.

BROCK

Hey, sorry about that. (he gives a cute smile that completes his tanned skin, shaggy blonde hair, toned armed, surfer look) Taylor here is really good at knocking the ball out of play. (The equally tanned guy with dark spiked up hair, button up shirt and cargo shorts next to him shoves him jokingly)

TAYLOR

Don't listen to Brock, he's just mad 'cause I spiked it in his face a minute ago.

KRYSTAL

Hey no trouble. (she leans over and grabs the volleyball and tosses it up to Brock with a flirty smile)

BROCK

Thanks. So you guys on vacation? Haven't seen ya around here.

LANDON

Yeah, just got in last night. (he hops off his rock and holds his hand to the guys and shakes theirs) I'm Landon, flirty smile over there is Krystal, and the current spaz is Dawn.

DAWN

I'm not a spaz!

KRYSTAL

You're worryin' about somethin' ya seriously don't gotta worry about. Sounds spaz-ish to me.

TAYLOR

Well how about we take your mind off whatever it is. (he spins the volleyball on his finger and smiles) You guys want to join us for a game or two?

LANDON

Sounds good to me.

DAWN

No! (they look at her confused with raised eyebrows as she tries to recover) I mean…

KRYSTAL

She means that we'd love to…but sadly we're meeting her sister for a late breakfast in a little bit.

TAYLOR

Oh bummer. Well we'll catch you guys around the island?

KRYSTAL

(she smiles and nods with her best flirting skills) Definitely.

BROCK

Later Dawn. (he smiles to her and jogs away with Taylor. Dawn smiles back and waves flirtatiously. Krystal stands up and smacks her)

DAWN

Hey! What was that for?

KRYSTAL

Now ya decide to throw in the flirting? _After_ they walk away?

LANDON

Brock totally has it out for you Dawnster! (he thinks about what he just said) Wow…I'm hanging out with girls way too much for my own good.

DAWN

S'okay, you just looked like a stud to those volleyball guys. (Krystal smacks her again) Okay we need to have a talk about your abusive behavior.

KRYSTAL

Why were you just about to blow off those guys!

DAWN (stuttering)

Because—we're going to breakfast soon…

KRYSTAL

Eehhh!—wrong answer, don't worry we have lovely parting gifts for the girl who is afraid of bursting into song!

DAWN

Hey! It's a serious issue guys!

LANDON

Well no one even remembers it except us. At the party last night they just sort of went back about their business.

DAWN

Its still freaky as hell!

KRYSTAL

Nah, I think its kinda fun. (they start to pick up their things to make it to breakfast) All exciting wondering who's gonna start singing first.

LANDON

What kind of song they're gonna sing. Who do ya think is gonna get the big love song?

DAWN

Probably Willow and Kennedy.

KRYSTAL

Wonder what kind of song we'd sing…

DAWN

Don't think about it! It'll happen then!

LANDON

Geeze, we need to get your mind off this crap don't we?

DAWN

You think I'm bad? Imagine Buffy…she is totally in denial about loving Faith.

KRYSTAL (in shock)

She loves her?

DAWN

(she gives Krystal a 'duh' look) Come on Seer…keep up here. I think I know when my sister is in love. (they start to walk back from the beach along the pathway on the coastline back up to the resort)

LANDON

If you know then she wouldn't be in denial right?

DAWN

Nah, she's just really afraid to tell her. She hardly ever tells people when she loves 'em right away. She's usually gotta be the one who says it second.

LANDON

Oh…she's afraid it'll come out in song before she's ready.

DAWN

Bingo.

KRYSTAL (annoyed)

I'm the fricken Seer around here and I couldn't tell when the original Slayer is in love?

DAWN

This is kind of a given…don't tell anyone. Knowing Buffy probably only Willow knows or somethin'.

LANDON

Lips. Sealed.

KRYSTAL

(she reaches into her bag and pulls out a journal) Guess I coulda just read this and found out though. (she smirks deviously)

LANDON

What's that?

DAWN (surprised)

Buffy's crush journal? Where did you find that!

KRYSTAL

Our bags got switched on accident and I found this when I was looking through her bag. I'm a curious teenager…like I could resist.

DAWN

Krystal, you evil genius you. (she smirks)

KRYSTAL

(overly dramatic) I try. I try. So, who wants to evade Buffy's privacy first?

LANDON

Well you found it, I think you get the honors.

DAWN

Come on guys…we can't do this. (Krystal and Landon both stop walking and stare at her waiting before they all burst out laughing) I wonder why she brought it with her.

KRYSTAL

Heck if I know. (she flips it to the last page) Lets see if she said why. (she skims the page and starts reading) "Now that I have Faith…I think its best I forget about my past and move on. Guess that means getting rid of the old 'Crush Journal' that has everything from my first kiss, to Angel, and ending with Faith. When we go on vacation I'll dump the thing into the ocean to get rid of it. It'll be really dramatic but hey, I'm allowed a deep gesture after stopping an apocalypse right?" Oooohhh juicy!

DAWN

Oh geeze…its probably just her droning on about Angel, Riley and probably Spike.

LANDON

Tell me you don't wanna hear what else is in it…

DAWN

You kidding! (she pulls Landon to a bench along the pathway as they drop their bags and face Krystal as an attentive audience) Start with Angel, that stuff is gonna be crazy.

LANDON

That was the vampire with a soul right?

DAWN

Yep, the first true love of her life—like that was ever gonna work.

KRYSTAL

Ooo someone has issues with this guy.

DAWN

Well…technically I wasn't there but the memories the monks gave me had a lot of Buffy crying over this guy. Therefore I'm obliged to not like him. That…and when he went evil he kidnapped me.

LANDON

Jerk.

KRYSTAL

(she flips to the page and clears her throat) "Tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious. No other way to explain Angel. Plus he already knows about me being the Slayer so I don't have to worry about hiding half of who I am." Wow…she's really sappy.

DAWN

This was pre dieing twice too…

KRYSTAL

Explains a lot. "I know I'm not supposed to but I'm falling for this man…not even man. He's a vampire. But he has a soul. I'm still trying to grasp what that exactly means." (she wiggles her eyebrows and smirks)

LANDON

I don't know if I wanna hear the rest…

KRYSTAL

Too bad I do! (all three of their eyes glow yellow as Krystal looks down to the journal again. Dawn and Landon see the strange phenomenon as they blink it away. They look to one another freaked out and back up to Krystal as she is about to continue reading. Music starts up around them)

DAWN (quickly)

Krystal!

LANDON (quickly)

Don't!

KRYSTAL (_singing_)

[Dawn and Landon are too late as the magic takes them into a song. Krystal sings as she reads from the journal with a teasing, lighthearted expression]

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey_  
><em>Honey honey, nearly kills me, ah-hah, honey honey<em>

[Krystal saunters behind Landon and Dawn and sticks her head between them as she continues to sing]

_I'd heard about you before_  
><em>I wanted to know some more<em>  
><em>And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine<em>

[she winks at them and smirks as she sings]

_Oh, he makes me dizzy!_

DAWN

(the music fades for a moment) Krystal…you know what you're doing right.

KRYSTAL (slightly freaked)

Yeah…holy crap. I'm done though right? The music stopped so its gone?

LANDON

Yeah, I think we're safe. Was all that just Angel?

KRYSTAL

Yeah. Here, next section is some guy named Riley.

LANDON

Background info please?

DAWN

He worked for a government demon hunting agency. So he knew about her slayer-ness but was just a rebound guy after Angel. She wouldn't let herself fall in love with him, at least didn't admit it to herself anyways.

LANDON (intrigued)

Ooo my turn! (he takes the journal from Krystal and starts reading) "I always thought there was something different about Riley…turns out he's got a secret just as big as mine. Sort of scary how alike we are." Wow this girl has commitment issues.

DAWN

Don't gotta tell me twice. What else did she say?

LANDON

Well…(the music starts up again as Landon sings. Krystal and Dawn harmonize back up vocals with him happily from their position on the bench)

_Honey honey, let me feel it a-ha honey honey,_

_(Oooo wha wha wha Oooo wa wha wha Oooo)_  
><em>honey honey, don't conceal it a-ha honey honey.<em>

_(Oooo wha wha wha Oooo wa wha wha Oooo)_

[Landon acts dramatically as Dawn and Krystal stand up on either side of him and continue to harmonize in a teasing fashion]

_The way that you kiss goodnight,_

_(the way that you kiss goodnight)_  
><em>The way that you hold me tight,<em>

_(the way that you hold me tight)_  
><em>I feel like I wanna sing, when you do your...<em>

[They all look at the journal and freak out as they all say the last word]

_THING!_

LANDON (frustrated)

(the music continues softly in the background) Man! Why did I get the cheesy girly group song!

DAWN

Because you're two best friends are both girls. Therefore you get tossed into our little Trio song. (she takes the journal from him) Come on guys we gotta play this out. If we want it to stop.

KRYSTAL

Oh you're having just as much fun as we are with this Dawn, and you know it!

DAWN

Maybe. (she smiles as they continue walking down the pathway to the resort laughing) Uh oh…Spike time.

LANDON

Should we be worried?

DAWN

Yeah, he was another vampire. Looks like this is all right after Buffy died and came back. She started sleeping with Spike to feel something.

KRYSTAL

That's messed up.

DAWN

Yeah, especially when he ended up trying to rape her then feeling guilty enough to go and get his soul back for her.

LANDON

(his eyes go wide and he whistles) Dang…somebody was whipped.

DAWN

Yeah, none of us could trust him after what he almost did to her though. Buffy was in denial about loving him too.

KRYSTAL

Broken record with her huh?

DAWN

Yep. She finally told him right when he was about to sacrifice himself to close the friendly downtown Sunnydale Hellmouth.

LANDON

Your sister seriously needs her own reality show. Move over Jersey Shore and make room for the Moonview Crew! (he stands tall and proud but Dawn and Krystal just stare at him before he slouches over) You never let me have any fun do you?

DAWN

Not when we're in the middle of a song no. (she reads the journal) "God Spike is so messed up! He's got this idea that I'm in love with him just because we slept together a few times. I don't know what's wrong with me since I came back, but I need to turn my life back on track. And its gotta start with breaking this…thing…off with Spike."

KRYSTAL

If she didn't like him, why was she writing about him in her Crush Journal?

LANDON

And there lies her denial. What else does it say?

DAWN (singing)

[the music gets louder around them again and Dawn smiles mischievously as she jogs ahead of Landon and Krystal. They follow after her smiling and laughing as she reads from the journal and they harmonize with her]

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_

_(Oooo wha wha wha Oooo wa wha wha Oooo)_  
><em>Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey<em>

_(Oooo wha wha wha Oooo wa wha wha Oooo)_

[they reach the resort courtyard and Dawn turns abruptly and sings dramatically to Landon and Krystal as they continue to harmonize]

_You look like a movie star_  
><em>(You look like a movie star)<em>  
><em>But I like just who you are<em>  
><em>(I like you just who you are)<em>  
><em>And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone…<em>

[They all turn forward and strike a flexing pose as they all say the last lyric]

_BEAST!_

DAWN

Please tell me its over…

LANDON

I don't know…(he grabs the journal and flips through it) All that's left is one page on Faith then what Krystal read earlier about wanting to toss it in the ocean.

KRYSTAL (freaked)

(she quickly slaps them and hides the journal behind Landon's back) Buffy alert!

BUFFY

(her and Faith walk up to them holding hands and smiling) Well there's our favorite little teenage Scoobies. Where ya been?

DAWN (quickly)

Beach! Ya know…gotta get out all I can to get that tan I've always wanted.

FAITH (knowing)

You met some hot guys down there didn't you?

KRYSTAL

(she smiles) Yes, as a matter of fact we did. And a surfer guy seriously has a huge crush on Dawn.

BUFFY

Yeah Dawnie! That's my little sister, heartbreaker. Was he cute?

LANDON

(Dawn remains quiet) I'd answer for her…but we all know how that would look.

FAITH

Well, he's warlock best friend approved. Nice.

BUFFY

(she elbows Faith jokingly) Remember when we used to be the heartbreakers? Dance all night at the Bronze and tease all the guys?

FAITH

Used to be? We still do that B! Just now we go home together and get freaky instead of pickin' up some random stud. (Buffy smacks her playfully as Faith chuckles)

BUFFY

Dating is a crazy world guys, be careful

KRYSTAL

(she speaks to Landon dramatically, with a lot of underlined tone at how Buffy would know exactly what she means) Oh yeah…

BUFFY

(she looks curiously at the three) Right…well we'll see you guys at the table, everyone's already in there.

DAWN

Gotcha. (she smiles trying to be innocent as Buffy and Faith walk towards the restaurant, as soon as they're out of earshot the teens all let out a deep breath) God that was close.

LANDON

Don't gotta tell me twice. I wasn't gonna read the Faith part…but after that I think she earned us invading her more recent privacy. (him and Krystal gather around Dawn as she reads the last entry in the journal about Faith)

DAWN

"Ever since we got together these dreams have gotten a little more…crazy."

KRYSTAL

Geeze do I know it…seriously they were pirate lovers in a past life. (they look at her in shock) There's things I really need to have a chat with Cordelia about not showing me.

DAWN

(she goes back to reading) "I don't know what it is but Faith just makes me feel—complete. I used to just blame it on the Slayer side in us for that little connection I feel with her but Willow said it might actually mean we are recognizing each other's souls. It's really scary stuff, but instead of fighting it like I've always done…I'm just gonna enjoy it and see where it takes us."

LANDON

Now that sounds more like current Buffy.

KRYSTAL

Who woulda thought she would get Faith-whipped?

DAWN

Slayers…what are ya gonna do.

DAWN/KRYSTAL/LANDON (singing)

[The teens start dancing and jumping around together as they make their way over to the restaurant across the resort courtyard. They all sing together]

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

[Dawn fakes staking Krystal through the heart, causing her to fake die dramatically into Landon's arms]

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

[As they reach the restaurant they see Buffy and Faith kissing by the door. They all smile and laugh as they hide behind a pillar and stick their heads out the sides of it]

DAWN (singing)

(She sings the final verse softly as they see Buffy and Faith break their kiss and look into each other's eyes softly with a smile)

_I heard about you before_  
><em>I wanted to know some more<em>  
><em>And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me.<em>

LANDON

(Buffy and Faith enter the restaurant and the teens move out from behind the pillar) That was kinda fun.

KRYSTAL

Yeah, I enjoyed it.

DAWN

(she looks at both of them and they just shrug back at her) Well…long as there's no big consequence.

Their eyes all glow yellow, each teen sees it and acts in shock as their bodies all glow a similar hue. They blink as the spell on them dissipates. They shake their head clear and look at one another.

KRYSTAL (freaked)

You guys all saw that right? I'm not going insane?

LANDON (freaked)

No, that happened. We saw it right before we started singing too over on the pathway. (he turns to Dawn) Did that happen to you guys last time?

DAWN

No, not that I noticed anyway. (she looks around) I haven't seen anyone else singing either. Its only been us, last time the whole town was a big Broadway disaster.

KRYSTAL

Everyone was singing at the bonfire last night though.

LANDON

But all of us were around then…the spell might have affected them just because of us.

DAWN

(she thinks for a minute) Come on, we gotta figure this out.


	3. Mamma Mia!

Keep on truckin peeps! lol the actual plot comes out in this one...which i realized i should have done sooner :/ i apologize yall! I hope you've stayed on long enough to check it out! I'll try keepin the updates quicker. Oh...btw...HAPPY SUMMER VACATION! :D

Buffy aint mine...no sir, no maam, no lady, no dude, no duddette, no madame lol

keep on readin and reviewin peeps :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3—Mamma Mia!<p>

KERI'S TIKI HUT—NOON

The Scoobies all sit inside the Hawaiian tiki themed restaurant as they eat their meals. They are in the middle of a conversation involving their strange musical issue.

XANDER

You guys just broke into song on the way back from the beach?

KRYSTAL

Yeah pretty much.

WILLOW

Well what were you doing? (the teens all look away and drink their smoothies, guilty for reading Buffy's Crush Journal) Well the song would reflect whatever you were doing right?

LANDON

We uhh-…don't really remember. (he takes a quick bite of his burger)

KENNEDY

Yes you do.

FAITH

Ooo were the juniors bein' bad?

BUFFY

They better not be.

BILLIE

Well they gotta at least tell us what they sang about. I wanna know if it was another ABBA song.

WILLOW

That would narrow down what kind of spell or whatever we're under.

DAWN

(the teens look at on another guilty. Dawn takes Buffy's Crush Journal out from under the table and hands it to her. Buffy's jaw drops in shock) Sorry…

BUFFY

You sang about my old Journal?

FAITH

Ya have a journal B?

WILLOW

Isn't that the one where you—(Buffy looks at her quick. Willow gets the idea and quickly recovers) Write all about your patrols in?

KENNEDY

Seriously Will? (she smiles at Willow as she looks defeated) Patrol diary? Like we're all gonna believe that.

BUFFY

Alright…its my old diary. I really only wrote in it about the people I dated though…

FAITH

(she looks kind of hurt and frustrated) Like Angel…

BUFFY

(looking guilty) Yeah…

FAITH

G.I. Joke and Spike too right?

BUFFY

Yeah. I was gonna toss it in the ocean to get rid of it.

XANDER

Well that's overly dramatic.

BUFFY

(she shrugs) Seemed like the right thing to do if I wanted to forget about my past.

KRYSTAL

(she notices Faith's frustration) If it makes ya feel better you're in there too.

KENNEDY

Let me guess. (she fakes a cheesy southern bell accent) Oh that Faith! She's so dreamy and what a Bad Girl. How did I ever get so lucky to get lucky with her? (she fakes fainting dramatically against Willow. Faith starts chuckling)

BUFFY

You okay?

FAITH

(she looks to Buffy and smiles as she puts her arm around her) Yeah, past is the past. Its what we agreed on right? (Buffy smiles and gives her a quick kiss)

BILLIE

So wait…you guys sang while you read through her diary of old boyfriends…and girlfriend?

DAWN

Yeah. Oh! Right before we sang all of our eyes glowed yellow for a second.

LANDON

Oh yeah! Then they glowed again after we were done. Our whole bodies did actually.

WILLOW

That probably means it's a hex or a curse then.

BILLIE

Hey…my eyes glow all the time…

XANDER

True but that's just your Banshee amazing-ness. (he puts his arm around her and smiles) This is junk that turns us all into the cast of Grease.

BILLIE

From the sounds of it, its more like the cast of Mamma Mia. (they all look at her blankly again) Okay seriously. You guys need to brush up on your basic pop culture.

KENNEDY

You kidding? Slayers always are up on their pop culture for punning before dusting vamps.

BILLIE

Then you all need to watch the movie or something…(she turns to the teens) Do you remember saying the words "Honey, Honey" at all? (they all look at each other and nod) Wow…(she start laughing) This is awesome. We are definitely stuck in some ABBA curse.

FAITH

Thought you said it was Mamma Mia?

BILLIE

I did but—(she gets frustrated and groans as she takes out her iPhone and scrolls through the videos on it) Last night after the little dance party we had, I looked at some videos online. I found this. (she shows them a video of the movie Mamma Mia during the number 'Voulez-Vous') Look familiar?

BUFFY

Holy crap! (she takes the phone and watches) That's exactly what happened last night!

BILLIE

Yeah pretty much. (she takes it back and switches to another video and hands her phone to the teens as it plays the number 'Honey, Honey' from the movie)

KRYSTAL

Oh…

DAWN

My…

LANDON

God…

BILLIE

Yeah thought so. (she takes it back and puts it in her pocket) We're literally stuck in one of the most popular musicals of all time featuring music from one of the most popular music groups of the seventies.

KENNEDY

Well that's a good thing right? (they all look at her) Well I mean…as long as we avoid situations like in the movie we're okay…right?

WILLOW

Yeah that makes sense. But usually things like this have something specific that trigger it. Billie's the only one who even knows what that musical's about.

FAITH

Well what could start something like this?

LANDON

Its really specific…so the talisman of it would be specific too.

BUFFY

Well I have no idea. (she turns to Billie) So what do we avoid to not break out into song?

BILLIE

Well since the Mamma Mia might just be a coincidence we'd have to avoid anything that could lead to an ABBA song.

KRYSTAL

Like?

BILLIE

Guys…they were the international pop star band of the seventies. They were together for like a decade. Trust me there's a song for almost anything.

XANDER

Well that doesn't make us feel better…

WILLOW

Alright, so say this is just a Mamma Mia thing…whats the story line?

BILLIE

Well its going out a' order since Voulez-Vous is halfway through so I don't really think we have to worry too much. (she thinks then asks Buffy curious) Just out of curiosity…how many ex's do you have? Like actual past people you cared about.

BUFFY

Three I guess, why? (Billie stares at her for a moment then breaks out laughing) What?

BILLIE

(she calms herself down) Oh crap are we screwed.

CUT TO: RESORT MAIN LOBBY—DAY

Buffy and Faith walk together to the check in desk as Faith searches her pockets while holding a rented Mamma Mia DVD in her hand.

BUFFY

I can't believe you lost our room key.

FAITH

Hey in my defense…we wouldn't be locked out if ya weren't so freaked out about wantin' to watch this movie.

BUFFY

Billie refused to tell us what its about…she got me all scared.

FAITH

(they get to the desk and Faith talks to Blaine. Buffy sets her cell phone down on the counter) Hey Blaine.

BLAINE

(he looks up from his computer) Ms. Lehane, Ms. Summers! I trust you're enjoying your stay on Rathlin?

BUFFY

Definitely.

FAITH

Just sort of…misplaced our key card.

BUFFY

Everyone else went to the beach for a while.

BLAINE

Say no more! (he quickly swipes a new key card and hands it to them happily) You'd be surprise how often these little buggers get lost. If you need anything else just let me know.

FAITH

Thanks. (they walk away towards the elevators and enter their private one that leads to the Scoobies' penthouse suite. Faith swipes the keycard and the elevator starts to move) So…is this wantin' to hit the suite just to watch the movie or—(she raises her eyebrows suggestively)

BUFFY

(she grins and puts her arms around Faith's neck) Well its not like the movie is gonna take all afternoon. (she kisses her sweetly for a moment)

FAITH

Think I know somethin' that could take all afternoon. (she smiles and deepens the kiss. Before long the elevator doors open to the main room of the suite. Buffy breaks away from the kiss but Faith follows her refusing to give up. Buffy starts to giggle as she swats her away. Faith smiles and they exit the elevator)

BUFFY

(she checks her pocket) Oh crap. I left my phone on the front desk.

FAITH

Well lets go get it. (she turns back towards the elevator)

BUFFY

No its okay, I got it. (she takes the keycard from Faith) Start up the movie, I'll be back. (she kisses Faith quickly and moves to walk away. Faith takes her hand and pulls her back to her, resting her hands on Buffy's hips)

FAITH

Not so fast beautiful. (she smiles as she kisses Buffy again tenderly. Buffy steps back smiling as she gets in the elevator) Hurry back?

BUFFY

At the risk of you refusing to kiss me like that again? I'll be back with Slayer speed. (Faith smiles and moves to the large flat screen as the elevator doors close. Buffy thinks to herself in the elevator and smiles) When the hell did I get so lucky.

The elevator continues down and opens in the lobby Buffy walks over to the front desk to see a large line at each of the three people working the check in. She quickly grabs her phone and starts to walk away. She freezes when she hears a familiar voice at the check in counter. She turns around in shock.

BLAINE

I'm sorry, what's the name again?

RILEY

Finn. Riley Finn. (he looks over at the screen) Two 'N's.

BLAINE

Oh! Well that explains it. (Riley smiles and Buffy remains frozen)

BUFFY (frozen)

Riley?

BLAINE

Sorry about that, (he hands him his key card) Here you are Mr. Finn. Enjoy your stay on Rathlin!

RILEY

Thanks, I will. (he begins to turn around making Buffy freak out and jump behind a large potted tree to hide)

BUFFY

Oh…my…(she turns and sees Angel and Spike walk in the front doors. She gasps as her eyes go wide) You've got to be kidding me!

SPIKE

(he admires the ring on his finger) Gotta say, this thing is kinda like the Gem of Amaara.

ANGEL

No it isn't…all it does it protect us from sunlight while we're here.

SPIKE

Yeah, whatever. Wanna tell me why we…two vampires…come to an Island Resort? Its bloody bright outside!

ANGEL

That mystic said he felt a weird surge in supernatural energy here last night. So we came to check it out.

SPIKE

Still…weird bein' out in the day like this.

ANGEL

Wanna take the ring off? (Spike shuts up) That's what I thought. Now come on, we gotta figure out a way to get a room.

SPIKE (quickly)

No way in hell am I sharin' a room with the likes a' you!

ANGEL

It's a five star resort Spike. (he makes his way to the counter) We can't afford two rooms since my accounts are frozen.

SPIKE (frustrated)

Bloody brilliant…

BUFFY _(singing)_

[she watches from behind the plant as they make their way over to the check in line. Her eyes start to glow yellow as her face remains frozen in shock. She blinks the glow away and music starts up around her as she looks around to Angel, Riley, and Spike still freaked out. She leans back against the column next to the plant as she starts to sing]

_I was cheated by you  
>And I think you know when.<br>So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

[She peaks back around the pillar to see Riley standing, waiting for an elevator impatiently]

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
>I don't know how but I suddenly lose control<em>

[She turns back around and slides down the pillar to the ground]

_There's a fire within my soul  
>Just one look and I can hear a bell ring<br>One more look and I forget everything Ohh oh._

[She stands back up and sneaks around the lobby, being sure to stay out of sight as she sneaks closer to Angel and Spike in line at the checkout counter]

_Mamma mia, here I go again_  
><em>My my, how can I resist you?<em>  
><em>Mamma mia, does it show again<em>  
><em>My My, just how much I've missed you?<em>

[She stops behind another potted tree and holds the leaves apart as she spies on the soul-ed vampires singing dramatically as they shove each other in line, still not getting along]

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go?  
>Mamma mia, now I really know<br>My my, I should not have let you go  
><em>

[she lets the branches fling back in place before she sneaks her way back over by the elevators to Riley. He checks his phone as the doors of one of the elevators open, he tries to make his way over by it only it fills before he does, he walks away frustrated and hits the button again]

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
>I can't count all the times I have cried over you<em>

_Look at me now_  
><em>Will I ever learn<em>  
><em>I don't know how<em>  
><em>But I suddenly loose control<em>  
><em>There's a fire within my soul.<em>

[she peeks around the corner of a wall at Riley again]

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
>One more look and I forget everything. Ohh oh<em>

[she turns away and shuts her eyes in deep thought as she continues to sing]

_Mamma mia, here I go again_  
><em>My my, how can I resist you?<em>  
><em>Mamma mia, does it show again<em>  
><em>My, my, just how much I've missed you?<em>

[She breaks out singing strongly as Angel and Spike start to walk towards the elevators from the check in desk]

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did I ever let you go?_

[A small smile appears on Buffy's face as she starts to spin away from the wall]

_Mamma mia, now I really know  
>My my, I should not have let you go!<em>

She glows yellow for a moment and it fades away just as she runs right into Spike and Angel knocking them over to the ground. Riley sees the fall and jogs over to see what happened. Angel sits up from the fall and shakes his head. Spike sits up to see Buffy on top of him and smiles in surprise as Buffy looks up freaked out.

SPIKE

Well, Pet. Fancy meetin' you here.

BUFFY

(she gets up quickly, Spike and Angel do as well catching Riley by surprise) Sorry…lost my balance there.

ANGEL

You? Lose your balance? (he smiles to her as she blushes) Didn't think Slayers lost their balance.

RILEY

Buffy? (she turns to him as he smiles sweetly in surprise) Wow…you look great.

BUFFY

Thanks, Riley. (she turns to all of them still confused) Please tell me I'm losing my mind and you all really aren't here…now…together.

SPIKE

Not together love. Well…me and Senior Forehead are, not happy about it either. (Angel glares at him as Spike turns to Riley) Not sure about Captain Cardboard though.

RILEY

Charming. (he turns to Buffy) We got some readings of a drastic increase in supernatural power on this island. I was due a sabbatical anyway so they sent me to check it out.

ANGEL

Coincidence…us too.

BUFFY

Sabbatical?

RILEY

Yeah…me and Sam—sort of got a divorce.

SPIKE

Sam? Who the hell is that?

BUFFY

His wife—ex wife. (she looks to Riley with sympathy) Sorry Riley.

RILEY

It's alright. All happens for a reason. (he smiles)

BUFFY

(she remains conflicted as she collects herself quickly) Uh anyways…the supernatural power—thing was probably just us. Nine demon hunters show up on an island and its bound to happen.

ANGEL

Nine?

BUFFY

Yeah, me, Willow and Kennedy.

SPIKE

Well well, Tabitha's still with the baby Slayer huh?

BUFFY

(she smiles) Yeah. Dawn and her friends are here. Xander and Billie—

RILEY

Billie?

BUFFY

Yeah, his fiancé.

ANGEL(shocked)

Fiancé?

BUFFY

Yeah. She's half human, half Banshee. After our last apocalypse she sort of became the Power's new Champion of the Light.

SPIKE

Hey! (he turns to Angel) Thought that was us!

ANGEL

Guess they have a lot of Champions now. Suddenly feel like its not a special title anymore.

BUFFY

She has three ancient relics she uses to tap into an ancient mystical Celtic power and gets this crazy glowing power up look with this scary powerful voice. (they all look at her in shock) Yeah its all very dramatic. Oh…she banished Irish Demon Gods to another dimension too.

RILEY

(he chuckles) Anything else new?

The penthouse elevator opens and Faith walks out. She looks up and quickly notices Buffy talking to her three former loves. Her eyes go wide in shock and confusion as she ducks behind a wall and listens in on their conversation.

BUFFY

(she thinks and bites her lip) Well…Faith's here too.

SPIKE

That's not new, you two playin' nice I hope. No more right hooks to the jaw?

BUFFY

(she clears her throat and blushes) Playing nice…yeah. (Faith's expression turns frustrated) Anyways you guys don't have to stay, no big bad brewing here.

RILEY

Well I'm here on vacation anyways.

ANGEL

And the power we saw wouldn't just be you guys, it was more then that.

BUFFY

We're dealing with it.

SPIKE (realizing)

Oh so there is somethin' goin' on. Just don't want the old cuddle bears to be around eh Slayer?

BUFFY

Its just a spell Spike. We got a little musical disaster again.

SPIKE (freaked)

Bollucks! (he jumps behind Angel to shield himself as he looks around) I swear if I break into a bloody song again I'll stake myself.

BUFFY

We're pretty sure its just us and maybe the people we're around. So stay away from us and you should be safe.

SPIKE

That's a lot to ask Pet.

ANGEL

Are you sure you guys can handle it?

BUFFY

We've handled worse.

ANGEL

(he looks into her eyes as she stares back blankly. Faith continues to look both hurt and frustrated by the confrontation) Alright, we'll stick around for a few days since we don't have a way back just yet. I think we are still going to patrol around the island. If you need anything, just let us know okay?

BUFFY

Yeah. (she looks away as they all file into an elevator leaving Buffy there confused. She leans against the wall and runs her fingers through her hair and takes a deep breath in thought)

FAITH

Well that's a little insane, ain't it? (Buffy looks up and sees Faith looking at her with a frustrated and hurt expression) Heartbreak Squad's gettin' the band back together huh?

BUFFY

Faith…

FAITH

Funny thing is…every single one of 'em was making googly eyes at you. But ya just so happen to forget to mention 'Oh hey! By the way, I'm with Faith now'

BUFFY (quickly)

It wasn't like that Faith!

FAITH (frustrated)

Well that's what it looked like to me!

BUFFY

(they both stop for a moment to collect their thoughts) I was a little shocked…

FAITH

I know…I felt it. (Buffy looks at her with a guilty expression) I know ya didn't mean it B. Just…the journal thing this mornin' then they all show up outta the blue? Kinda cuts through me a little.

BUFFY

How? Like angry? Worried? (Faith looks away) Jealous?

FAITH (frustrated)

(she shoots back to Buffy) Jealous? Case ya haven't noticed…I'm not really one for the big green monster B! Maybe I just don't like the last three guys you've gotten wiggly with to suddenly make ya speechless!

BUFFY (frustrated)

Speechless doesn't always mean I suddenly wanna jump back in the sack with them! (Willow, Xander, Kennedy and Billie walk up to them)

XANDER

What about jumping into the sack? (Buffy and Faith keep their stares at one another. Xander realizes the tension) Bad time?

WILLOW (softly)

Xander…(she looks to Xander and shakes her head, the four shut up)

BUFFY

I'm with _you_ Faith…if you can't believe that I'd stay with you even if something like this happens then—

FAITH

Then what? Ya just gonna go crawling back to them? I'm sure none of 'em would mind comforting ya.

BUFFY

They've moved on.

FAITH

That's a load of crap and you know it Buffy! (Buffy freezes) Angel has a moment of pure happiness when he's with you. Beefstick tried gettin' married to get over you and see how it turned out? And Spike…(she just shakes her head and takes a deep breath) He went and got a soul for you.

BUFFY

(she realizes how hurt Faith is) Faith…

FAITH

What can I say I've done? Tried to frame you for murder? I tried to kill you? Switched bodies with you? (a tear lines Buffy's eyes) You don't understand how lucky people are to be with you Buffy…we'd do a lot just to keep you. It drove me crazy before, but I'm over that now. But I can't sit here and fight with you over them.

BUFFY

Then don't! There's nothing to fight about. (they stop and look at each other angry)

WILLOW

(she pipes up softly) Alright…what's going on you two? (Faith walks off)

FAITH

I'll be in the gym.

KENNEDY

Faith—(she reaches to grab Faith's arm but she pulls herself free and continues to the gym)

BUFFY

(she stands there, frozen with tears in her eyes) I'm going upstairs.

WILLOW

Buffy—(Buffy just holds up her hand and walks over to the penthouse elevator, slides her card and makes her way up)

BILLIE

What the…

KENNEDY

Wow…I haven't seen them fight with actual words before.

WILLOW

Okay, we need to help them.

XANDER

This isn't gonna end well…Buff was really upset.

BILLIE

I haven't seen Faith like that either.

WILLOW

(quickly trying to figure out a plan) Alright…we can't let whatever it was break them up. They're too perfect for each other.

KENNEDY

Agreed.

WILLOW

So me and Xander will go talk to Buffy. A—and you guys go calm Faith down.

BILLIE

You got it.


	4. Chiquitita

I officially think i need to be arrested...i'm enjoying writing this way too much for my own good! :D I just hope you guys like it as much as I am because really...its rockin!

The two things this fiction is based on i do not own. Those two things are Buffy the Vampire Slayer (awesome) and Mamma Mia! (awesome). Two of my favorite pop culture type entertainment things so i was like...oh yeah...goin there! :) The song is an ABBA song that is in Mamma Mia much like all of the songs in this story. This one is called 'Chiquitita' When everyone is singing just picture it sounding like it is in the movie, in most cases the movements are too kinda...they'll atleast get you an image anyways.

Anyways here ya'll are! Rock the readings and review-ings. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 4—Chiquitita<p>

RESORT GYM—AFTERNOON

Faith is alone in the gym. She stretches herself out then moves to a punching bag and lets lose upon it. She punches it angrily and violently. Billie and Kennedy walk in looking for her, they spot her taking out her anger and look to one another worried. They start to walk over to her as she continues to unleash upon the bag. She steps back and takes a breath before yelling as she jumps up and kicks the bag off its chains and into the wall. Billie and Kennedy cringe at the sight as Faith stands staring at it and breathing heavily.

FAITH

Enjoyin' the show? (she walks over to another one of the punching bags and starts hitting it more controlled)

KENNEDY

Yeah…all we need is some popcorn.

FAITH

Fancy digs around here, sure there's some popcorn somewhere. (she continues to hit the bag as Kennedy and Billie walk closer to her)

BILLIE

Easy Slayer…don't wanna knock two bags to the ground do ya?.

FAITH

(she punches the bag and grabs hold of it an leans on it closing her eyes frustrated) No. Guess not.

KENNEDY

(she walks over and hops up on the pommel horse and sits down as Billie leans against it and crosses her arms) Wanna tell us what's up?

FAITH

(she takes a deep breath and leans back, getting back into her training rhythm and starts punching the bag again) Nothin' to tell.

BILLIE

That's almost as big a lie as your ego. (Faith punches the bag and looks to them frustrated) Which is pretty bruised right now by the look 'a it.

Faith goes back to pounding on the punching bag. Kennedy and Billie look to each other worried. They try and nudge one another to try something else to get her to talk but they end up shoving each other as neither has any ideas. Faith sends a kick to the bag making it swing wildly catching their attention. She grabs hold of the bag calming its violent swinging.

FAITH

I never really had friends. (Kennedy and Billie look to her listening) I never really had anyone. Just me an' my fists for the last couple years. (she pauses and punches the bag again) Got me in a lot of trouble…the power got to my head. I killed people. Did stuff I really wish I could forget…but I wont let myself 'cause I refuse to let it happen again. My life—(she thinks for a moment) Its been tough. Lately its spun around and become so amazing I'm seriously waitin' to wake up from the best dream of my life.

KENNEDY

You don't gotta worry about that stuff Faith…this is real.

FAITH

(she chuckles to herself) Is it? (she turns to Kennedy with a curious look on her face) Humor me here Mini-me. Back in Sunny Hell, before the showdown with the First when I first came to the house…what did they tell you about me?

KENNEDY

That you were the second Slayer. Called because Buffy died.

FAITH

No. What did they tell you about _me._ Not my power…me.

KENNEDY

(she waits and speaks truthfully, even though she doesn't want to) They called you the Dark Slayer.

FAITH

And?

KENNEDY

They told us not to trust you…be on guard around you at all times. (she looks at Faith with a guilty expression who is still waiting for her to finish) Buffy told us the one time we should listen to Andrew was when he said you were a killer and that's how we should look at you.

FAITH

(she turns and punches the bag again) See? No matter what I do its all just gonna come back to my past. Faith the Dark Slayer—the one who staked a human in the heart and went Psycho Chick on everyone.

BILLIE

That was a long time ago Faith. People change.

FAITH

Do they? (she punches the bag once more and grabs hold of it leaning her forehead against it in frustration) I just basically spit in Buffy's face. I cut open the worst scar I could have and I knew it too. I just got so—and they…(she pauses and punches the bag one last time before walking away running her fingers through her hair in frustration) I don't know why I got like that.

KENNEDY

Sometimes when you have—(she chooses her words carefully) feelings for someone—they make you do things you normally wouldn't.

FAITH

So this crap is normal? (she looks to them confused and still frustrated) I don't know… never loved anyone before. You'd think it would stop me from hurtin' her.

BILLIE

(she does a double take) Wait…Back up right now Lehane

FAITH

I thought—(she thinks) Oh…that was just Ken. Sorry Blondie—like I said never really had friends so not big with the how to talk to 'em junk. Just sorta kept everythin' inside before it exploded on some demon or vampire.

BILLIE

Well now ya got 'em. What better time to learn how to open up then to vent about a fight with the girl you love to your best friends?

FAITH

(she moves back to the bag) Like I said…never really talked much. Doesn't exactly make me feel good to pour out my feelin's or some crap like that. I'd rather just beat out my pain on one 'a these guys. (she starts beating on the punching bag again. Kennedy and Billie roll their eyes. Kennedy jumps off the pommel horse and Billie moves as well. They walk to the other end of the gym out of Faith's earshot)

BILLIE

We gotta get through to her somehow.

KENNEDY

Good luck…her head's thicker then Buffy's.

BILLIE

Maybe that's why they're so good for each other. (they look over to Faith pounding on the bag and back to each other)

KENNEDY

Any ideas?

BILLIE

One…if you're up for it.

KENNEDY

Depends…am I gonna like it?

BILLIE

You're probably gonna hate it once we get goin'.

KENNEDY

(she thinks) Is it gonna work?

BILLIE

Hell yeah it is. (she smiles)

KENNEDY

(she looks over to Faith then back to Billie) Alright, what do we do?

BILLIE

(she takes off her jacket and tosses it to a bench and pulls her hair up into a ponytail) We spar with her.

KENNEDY (quickly)

You kidding! She's gonna kill us!

BILLIE

Exactly. Look, Faith grew up in Boston…its a lot like Dublin believe it or not.

KENNEDY

Yeah, I grew up in New York…whats the difference?

BILLIE

You grew up in a mansion…

KENNEDY

So?

BILLIE

I grew up like Faith, with not much more then my dad an' a guitar. That's more then Faith had but if there's one thing I learned its that ya gotta know people have your back.

KENNEDY

She already knows we have her back.

BILLIE

Not when she's this out 'a it. Look, we just duke it out with her for a while, give her somethin' other then a bag to hit. Prove we're there for her no matter how many bruises she gives us. An' she'll open up.

KENNEDY

You're putting a lot of hope on the fact she doesn't put us in comas.

BILLIE

What? Think ya can't take a frustrated Slayer? (she smirks)

KENNEDY

(she sighs in defeat and takes off her jacket tossing it to the side) If she kills me…tell Willow I love her and to put on my tombstone "Kennedy Suarez. Died proving she was a good friend to her killer".

BILLIE

(she laughs as Kennedy throws her hair up in a ponytail) I'll do that.

They loosen up their shoulders as they walk over to Faith. Kennedy looks over to Billie who cracks her neck and nods. They both reach and grab Faith by the shoulder and pull her away from the punching bag and flip her to the mats. Faith sits up with a confused look on her face.

FAITH (frustrated)

Da hell was that for!

KENNEDY

What? You wanted to just kill the punching bag all afternoon? (she reaches out her hand and pulls Faith up) Come on, if ya wanna take out your frustrations you're at least gonna put 'em to good use.

FAITH

I'm not training with you guys when I'm like this. Not good for your health trust me. (she starts to walk back to the bag but Billie grabs her and pulls her into a headlock)

BILLIE

What? We're not good enough to be your living punching bags?

FAITH

Its not that…I just don't wanna end up losing it and hurtin' you guys. (she elbows Billie and breaks her grip and shuffles away)

KENNEDY

Who said you're gonna hurt us? (she smiles as she gets into a fighting stance)

Faith looks at Kennedy and a smile crosses her face. She gets ready as Kennedy lunges for her. Faith ducks to the side and sweep kicks Kennedy to the ground. She quickly kicks off the mats and stands back up. She begins trading punches and blocks with Faith and ducks a kick. She quickly pins Faith to the mats when she is caught off guard and smiles.

KENNEDY

I'm not a potential anymore Faith…think I can handle you not holding back. (Faith flips her over her head with a kick of her legs and pins her to the mats)

FAITH

You asked for it. (she smiles)

KENNEDY

(she kicks Faith off her and quickly stands up) Alright, that's how you're gonna play?

BILLIE

(she steps up and tags Kennedy's hand and taunts Faith forward) Come on Slayer…demon nice an' ready for ya.

FAITH

Guess so.

She stays light on her feet as she makes her way over to Billie and fakes a left hook causing her to flinch, she takes advantage and quickly lays a right hook across Billie's jaw forcing her to stumble backwards. Faith's eyes go wide as she waits for Billie to recover. Billie pops her jaw and smiles, earning one from Faith as well. Her eyes swirl bright Caribbean Sea blue and her tattoos trace through gold before turning back to black. Billie jumps into a fight with Faith, the two exchange punches until Faith manages to pull her into a full nelson. Billie struggles until she jerks her head back to knock Faith away and duck down to knock her legs from under her. Faith jumps over Billie's sweep kick and dives to pin her to the mats. The two roll across the floor before Faith pins Billie down with a smile on her face.

FAITH

Score two for the unstable Slayer.

BILLIE

(she leans her head back onto the mats as Faith gets up and hops around keeping loose. Kennedy reaches out a hand to help her up) Startin' to think this wasn't the best idea.

KENNEDY

Ya think? (Billie takes her hand and stands up)

BILLIE

Feelin' better?

FAITH

(she thinks and turns to them with a smile on her face) Yeah…actually I think I'm startin' to.

KENNEDY/BILLIE (shocked)

Starting?

FAITH

Well yeah, come on we've spared for longer before Blondie had control over her powers and had to quit halfway through!

BILLIE

(she thinks as she studies Faith's sudden pumped attitude) You aren't even feelin' better are ya?

FAITH

What are ya talkin' about?

KENNEDY

Oh my god! (she shoves Faith a little) You're fakin' it so ya don't have to talk to us!

FAITH

Hey it was you guys' idea to fight to make me feel better. Ya started already…so bring it!

BILLIE

You're gonna have to talk to us eventually ya know…

FAITH

Maybe. But this is workin' for now. (she moves over and tries to grab hold of Billie who ducks out of the way and moves to her other side. Faith now stands in the center of the mats with Billie to her left and Kennedy to her right, ready for either of them to attack. All three of their eyes glow yellow for a moment before they blink it away, Faith looks at them confused until she realizes) Ah hell no…

KENNEDY _(singing)_  
><em>Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong<em>

FAITH

Really? I get a song outta this?

BILLIE _(singing)_  
><em>I have never seen such sorrow<em>

KENNEDY

I'm starting to realize why everyone hates this…

FAITH (teasing)

Why? You guys sound so pretty.

BILLIE

Wouldn't have this issue if you'd just talk to us!

FAITH

Nope.

BILLIE/KENNEDY _(singing)_  
><em>In your eyes<em>  
><em>this can't wait until tomorrow<em>

[Faith moves to kick at Billie but she grabs Faith's ankle]

BILLIE _(singing)_  
><em>How I hate to see you like this<em>

[Faith jumps and spins kicking Billie away with her other foot and landing on the ground. As she starts to get up Kennedy lifts her up and pulls her arms behind her back]

KENNEDY _(singing)_  
><em>There is no way you can deny it<em>

[Faith knocks her away and backs up into Billie who spins her around]

BILLIE _(singing)_  
><em>I can see<em>  
><em>That you're oh so sad, so quiet<em>

[Officially annoyed, Faith grabs Billie and tosses her into Kennedy. Both of them go tumbling to the ground. Faith just watches them in frustration as their words start to get to her. They sit up slowly]

BILLIE/KENNEDY _(singing)_  
><em>Chiquitita, tell me the truth<em>  
><em>I'm a shoulder you can cry on<em>

[They both kick off the mats at the same time and land on their feet. They stand before Faith]

_Your best friend_  
><em>I'm the one you must rely on<em>  
><em>You were always sure of yourself<em>

[Kennedy steps forward and starts trading blows with Faith]

_Now I see_  
><em>You've broken a feather<em>

[She manages to kick Faith into Billie. Billie takes hold of her, forcing her to listen to them]

_I hope_  
><em>We can patch it up together<em>

[Faith grabs hold of Billie and spins her over her knee forcing her to dive to the mats hard on her stomach. She turns to Kennedy]

_Chiquitita_  
><em>You and I know<em>

[She trades punches with Kennedy before laying a solid kick to her side knocking her to the ground hard as well. Billie stands up to take her turn and starts sparing with Faith]

_How the heartaches come and they go_  
><em>And the scars they're leavin'<em>

[Faith grabs Billie's fist and twists her arm behind her back]

_You'll be dancin' once again_

[Faith kicks Billie to the ground. As Billie sits up she shakes her head and twists her shoulder loosening it up]

_And the pain will end_  
><em>You will have no time for grievin'<em>

[Kennedy stands up and picks Billie up with her; both of them take a stance against Faith]

_Chiquitita_  
><em>You and I cry<em>

[Faith moves in to fight both of them at the same time, throwing and blocking punches from both Kennedy and Billie]

_But the sun is still in the sky_  
><em>And shining above you<em>

[Faith knocks Kennedy to the ground and turns to Billie and kicks her to the mats as well. The two sit up dazed and shake their heads clear]

_Let me hear you sing once more_  
><em>Like you did before<em>

[Kennedy and Billie both sweep their legs at Faith from the side, each of them taking one of her legs out from under her and knocking her on her back with a thud]

_Sing a new song_  
><em>Chiquitita<em>

[Faith lays there and blows her hair out of her face before starting to sit up with a yielding expression]

FAITH _(singing)_  
><em>Try once more like I did before<em>  
><em>Sing a new song<em>  
><em>Chiquitita<em>

The three fall back to the mats exhausted. They pant and catch their breath as their eyes and bodies glow yellow. After a moment it fades away and they remain on the ground just staring up at the ceiling. Each of them have messed up hair and a shine of sweat on their faces as they catch their breath. Finally Faith breaks the silence.

FAITH

Sorry.

BILLIE

S'okay Faith, nothin's broken. How bout you Ken?

KENNEDY

Nah I think I'm good.

FAITH

No. I mean I'm sorry about bein' all—you know.

KENNEDY

Nah, that's s'okay too. We shouldn't push ya to do somethin' ya don't wanna.

FAITH

Damn singin'….

BILLIE

Agreed. (They sit there in silence again. Faith is the first to sit up in thought)

FAITH

They're all here—at the Resort.

KENNEDY

(she sits up next, with Billie soon after) Who's here?

FAITH

All the guys Buffy's ever gotten freaky with.

BILLIE

(her eyes go wide in surprise and she raises her eyebrows) Oh…

FAITH

Yeah…that was my reaction too.

KENNEDY

What happened?

FAITH

Well, we got back and went upstairs but B left her phone down on the front counter. She was takin' a while so I came down to see what was up and I saw her talkin' to all three a' them.

BILLIE

Three?

FAITH

Yeah. Angel, Riley, and Spike.

KENNEDY

(her eyes go wide) Spike? Oh crap…

FAITH

(she scoffs to herself) Spike isn't even the worst of it Mini-me. Angel was her first big love. The guy lost his soul to a moment of perfect happiness with her.

BILLIE

Perfect happiness? (Faith gives her a look, making Billie realize) Ohhh…gotcha.

FAITH

Yeah. So that's what started the fight.

KENNEDY

Somethin' else had to of happened. I don't think you would actually yell at Buffy like that unless something else started it.

FAITH

Well…I guess they're all here because there was some kinda spike in supernatural power or something.

BILLIE (sarcastic)

Gee…three Slayers, a Goddess, a Warlock, a Seer, a Demon and a girl made of pure energy walk on an island and the supernatural power spikes on it…wonder how that happened.

FAITH

Never said they were bright.

KENNEDY

So Buffy told them who all was here…and?

FAITH

When she said I was there too they asked if we were gettin' along.

BILLIE

Which you are.

FAITH

Yep. That's all she told them.

KENNEDY

So?

FAITH

My girlfriend conveniently left out the fact she is my girlfriend to three guys that love her more then their own lives. (Billie and Kennedy's eyes go wide in realization) Yeah, not exactly the best day in the world.

BILLIE

Did you just tell her that?

FAITH

(she lays back on the mats with a frustrated groan) No…I'm a moron and assumed she was gonna leave me or somethin' and blew up in her face about it.

KENNEDY

You gotta go talk to her Faith!

BILLIE

She started cryin' when you walked away…

FAITH

(she sits up with a guilty expression) What…

KENNEDY

Well she had teary eyes and went up to the room…she wouldn't even talk with Willow or Xander. They went after her when we came in here.

FAITH

Son of a—(she thinks for a moment frozen) What did I do…

BILLIE

Its okay Faith…sometimes people in love have little fights. It happens.

KENNEDY

Willow wouldn't tell me she loved me until after she turned me into a clown…(Billie looks at her with a 'seriously' glance) No really…It was a sucky week.

FAITH (freaked)

What am I gonna do now! I bet Red and Ahab hate my guts for hurtin' Buffy like that! Oh crap and don't get me started on the Brat. She's about to come after me full on Sparkles and send me to wherever the hell Blondie sent the freaky cloud Gods!

BILLIE (thinking)

Actually…I have no idea where I sent them. Huh.

FAITH (freaked)

That's even worse!

KENNEDY

Calm down Faith, this isn't anything that can't be fixed.

BILLIE

Yeah, I mean its not like you guys started throwin' punches or nothin'. You can make it up to her.

FAITH

Then what am I supposed to do about her boy toys? They're still here and I can't hold back how it makes me feel from her. We're connected remember?

BILLIE

Yeah but you have a right to feel like that. I'm sure if some of the guys you've been with were around Buffy might feel…strange.

KENNEDY

It'll work out Faith.

FAITH

I hope so. I just wish I knew why the hell they were all here in the first place!

BILLIE

Thought they were all here to check out supernatural junk?

FAITH

But what's the chances of them all coming at the same time? There's supernatural readings all over the world.

KENNEDY

Good point…

FAITH

And what if they all try takin' her away from me? I mean…she says she's with me but…

KENNEDY

(she thinks seeing Faith's frustration) Alright, Billie and I don't know these guys, like at all…well I kinda know Spike but its not like I've had a beer with him or anything.

BILLIE

Ya know…Sometimes I feel like I don't know you guys at all…got all these crazy memories an' ya know all these crazy people.

KENNEDY

I know right?

FAITH

Guys…point please?

KENNEDY

Oh right…anyways what if me and Billie go talk to them? Figure if they got it out for Buffy while they're here?

BILLIE (proud)

Super emotion demon at you're service!

FAITH

Promise you'll kick their asses if they say they want Buffy?

KENNEDY

You kidding? I'll bring the Scythe!

BILLIE

I'll totally go Champion of Light on their asses if ya want!

FAITH

(she smiles earning one from Billie and Kennedy in return) You guys are the best buds a chick can ask for. (They get up to go after the guys when Faith realizes and yells back) Hey! Beef Stick's human guys, don't kill him.

BILLIE

(she turns back) You sure? I am half demon…think I can get away with it (she smiles)

FAITH

Nah. Don't want anythin' messin' up your Champion status…I think torture would be okay though. (she smiles)

BILLIE

Deal!

KENNEDY

Hey…I might get to stake two legendary vampires!

FAITH

Easy Ken…

KENNEDY

Yeah Yeah, talk first whatever.


	5. Dancing Queen

Shabam! I'm enjoying this wayyyy too much. :D

I'd like to announce i'm working on a plot for the up and coming season 9! :D Its gonna be epic...just sayin :P I dont own Buffy...blah blah blah...i dont own the song 'Dancing Queen' Either...all ABBA/Mamma Mia...i feel like a spastic broken record lol

Review as always! i love hearing everyone's thoughts :D Rock on yall!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5—Dancing Queen<p>

BUFFY AND FAITH'S ROOM—DAY

Buffy sits on the bed in their room of the Penthouse. She is curled up at the head of the bed holding onto a pillow crying softly to herself as she thinks. She looks over to a picture frame on the end table showing her and Faith together on one of their Scooby Picnics. She picks it up and smiles at the image of Faith holding onto her and kissing her cheek as Buffy laughs and tries to pull away. There's a knock on her door and she puts the picture back on the table quickly and wipes her tears away.

BUFFY (upset)

I don't wanna talk guys.

WILLOW

(she stands with Xander on the other end of the door, they both look worried as they talk to her through the door) How'd ya know it was us?

BUFFY (upset)

I walked away from a fight with Faith about to burst into tears…not hard to guess who would come and find out what's up.

XANDER

Well we weren't about to go comfort Faith…pretty sure Billie and Kennedy are the only ones who can do that.

WILLOW

Yeah. We get Buffy duty.

BUFFY (upset)

I don't wanna talk about it guys…

XANDER

Then how about ya just let us in and we can cheer ya up with some good old fashioned best friend fun?

BUFFY (upset)

I'm not in the mood…

WILLOW

Come on Buffy…talk to us.

BUFFY

(she takes a deep breath and gives in) Its open.

XANDER

(he smiles to Willow and the two walk in) Hey Buff. (She just nods to him as he and Willow sit down on the bed with her) What's up?

BUFFY

More then I should have to worry about right now.

WILLOW

Don't say that…

BUFFY

No seriously! I don't know who I screwed over to have this kinda crap to deal with on vacation when we all should be happy and together celebrating Xander's engagement!

XANDER

Hey, don't worry about that Buff. Me and Billie got the rest of our lives for you guys to celebrate our awesomeness. (Buffy giggles and Xander smiles) So just tell us whats got you so freaked out?

BUFFY

(she thinks for a second and turns to Xander again) Xander…when Billie met Anya—what was going through your head?

XANDER

Me? Well…Anya was a higher power by then. I was mostly just hoping that she didn't smite her.

BUFFY

Really?

XANDER

Sure, but I never thought I'd have to worry about that since she was—well you know…dead. After I saw it was really her I just wanted her to approve of Billie I guess. Not too sure why.

WILLOW

Anya was your first true love Xander…if she didn't think Billie was good enough for you then you might not have proposed to her.

BUFFY (shocked)

Really?

XANDER

Well…I was thinkin' about if I would ever propose to Billie just before things got crazy. I kept thinkin' it was too early but I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. (he thinks) I couldn't imagine my life without her.

WILLOW

I'm not too sure she could live without you either Xander.

XANDER

Yeah. (he smiles) That's why she said yes. But Anya talking about how she could see how much Billie cared for me and how she knew I would be safe with her…it was the swing vote I guess. I would have stayed with her either way though.

BUFFY

That's amazing Xander.

XANDER (proud)

Why thank ya!

BUFFY

(she turns to Willow) What about you? When Tara came back?

WILLOW

When Tara came back…the world melted away again. (she stops for a moment to think) I hated myself…I even let Kennedy melt away for a minute. All I wanted was to stay in that moment…and have Tara hold me again.

XANDER

There's nothing wrong with that Will…you and Tara were soul mates

WILLOW

Yeah…just kinda leaves me to think what the heck do you do when your soul mate dies.

BUFFY

I think you do exactly what you're doing now…live for the both of you and find a love you know she approves of. Hell she even watches over Kennedy because of how much you care about her!

WILLOW

Yeah…I guess you're right.

XANDER

Why are you asking us this stuff Buff? (he thinks and chuckles) Heh…Stuff Buff.

BUFFY

Advice. (she lays back on the bed and pulls a pillow over her face groaning) Sometimes I feel like I live in a TV show or something.

WILLOW

Well…since our home town blew up and we all have super powers—yeah I guess we do live in a wacky TV show. Or just one that someone should seriously cash in on quick at least.

XANDER

Yeah with all the evil or demon women I end up falling for. Seriously, (he counts on his fingers) Bug Substitute, mummy girl, Cordy, Anya, and now Billie. That's a full hand people!

WILLOW

Evil magnet, what are ya gonna do?

XANDER

Maybe join a convent.

BUFFY

That's for girls Xand…

XANDER

Oh…I knew that. Oh well I'll just have Will gay me up like she did to you Buff (he smiles as she moves the pillow and sticks her tongue out at him) Real mature there Slay gal.

BUFFY

Hey I'm entitled to be as immature as I want with the day I've had so far. Between this stupid spell—curse—thing, the runts finding my Crush Journal, my _almost _romantic afternoon with Faith, and those…three showing up!

WILLOW

Three?

BUFFY

I mean I have a great life now! Granted we still have apocalypses yearly apparently but I feel like a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Plus I'm with Faith now and happy! Its like the Powers like me hanging by a thread all my life!

XANDER

Breathe Buffy…breathe…we still have no idea what you're talking about remember? Who showed up?

BUFFY

(she starts to talk then groans laying back on the bed with the pillow over her face again muffling her voice) This vacation sucks.

WILLOW

Don't say that Buffy! Come on, we're celebrating Xander and Billie and surviving another apocalypse! Happy times!

XANDER

Yeah! (he thinks then an idea pops in his head) Hey Billie was gonna try and pick out her maid of honor today…don't cha wanna see the fight that breaks out between Faith and Ken?

WILLOW

Wouldn't she just have Siobhan be her maid of honor? I mean…they've known each other forever.

XANDER

Yeah but she barely talks to her anymore, she told me she doesn't think she can pick between Faith and Ken.

WILLOW

(Buffy remains under the pillow as they talk completely silent) Well its not like it's a traditional thing…she doesn't really need a maid of honor.

XANDER

But if I got my best man—umm…woman…(he thinks) Yeah ya know this really isn't a traditional thing.

WILLOW

(she smiles) No it isn't. Oh! (she suddenly gets really happy and hops up and down looking at Xander excited) We get to see Ken and Faith in dresses!

XANDER (realizing)

No way! You think they'd do it?

WILLOW

For Billie? They'd better before she goes all Glowey Bad-Ass on them!

XANDER

(he smiles) She said she's like a super Champion of the Light now.

WILLOW

Like us right?

XANDER

Yeah, except more Powers endorsed since she's a demon and has that ring that Tara, Anya and Cordy made all powerful and stuff.

WILLOW

Speaking of ring, that one you got her is gorgeous!

XANDER

Why thank ya! I asked Siobhan for some advice and she teleported me to some shop in Ireland. Guess Billie knew the owners back when and I got a deal.

WILLOW

So are you getting excited? (teasing) No more cold feet right Mr. Harris? (Buffy moves the pillow and looks at them as they continue their conversation completely devoid of her presence)

XANDER

No. I couldn't do that twice. Just make sure I'm not left alone on that day—no more visits from future me allowed.

WILLOW

Hey maybe he came back because you were meant to be with Billie instead!

XANDER

(he thinks) Maybe…But technically he was a demon who just wanted to get back at Anya and—(he is cut off by Buffy quickly)

BUFFY (quickly)

Angel, Riley, and Spike are here!

WILLOW/XANDER (shocked)

_What?_

BUFFY

Here. At the resort. At the same time as us.

WILLOW (freaked)

Why didn't ya tell us Buffy! (Buffy gives her a 'seriously?' look as Willow continues to freak) I mean—that's like huge! Like huger then huge, huge! Its humongous!

XANDER

When the heck was this Buff? You shoulda started off with that!

BUFFY

Well I was gonna…but then you started on your little rant that you guys tend to run into.

WILLOW

Well we're done. Spill. Now.

BUFFY

Me and Faith came back to the hotel to watch that movie. Came up to the room, made out a little, I left my phone downstairs so I went down to grab it from the desk. Then I burst into song after I heard Riley checking in at the desk and saw Angel and Spike stroll in like nothing was up.

XANDER

Song?

WILLOW

Oh crap…

BUFFY

Yeah.

XANDER

What did you sing about?

BUFFY

Ummm…something about letting them go—I think. I was a little shocked okay! The song got me all nostalgic or whatever. I was hiding from them while I sang until I plowed into them and ended up on top of Spike—

WILLOW (shocked)

Buffy!

BUFFY

Not like that Will! As in I tripped and landed on top of him on accident then got up quickly…very quickly, trust me.

XANDER

I thought he couldn't leave LA?

BUFFY

Yeah so did I.

WILLOW

Their last apocalypse must have broken the curse. Or since Angel is here he can come too.

BUFFY

I honestly don't care. I just care that Faith thinks I'm gonna go back with one of them instead of staying with her.

XANDER

Are you?

WILLOW

(the girls quickly look to him in annoyance) Xander!

XANDER

What? It's a viable question! When the ex's come to town everything goes crazy.

BUFFY

No Xander. I'm not getting back with one of them. Whatever I felt with them whether it was love or lust…I just—

WILLOW

What Buffy?

BUFFY

(she looks to them shyly and takes a deep breath before continuing) It just didn't feel whole. I loved them but—

WILLOW

You weren't connected. (Buffy nods slowly before looking out the window)

XANDER

Its alright Buff, you love her…sure you're not gonna let her get away that easy right?

BUFFY

(she turns and faces Xander quickly) I never said—

XANDER

Not that hard to figure out. (he smiles knowingly and adjusts his eye patch) The patched eye sees all.

WILLOW

There's so much wrong with that sentence…

XANDER

Oh you love me. (he turns to Buffy) I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Buff. Faith gives you that slight sense of not undead boyfriend normalcy that Riley gave you.

BUFFY

True…

WILLOW

Plus the—umm…satisfaction…Spike gave you. (Buffy blushes and gawks) What! Think we don't see that crazy smile and after-glow you get whenever you and Faith go to the basement to 'train'? Welcome to the world of lesbian lovin'. Awesome huh? (she smirks as Buffy blushes and Xander looks as if he is about to drool)

XANDER

My best friends both are dating women…remind me why I don't have more sick fantasies?

BUFFY

Because you're engaged. (Xander nods) And to a demon girl with just as much stamina in that department as us Slayers…not to mention she's got the experience without aging.

XANDER

(he thinks) Always an upside.

WILLOW

Anyways…all that plus the budding love like you had with Angel? Sorry Buffy…but you guys are kinda—

BUFFY

Perfect. I know! That's what makes it so dang frustrating! (she falls back on the bed frustrated and upset) Can I just sit here and mope?

XANDER

Nope. Not allowed little girl. Come on, its time for some best friend cheer up time.

BUFFY (whining)

No, I just wanna sulk until I get the courage to talk to Faith.

WILLOW

We all know that isn't gonna happen until we get the okay from Billie and Kennedy that she is all calmed down.

XANDER

Which could take a while. Sooo…lets go! (they try and drag Buffy from the bed but she stays strong) Buffy…come on.

WILLOW

Seriously Buffy! It'll be good for ya!

BUFFY (whining)

You can't make me! (they get her to the edge of the bed when she lets go of their hands and they go flying to the floor on their butts) Oops…

WILLOW

(she blows her hair out of her face) Come on Buffy, get outta this brooding thing, its not worth it! You guys are gonna be fine once things calm down!

XANDER

Yeah come on! What happened to our crazy fun Bubble blonde buddy?

BUFFY

I died. Twice. (she pulls the pillow over her head again. Willow and Xander begin to glow yellow as they huff at Buffy who also starts to glow under the pillow. Their eyes all glow yellow and swirl back to normal with the rest of their bodies. Xander and Willow look at each other as they shake away the spell and shrug as they turn back to Buffy)

XANDER

Uhh Buffy…I think we're about to break into song.

BUFFY

(she sits up frustrated) Great…

WILLOW

Who cares! She needs it now. (She flicks her wrist and Buffy's pillow goes flying form her hands, forcing her to face Xander and Willow) This is how much we have your back Buffy…we're gonna burst into song for ya.

BUFFY

Yeah…exactly what I needed right now guys…

XANDER

See! There you go again! Come on Buffy, you were born and raised in LA! Don't they teach you how to have fun on vacation there? I mean really, you're blonde and all but you definitely don't have more fun.

BUFFY

I do too!

WILLOW

(she smirks) Then prove it. Come on Buff! Me and Xander used to be the geeks remember? You taught us how to be exciting! That there was a whole different world out there, and that we belonged in it for more then me trying to get Xander to pass Geometry.

XANDER

And me trying desperately to get a date with anyone…look at me now? (he puffs out his chest proudly with a smile) Xander Harris…engaged to a Champion.

BUFFY

You didn't need me for all that guys.

WILLOW

Oh don't even Buffy. (Music starts up around them in a catchy pop tone) You're the girl that busted these nerds out of their shell. Now admit it!

BUFFY

No.

XANDER

Fine, then we'll do it for you!

XANDER/WILLOW (_singing)_

[The two start to sing dramatically like the crazy, fun, and outgoing people they become when together with their blonde best friend]

_You can dance  
>You can jive<br>Having the time of your life_

[They saunter to opposite sides of the bed Buffy sits on along with the beat]

_See that girl  
>Watch that scene<br>Diggin' the dancing queen_

[With a quick motion the two grab hold of the comforter and flip Buffy off to the foot of the bed to be tangled in the blankets. She untangles herself and looks around for her friends. They hop at her from both sides, startling her as they continue to sing. They lift her up back to sit at the edge of the bed.]

_Friday night and the lights are low_  
><em>Looking out for a place to go<em>  
><em>Where they play the right music<em>  
><em>Getting in the swing<em>  
><em>You come to look for a king<em>

[Willow hops down next to Buffy on the bed as Xander continues to sing to them dramatically. Willow smiles and sways to the beat as Buffy begins to give in to the catchy tune]

XANDER _(singing)  
>Anybody could be that guy<br>Night is young and the music's high_

[Xander does an excitingly terrible air guitar and jumps up onto the bed and starts jumping on it with Willow close behind him]

_With a bit of rock music  
>Everything is fine<br>You're in the mood for a dance_

[The two hold their hands out to Buffy with a smile. An equal smile crosses her lips and she takes their hands and starts jumping on the bed with them]

_And when you get the chance._

BUFFY/XANDER/WILLOW _(singing)  
>You are the dancing queen<br>Young and sweet  
>Only seventeen<em>

[The three jump off the bed one at a time, Buffy last with a flip showing her Slayer skills. Xander and Willow walk over to the French doors and each holds one handle]

_Dancing queen  
>Feel the beat from the tambourine, Oh Yeah!<em>

[Willow and Xander pull open the doors and the three go bursting out onto the large terrace. They continue to dance and joke around together]

_You can dance  
>You can jive<br>Having the time of your life  
>See that girl<br>Watch that scene  
>Diggin' the dancing queen<em>

[the girls sit Xander down on a picnic table and sit on either side of him with flirty smiles]

BUFFY _(singing)  
>You're a teaser, you turn 'em on<br>Leave 'em burning and then you're, gone_

[With a smirk as Xander's eye goes wide the girls get up quickly and pull him with them. Buffy continues to sing while dancing with her friends]

_Looking out for another  
>Anyone will do<br>You're in the mood for a dance  
>And when you get the chance<em>

BUFFY/XANDER/WILLOW _(singing)_

[Buffy climbs up on top of the picnic table easily and jumps off happily with a graceful motion]

_You are the dancing queen_

[Willow does the same right behind her]

_Young and sweet_

[Xander follows lastly]

_Only seventeen  
>Dancing queen<br>Feel the beat from the tambourine, Oh Yeah!_

[They jump up into the air together again and then continue to dance together in a joking fashion with wide smiles on their faces]

_You can dance  
>You can jive<br>Having the time of your life_

[Xander and Willow both smile as Buffy tosses her hands up in the air in celebration and they both pick up the cooler from the side of the terrace]

_See that girl_

[They smile at one another and open the lid to see the ice has completely melted. As Buffy remains oblivious they sneak up behind her]

_Watch that scene  
>Diggin' the dancing queen! <em>

[Buffy turns around in time just to see Xander and Willow splash half the cooler at her with bright, happy laughter. She freezes with a disbelieving smile and grabs hold of the cooler splashing them with what's left inside. The three friends laugh and splash water at one another as the music fades away. They all glow yellow and it fades away along with their laughter as they all sit on top of the picnic table letting the sun dry their clothes]

BUFFY

Remind me again why we don't do the crazy best friend thing as often?

WILLOW (smiling)

I don't know but it was fun! Well…you know…minus the random musical number.

XANDER

And it was a girly one too! (he whines) Nothing manly about being a Dancing Queen…

BUFFY

Awe, poor Xander. (she smiles and splashes water in his face again with a giggle)

XANDER

(he wipes it away dramatically with a smile) Well someone's feeling better.

BUFFY

Yeah…(she thinks) A lot better. Everything with the other three guys just caught me and Faith by surprise I guess. I care about her a lot and she knows it. I think we'll be okay.

WILLOW

Yeah, its not like they're gonna be staying here long either anyways, right? (Buffy is silent and looks away trying to be innocent) Buffy…

BUFFY

Well Riley is on a sabbatical from the army so he isn't going anywhere…

XANDER

And what about Spike and Angel?

BUFFY

Well Angel knows we wont be together anytime soon, Faith or not…its Spike that's gonna be trouble.

XANDER

Wait…(he thinks) How are they here anyway! It's a tropical resort! As in sunlight? And lots of it!

WILLOW

Last time I checked in with them Angel said something about Wolfram and Hart had these special rings or something that stopped the whole sunlight equals poof thing for a vampire. He said that he'd only use it if he absolutely had to.

BUFFY

One problem still not solved…

WILLOW

Well how long are they going to stay?

BUFFY

A few days at least. They don't have a way home fast enough.

XANDER

Really…Angel's loaded and he didn't just bring a private jet or something?

WILLOW

He just got off an apocalypse Xander! You know he doesn't have access to his evil lawfirm money right now!

XANDER

Oh yeah…

BUFFY

Whatever. It still doesn't mean anything. I'm with Faith and I'm gonna stay with her. (she starts to get up) I gotta talk to her.

XANDER

(him and Willow both grab her and pull her back with laughs) Whoa there Buff. Give her time to cool down, let Billie and Ken hang out with her for a while.

WILLOW

Yeah, you don't want to go back to Faith if she's still all…well Faith. (Buffy gives her a glance and Willow quickly puts her hands up) Hey I'm just saying she has a temper! Not evil…just temper.

BUFFY

I know. You guys are right.

XANDER

Of course we are (he smiles widely) Now we have some fun to be had before we get together to research this wacky spell before the luau later missy!

BUFFY

Please tell me it involves that cute little marketplace at the edge of the village!

WILLOW

Well it does now! (the girls grab Xander and drag him along)

XANDER (quickly)

Wait! Is it too late to go get beat up by Faith!

BUFFY/WILLOW

Yes.


	6. Our Last Summer

And after a few estranged months with lacking inspiration to update, I'm back! :D I apologize, but lets just hope it doesnt happen again, yeah?

I'd like to remind the haters, if you dont like the format just dont waste your time. I apologize for any grammer and spelling mistakes, i'm only human.

The song is "Our Last Summer" once again from Mamma Mia, originally by ABBA, i had to change some words in the lyrics, however, to make it fit my needs :D

Enjoy guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6—Our Last Summer<p>

COASTLINE—DAY

Billie and Kennedy walk along the pathway of the coastline towards the beach. They look around in curiosity as thought searching for something. Billie breaks the silence frustrated with a groan.

BILLIE (frustrated)

Okay…I just realized I'm lookin' for three guys that I've never met let alone seen before!

KENNEDY

(she continues looking around) Well all I've seen is Spike so I'm not doing much better then you right now.

BILLIE

(they reach the end of the pathway and step onto the sandy beach gazing around to each person in the water, tanning, playing volleyball, building sandcastles and anything else one would imagine on a beach) Alright…Two vampires with fancy sunlight privileges an' a commando. Can't be too hard right? Look for three hot guys?

KENNEDY

Spike is so not hot…just sayin'.

BILLIE (smirking)

Says the lesbian.

KENNEDY

Hey just 'cause I've been playin' for the other team as long as I could remember doesn't mean I can't judge guys right? You can tell the difference between a hot chick and a freak right?

BILLIE

Point taken. You said Spike had bleached slicked back hair?

KENNEDY

Yep. (they look over to a group of surfers walking back from the water slicking their wet blonde hair back) Well damn…this sucks.

BILLIE

Somethin' tells me they wouldn't be out in the open like this. (she thinks for a moment)

KENNEDY

Uhoh…you look like you're thinking. How many bruises am I gonna get this time?

BILLIE

Ignorin' that… (she looks back and sees the empty cove towards the coastline from the pathway they had taken to the beach) Hey, you think if we went down to that rocky shore it would be empty?

KENNEDY

(she looks to the jagged rocks down the cliff making the stretch of sand near un-accessible) Uh…duh? Pretty sure you cant get down there without climbing gear…or a flying carpet.

BILLIE

Or super powers. (she smiles widely) Come on, I think I know how to flush out our three meat heads.

Billie takes off across the grass towards the rocky incline. Kennedy rolls her eyes and runs after her. Billie's speed increases as she focuses, her eyes swirl blue and her tattoos trace through gold before returning to black as she leaps from the edge of the rocks with her banshee powers. She lands halfway down the incline and slides down before jumping to the side then kicking off another bolder and landing with a somersault into the sand. Kennedy comes to a quick stop at the cliff's edge almost losing her balance as she looks down to Billie smirking at her from the sand.

BILLIE (teasing)

Come on Slayer! Don't tell me you're afraid 'a heights?

KENNEDY

Not all of us can jump across a canyon ya know Cayne.

BILLIE

Yeah, but you're a Slayer…I figured you could do somethin' I could do even if ya had to do it the hard way.

KENNEDY

You better have a damn good idea if I'm about to jump down a pile of sharp rocks!

BILLIE

Well if you cant do it then we know my plan wont work anyways. Come on already!

Kennedy rolls her eyes and groans a final time before taking another look at the steep incline of sharp jagged rocks and boulders. She takes a few steps back before taking a deep breath and charging for the end of the cliff. She leaps forward and lands on a boulder almost losing her balance. She hops down to another one and then jumps to the incline as she runs down it at breakneck speed. She jumps off a final boulder soaring forward with her momentum and plowing into Billie knocking her to the sand. They both sit up coughing.

BILLIE

Damn Suarez! (she coughs and ruffles the sand out of her straightened hair and brushes it off her ripped jean shorts) Thought Slayers were supposed to be graceful about that crap?

KENNEDY

(she stands up) You kidding? That was epic! Lets do it again! (she walks back to the cliff as Billie grabs her arm) Oh…right…we got a mission to do.

BILLIE

Right. (she looks around) Think we're safe here?

KENNEDY

Well I hope so since we just did two crazy acrobatic feats no one normal could think of.

BILLIE

Touché…(she looks around before pulling off her bracelet and holding it in her hand where she wears Eevul's ring. The ring sparkles brightly and the simple bracelet flashes blue and turns into her invincibility amulet, the jewel in the center swirling bright blue and black) Love the charmed bracelet idea Willow had…corny pun but still handy so I have it with me all the time.

KENNEDY

So? You're going to banish them to another dimension?

BILLIE

No…but we'll call that plan B. Faith said they were here to check out some crazy supernatural ratings right?

KENNEDY

Yeah, so?

BILLIE

Well, easiest way to get them to us to talk to them is give them a supernatural rating they'll never forget. (she smiles)

KENNEDY

Anyone ever tell you you've gotten really cocky about your little Champion status?

BILLIE

Maybe. But I still don't know what the hell it means so lets just stick with scaring the crap out of 'em to get 'em out of Faith's way.

KENNEDY

You're probably gonna scare the hell outta them! (she thinks for a second then gains an evil smirk) Hey…if you can get Spike to wet his pants I'll buy your drinks tonight at the luau.

BILLIE

Careful what ya wager Ken! Now I'm gonna stage this all crazy, jump behind that rock. Nobodies explained me to these muscle heads, right?

KENNEDY

(she climbs behind a boulder and ducks out of sight) No, I don't think so. Angel runs an evil law firm trying to make it good so no one really contacts him anymore and Riley is in the military so no one _can_ contact him. Spike couldn't leave LA till now so no worries there.

BILLIE (smirking)

Oh this is gonna rock. How good do you think I can play Big Bad?

KENNEDY (realizing)

Oh you're evil Cayne! (she smirks happily) This is gonna be great. Just don't kick their asses too hard, yeah?

BILLIE

But…its for Faith?

KENNEDY

Good point. Go for it!

Billie pulls the chained amulet around her neck and it starts to swirl wildly. Her body gains a wispy black and bright blue aura as she stands her ground as the power starts filling her. She holds up her right hand and clenches her fist as Eevul's ring starts twinkling brightly. Billie gains a similar aura as her eyes turn a piercing blue just before she is engulfed in a bright exploding blinding light. Kennedy winces and looks away from the piercing light as she looks around being sure the glowing Billie did not attract unwanted attention. When Billie gains hold of her power, Kennedy turns to her still shielding her eyes and shouts to Billie.

KENNEDY (shouting)

Hey Cayne! Still with me?

BILLIE

(her voice is booming with power) Yeah, I can control it.

KENNEDY

Is the scary voice necessary?

BILLIE (normal voiced)

(she clears her throat) Sorry…

KENNEDY

No, that's good! Use it when they show up…if they show up.

BILLIE

(she focuses and cocks her head in thought) I think I sense the vampires…and a strong human with a lot of demon hunting equipment.

KENNEDY

That's them…really? You sensed demon hunting technology?

BILLIE

I think our friendly little angels in the sky are pointin' them out to me. Bout time we got a break from 'em.

KENNEDY

Well? Are they coming?

CUT TO: COURTYARD—DAY

Angel and Spike both sit at a patio table in the shade drinking out of coffee mugs. A large pointed crystal sits in the center of the table lamely as they look impatient and bored.

SPIKE

This is getting bloody ridiculous….

ANGEL

Well its better then being stuck together in that room isn't it?

SPIKE

I'll drink to that. (he chugs the last of his drink) ya packed more baggies 'a O positive right mate?

ANGEL

Yes Spike...because baggies of blood are so easy to get through airport security...

SPIKE

Well where the hell are we supposed to get it from? Eat a pig?

ANGEL

Theres a butcher down the block, we can probably get some there. We wont be here long.

SPIKE

Why not? Buffys here.

ANGEL

Exactly. (he sips at his cup as Spike looks at him in disbelief) What?

SPIKE

You might be able to get over the most amazing thing thats ever happened to you but I sure as hell can't.

ANGEL

Who said I was over her!

RILEY

Wow...and I thought I was the jealous one. (he stands by their table with a smile as he drinks his beer)

SPIKE

Well if it isn't Captain Cardboard. Shouldnt you be anywhere but here?

RILEY

I could say the same for you.

ANGEL

Excuse Spike...actually...no, please don't. Stake him if you want.

RILEY

Oh really? You promise?

SPIKE

Hey!

ANGEL

Yeah, if i do it its just gonna look petty to the Powers that Be. (he turns back to the pointed crystal on the table. It glows for a second and spins to point at him)

RILEY

(he sits at the table confused) Whats that?

SPIKE

Oh sure...sit down mate, no problem. Care for a cup 'a blood too?

ANGEL

(he and Riley both glare at him as he scoffs and looks away) Its a mystical energy compass. Basically whenever it detects some kind of supernatural energy it points in its direction.

RILEY

So...you want to surround the supernatural compass with two vampires? No offense but...thats just plain stupid.

SPIKE

You got a better plan?

RILEY

(he pulls out his phone and pulls up a radar screen) Hate to say it...but theres an app for that. (he smiles as the radar on his phone spins showing blips on the screen)

SPIKE

Lookey there! Lil' Nancy's useful!

RILEY

My unit has devices like this with specialized apps on it for our mission. It detects the specialized disruption in wavelengths magical energy causes.

ANGEL

Has it gone off at all?

RILEY

Nothing serious...strongest one i can figure is right here. (he points at a bright dot next to another slightly dimmer dot) and I'm guessing its Willow since its next to someone equally as powerful as this one (he points to another dot similar to the one next to Willow)

ANGEL

Buffy and Faith?

RILEY

My best guess...yeah. Then theres these three that are pretty strong. (he points to another three together) But i think those are Dawn and her friends. The two right in the middle are you guys.

SPIKE

Say...can ya hook us up with one 'a these doo dads?

RILEY

(he scoffs) Sorry, government issue.

ANGEL

This reaches the whole island? (Riley nods) What about the other two Buffy said was with them? Willow and Xander's girlfriends?

SPIKE

Well Kennedy's a Slayer so she should look kind of like Buffy...maybe a little dimmer.

RILEY

Oh there we go. (he points to two blips on the screen off to the side, one Kennedy and the other slightly smaller one is Billie) huh...thats weird.

ANGEL

What?

RILEY

Says shes off at the deserted end of the coast. With someone alot less powerful then her.

SPIKE

Maybe its Xander's girl. They said she was half demon right?

ANGEL

(he looks at the radar as Billie's blip starts to get larger and brighter) Uh...what does that mean?

RILEY

(he looks in confusion as the radar starts to blink and freeze up. He taps at the screen to try and recover it but the screen turns blank. The crystal compass in the center of the table starts spinning out of control then stops and twitches at the power in Billie and Kennedy's direction) Nothing good. I gotta go.

ANGEL

(Riley stands up and walks in the direction of Kennedy and Billie only to be stopped by Angel) Wait, we're coming too.

SPIKE (confused)

We are?

RILEY

Its alright guys, the program might be glitching, it could be nothing.

ANGEL

Or it could be something big after Kennedy. Willow gave me back my soul twice—I owe it to her to make sure her girlfriend is okay. (Riley nods and the two start walking. Spike looks annoyed and walks after them)

SPIKE

Hey! I wanna get on the Scoobies good side too! (Riley and Angel roll their eyes)

COASTLINE—DAY

Billie—still glowing brightly with her power—sits on top of the boulder Kennedy is leaning on picking at her nails. Billie runs her fingers through her hair and sighs as Kennedy looks around one last time.

KENNEDY

So two things. One, people are dumb for not noticing a living nightlight down here.

BILLIE

Well no one comes over here Ken, plus its already daylight out.

KENNEDY

True...but second, I thought these guys were Champions. You'd think they would sense super powerful girls and come runnin'. Hell even the army guy should have called a swat team by now!

BILLIE

I hope not...I dont wanna have to knock out innocent soldiers who dont know what world they're messin' with.

KENNEDY

Well they're still taking forever. (she looks over to Billie who is sitting bored on the rock staring off into space randomly still glowing brightly) How long can you stay like that anyway? That aura thing is kinda crazy.

BILLIE

Not sure. I guess a while if I'm not usin' too much of the power.

KENNEDY

But you're definately juiced enough to get them over here?

BILLIE

I should be...since Willow and Landon both texted me feelin' the power boost you'd think two vampires would notice.

KENNEDY

Yeah. They aint the brightest around though...Angel _did_ take over an evil law firm.

BILLIE

Wolfram and Hart?

KENNEDY

Yeah. How'd you know?

BILLIE

I've been around a while. The branch in England tried gettin' my great grandmother to attack the rest of Europe—extend her evil kingdom and all that...oh! Hey I think they're comin'!

Kennedy ducks down behind the boulder out of sight as Billie leaps up on top of a taller ledge and crouches down waiting patiently still glowing with her power. Angel and Spike follow Riley's lead to the end of the cliff and climb down the steep incline. Once they reach the beach front Riley takes point again holding his radar trying to pin point the powers location. Kennedy looks up to Billie and smiles, Billie nods and stands up on the edge and taps into more power causing her to glow brighter atop the tall stone. The three guys stumble back from the blinding light as Billie's voice booms with power when they look back to her still shielding their eyes from the light.

BILLIE (powerful)

You three hold alot of nerve seeking me out.

SPIKE

And you hold alot of nerve blindin' us to death!

BILLIE (powerful)

_Silence! _(Billie's power quickens again for a moment causing the three to flinch. Kennedy starts chuckling trying hard to hold back her laughter)

ANGEL

Spike! For once just shut the hell up!

RILEY

What is that anyway?

ANGEL

I dont know...but I dont really like how this looks.

BILLIE (powerful)

Much as you shouldn't en-souled one. (She leaps down from the ledge and lands a few yards in front of the three who look shocked at Billie as her eyes emit a piercing blue light and her wispy glowing aura swirling around her as a nameless wind kicks about her hair) What business do you have lurking about _my_ Island? It is a place of purity and I've done much to preserve its exile from your endless moral war.

RILEY

Endless war?

BILLIE (powerful)

You dont know what you've gotten yourself into, do you mortal? (she walks forward and stands in front of Riley as he quivers trying hard not to show his fear, Kennedy watches entertained as Angel and Spike take a step back) The affairs of the mystical is not a game of chess for mindless soldiers and government scientists to try and join. It is a fight of the Light and the Darkness, nothing more.

RILEY

Well thats my choice to make, not yours.

BILLIE (powerful)

Isn't it? (She smirks) I hold power you could not imagine, Riley.

RILEY (shocked)

How did you-?

SPIKE

I'd stop talkin' Captain Cardboard...best not make it angry.

BILLIE (powerful)

(she turns to Spike and walks toward him) So...you are the newest Champion to the Powers. (she eyes him as though examining him) I thought you'd be taller.

SPIKE (insulted)

Hey! Says the little glowing lady over here! What the soddin' hell are you anyways?

ANGEL

Spike—

BILLIE (powerful)

I'm the being you should fear, vampire. I am the purest personified Light of this realm. The beginning of the first selfeless deed—pure riteousness.

ANGEL

So...you're like the anti-First?

BILLIE (powerful)

(she runs to stop in front of Angel with bluring speed. She stops in front of him as he jumps, she speaks strongly with venom in her voice) You dare compare me to that masochistic entity!

ANGEL

I didnt mean it like that! I was only stating a fact!

BILLIE (powerful)

I know what you were doing. (she moves her hand in front of his face as he blinks a flinch. Kennedy starts cracking up again) You have strayed from your path Angelus. I should turn your lifeless body to dust where you stand for what you have done even while in posession of your soul. (Angel remains silent and stares Billie down)

SPIKE (cocky)

Check it out, Sparkles likes me better.

BILLIE (powerful)

(With a flash of light all three men are knocked to the sand and Billie appears in front of them a few yards away again) I dislike all of you, were it my choice the power given by Light would only reach those of pure heart, mind, and soul. Not demons and bafoons.

RILEY

You'd be seriously lacking soldiers then.

BILLIE (powerful)

Not if Darkness worked in a smiliar fashion. However...as you said...the Purest Evil has tampered with this realm by forcing a battle upon The Slayer.

ANGEL

Buffy—

BILLIE (powerful)

Don't worry vampire. The one called Buffy you all love is one of my purest warriors. She is safely on her destinies path along with her friends who also make up some of my greatest assets. (they look relieved as Billie holds her hand out to the side) You three however...(her hand flashes and her dual blade appears in her grasp. The Celtic designs on the blades glow brightly as thought they were on fire along with the tattoos on her arms) you are about to meet the end of your destinies.

RILEY (shocked)

What!

SPIKE (rigid)

You can't do that.

BILLIE (powerful)

Can't I? (she takes a stance as thought she is about to lunge at the three) Any final words former warriors of mine?

ANGEL

Just a question...I think we deserve to know who exactly is about to end us—Who are you?

BILLIE

(she smiles and starts cracking up. She drops her stance as she leans over laughing holding onto her dual blade and skewering it in the sand as support. She speaks in her normal tone as she calms down enough to speak) I'm the girl that just played the most epic prank on you three.

KENNEDY

(she moves out from behind the boulder cracking up) Awe Cayne! You totally coulda taken it farther! (she walks up to Billie's side as they both start chuckling together)

SPIKE (annoyed)

Baby Slayer! What the hell are you doin' here with this psycho?

KENNEDY

This psycho is mine and Faith's best friend thank you. (she smiles) Nice seein' you too Spike, even if you were about to wet your pants. (the girls start cracking up again)

RILEY (frustrated)

What the hell is goin' on!

ANGEL (frustrated)

Who are you two?

SPIKE

This is Kennedy, she's the new Slayer that's with Willow.

KENNEDY

Nice to meet you two.

ANGEL

And who's the living lightbulb with the crazy blades?

BILLIE

Oh! Sorry. (Her aura fades away along with her dual blade and she returns to her normal blue eyed, Banshee form. She takes off her amulet and turns it back into a bracelet and puts it on as her eyes swirl back to normal brown) I'm Billie Cayne, Xander's fiancé.

SPIKE

You gotta be a lot more then that pet. Had some crazy power back there.

KENNEDY

She's a Champion like you two...only not just for the Powers, but for Light in general. That and she's half Banshee—actually she's just a long story.

RILEY

Well what was with the scaring the hell out of us routine?

BILLIE

We have our reasons. (her and Kennedy smile teasingly) Once we found out Buffy's old boy toys were here, we realized we never met ya.

ANGEL

So you decided to make us think we were gonna die? (Billie and Kennedy chuckle again)

RILEY

No wonder they're Faith's best friends

SPIKE

Hey! (he looks at Billie closely in disbelief) I know you!

BILLIE (confused)

You do?

SPIKE

Yeah! (he thinks then realizes) You're that Banshee Princess! (he takes a pause then turns frustrated) You tortured me back in the eighties!

KENNEDY

Damn Cayne, never new you were cool even when you were evil.

BILLIE

I did? (she thinks and looks at him in deep thought) It wouldn't surprise me...I tortured alot of demons. They last longer then humans. But you dont ring any bells.

SPIKE

Me an' Dru were in Ireland for a while back then and you captured us—somethin' about not being welcome in your mommies forest.

BILLIE

Well hey, you try feedin' on humans my family had dibs on an' I'm gonna get even. Well—back then anyways.

RILEY

So you were evil too—Whats with you guys and hanging around evil people?

ANGEL

Watch it Riley.

RILEY

I'm just saying! Is there anyone genuinely good around you besides Buffy?

KENNEDY

Standing right here ya know...

BILLIE

And Xander's never hurt a fly that wasn't evil. Or Dawnie and her friends.

SPIKE

Well all that aside, there a reason you two lured us out here?

KENNEDY

Besides the fact that you three here has Buffy completely freaked out?

ANGEL

Can't say I wasn't waiting for that to come up. Look, we're here on business. Soon as we get a flight back, we're gone.

BILLIE

An' in the meantime? (the three groan as Billie and Kennedy sit on a boulder. The three roll their eyes as Angel leans against a tall rock, Riley sits on the ground and leans against another boulder that Spike sits on top of as he pulls out a cigarette)

KENNEDY

Hey we haven't been in the group too long, how about you guys give us a little history lesson?

SPIKE

And is there any special reason why you're so persistent?

BILLIE

(her and Kennedy look at each other then back to the three guys) Curiousity?

RILEY

Being with Buffy...it was the best and worst thing that ever happened to me. (he pauses as he thinks and looks out to the water) I loved her so much that I turned into an anarchist for her—but she didn't love me back.

ANGEL

Buffy was my reason for existing. (they look to him as he broods against the rock with his arms crossed over his chest) I realized I was just bringing her down though—given when we...

SPIKE

(the girls look confused as Spike blows a puff of smoke from his mouth) If they shag, the great forehead over there loses his soul to a moment of pure happiness. (Billie and Kennedy's eyes go wide in shock) Gypsy curse an' all that.

ANGEL

Thanks Spike...makes me sound so manly.

SPIKE

Not as bad as me Princess—I've done worse to her then both of you combined.

RILEY

Besides following her like a whipped puppy for three years?

SPIKE

(he flicks his cigarette away) I almost hurt her in the worst way a monster can...(he looks away) Thats why I went and got a soul. Now it just sickens me.

ANGEL

Thats what a soul does. Even thought when I got mine I was sickened for almost a century...

KENNEDY

Wow, you three are really whipped aren't you? (they all look at her as she chuckles) Hey, nothing wrong with it. I'm whipped for Willow.

RILEY

How is Willow anyway? Last I heard she was a little too into black magic.

KENNEDY

Alot better...she went evil but got some rehab. She broke the hold the darkness she had on her though—shes a Goddess now.

ANGEL

Good. Willow deserves peace like that. (they remain silent for a while)

BILLIE

What 'bout you three? You don't seem at peace. (they look at her) I'm a Banshee remember? I can feel inner pain.

SPIKE

Not really up for sharin' there pet.

KENNEDY

Point of getting you guys out here was for you to share. Obviously you still have feelings for Buffy—I mean Angel moved to LA for her, Riley tried to get married to get over her, and Spike...you got a soul.

RILEY

Dont take this the wrong way...but how the hell do you two know so much about us but we know nothing about you?

BILLIE

Magic. (she smiles)

ANGEL

I'm starting to see why she fits in so well. What do you two want to know?

KENNEDY

(she thinks) Do you guys still love Buffy? (as she waits for a response her and Billie's eyes glow yellow, but the glow shoots to the three guys as they look away in thought. Each of them glow yellow and as it fades away Billie and Kennedy start chuckling) Oh this should be good...

ANGEL

Of course I still love her...its always been Buffy for me. But—I just know I'm not the best she can get.

BILLIE

(whispering to Kennedy) Ain't that right. (Kennedy elbows her)

ANGEL

When I first saw Buffy my world turned upside down...and when I lost her it twisted again—

SPIKE

Yeah, I might have wanted to kill her at first but Slayer grew on me ya know?

RILEY

I sort of thought she was a ditzy blonde...

KENNEDY

She kinda is.

RILEY

Yeah, but she's still the crazyest thing that happened to me and I'll never forget every minute of it.

BILLIE

Really? Like what? (a soft acoustic guitar starts playing around them)

ANGEL _(singing)_  
><em>I can still recall<br>Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

[He looks shocked as Spike smirks and Riley looks confused]

_Walks along the Seine  
>Laughing in the rain<br>Our last summer  
>Memories that remain<em>

RILEY

(the music fades quietly) What the hell?

BILLIE

Oh…something else on that supernatural energy is a little curse or hex or something we have goin' on.

KENNEDY

Yeah, all of us have been breaking out into song. And you three just caught it from us. (the girls smile)

SPIKE

Oh bloody well not! I'm not doing this soddin' musical crap again.

KENNEDY

Hey, you know there's no way around it Bleach Boy.

RILEY

So we're all going to sing?

BILLIE

Probably. (she turns to Angel) Care to continue? I believe you were singing about your memories with Buffy?

ANGEL

Do I have to?

KENNEDY

Yep.(the music starts again)

ANGEL _(singing)  
>We made our way along the head stones<br>And we sat down in the grass under the starry sky  
><em>  
>SPIKE <em>(singing)<em>  
><em>I was so happy we had met<em>

[He rolls his eyes and groans]

_It was the age of no regret  
>Oh, yes<em>

RILEY _(singing)_  
><em>Those crazy years<br>That was the time _

[He looks freaked out and confused]

_of the Initiative  
><em>  
>SPIKE <em>(singing)<em>  
><em>But underneath<br>We had a fear of flying  
><em>  
>RILEY<p>

_Of not growing old  
>A fear of slowly dying<em>

ANGEL/RILEY/SPIKE _(singing)_  
><em>We took our chance<br>Like we were dancing our last dance  
><em>  
>ALL <em>(singing)<em>

[The guys all sing as they look off into space remembering all their good times with Buffy as Kennedy and Billie harmonize with them]

_I can still recall  
>Our last summer<br>I still see it all_

_Midnight demon fights  
>For our lives most nights<br>Our last summer  
>Walking hand in hand<em>

_Spells going wrong  
>Our last summer<br>New fights all along  
>Living for the day<br>Worries far away  
>Our last summer<br>We could laugh and play_

BILLIE _(singing)_  
><em>And now you run Wolfram &amp; Hart?<em>

[Angel looks away guilty as Billie turns to Riley]

_A military man?_

[Riley nods solemnly as she turns to Spike]

_A smoking fan?_

[Spike stops and flicks his cigarette away harshly with a scowl]

_And all you want is Buffy?  
><em>  
>KENNEDY <em>(singing)<em>  
><em>That's what it seems<em>

BILLIE/KENNEDY _(singing)_  
><em>I bet she stars in all their dreams<em>

ANGEL/RILEY/SPIKE _(singing)_  
><em>I can still recall<br>Our last summer  
>I still see it all<br>Midnight demon fights  
>For our lives most nights<br>Our last summer  
>Walking hand in hand<br>I can still recall  
>Our last summer<br>I still see it all  
>Walks along the Seine<br>Laughing in the rain  
>Our last summer<em>

BILLIE/KENNEDY _(singing)_

Memories that remain

[The music fades away and the five all glow yellow and shake it away]

SPIKE

Bloody hell…at least last time I had a better song then that!

BILLIE

I thought it was cute. (she smirks)

RILEY

I don't know why I'm surprised…this sort of thing happens a lot around you guys.

ANGEL

At least I didn't turn into a puppet again. (Kennedy and Billie look at him in confusion as Spike starts chuckling) Don't ask.

KENNEDY

So, you three really each want Buffy back, huh?

RILEY

I don't know you that well Kennedy, but if you're with Willow you must be a nice girl. So don't take it the wrong way when I say that's a really dumb thing to ask when it comes to Buffy.

BILLIE

Hey don't look at us, we've never fallen for the girl.

KENNEDY

I often enjoy making her look dumb even.

SPIKE

Well with me at least, I'd die for her—again.

ANGEL

I've already lost my soul for her once.

RILEY

Safe to say we're going to fight for her again.

BILLIE

Too bad you're a little late this time around.

SPIKE

Yeah? What's that supposed to mean pet?

KENNEDY

She's seeing someone right now.

ANGEL (shocked)

(he stands up from the rock) What…she didn't say—

KENNEDY

Well of course she didn't say! Hello? The three guys she's been with in the last what? Eight years? All show up at once while she's on vacation with her honey, I'm surprised she didn't head for the hills—

SPIKE

Whoa stop right there baby Slayer. You said the new guy is here? With you?

BILLIE

Well…not exactly—

RILEY

Well either he isn't or he is! Which is it! (the three are all standing and anxious as they wait for Kennedy and Billie's response)

KENNEDY

First of all—that's not really our business to tell you.

BILLIE

Second, even if we _did_ tell you all you three would do is mess it up.

ANGEL

(he takes a breath) Look…if Buffy's happy then we have no place messing that up.

RILEY

Except Spike.

SPIKE

Hey!

RILEY

Don't even! Its you're fault we broke up!

SPIKE

Oh hell no, you brought that on yourself you ponce!

RILEY

That's a load of shit and you know it! (the two move very close in each other's faces about to trade punches when Angel breaks them apart)

ANGEL

Knock it off! We all know we lost our chance with her…if she has someone else now then we need to just shut up and take it like big boys. Alright? (they scoff and nod unhappily)

KENNEDY (harsh)

You better. If you three do anything else to mess these two up I swear nothing is gonna stop me from staking you two. (Angel and Spike look shocked by Kennedy's harsh tone)

BILLIE (harsh)

(she turns to Riley) Don't think that leaves you off the hook G.I. Joe. (Riley looks shocked as well) I'm half demon…which means if I have reason to—I can torture you till you die with a clear conscience…got it?

RILEY

No offense you two…but you said it yourselves. You're not that close with Buffy, I mean friends yeah but threatening to kill for her?

KENNEDY

Never said the threats were coming just for Buffy. (The three look confused)

SPIKE (confused)

But…you just said.

BILLIE

Yeah. We're protecting our best friend.

ANGEL

(he goes rigid as he realizes) Faith…

SPIKE

What? Dark Slayer has a new boy toy too? Well, well…feel sorry for the chump already. Girl has this whole dominatrix issue.

KENNEDY

We'll make sure we warn Buffy. (her and Billie remain serious as Riley and Spike turn to them in shock and disbelief)

RILEY (disbelief)

Buffy and—

SPIKE

Alright, where's the cameras? (he looks around searching for the hidden cameras) Think I'll fall for this? I'm not that thick, love!

ANGEL

Spike…(he grabs Spike to stop his turning around) Shut up.

SPIKE

I bloody well not! These little girls are tellin' us that Buffy's with that—that…murdering psycho?

BILLIE (harsh)

And what the hell were you before you got a soul?

RILEY

Well…he did say Buffy liked a little monster in her man—woman.

KENNEDY

Not just that meat head. (the two walk up to them menacingly) Faith proved beyond a doubt that she had changed for the better. She was Buffy's friend when she needed one and had her back no matter what. She never pushed and they have a connection no one can even touch.

SPIKE

We are still talking about the same girl right?

BILLIE

(her eyes flash blue and her tattoos trace gold before returning to black as her expression turns more hostile) Listen up Bleach Boy, Faith is our best friend an' Buffy is the girl the people we love would die for. If you try any funny crap while you're here I'll go Glow Stick Billie on your ass.

SPIKE

(he holds his ground) there a reason why you're threatening just me?

KENNEDY

Cause Angel and Riley look like they know their place. Even if they're a few shades of green right now.

ANGEL

Fine. Buffy's with Faith now, we understand.

RILEY

No funny crap.

BILLIE

(Spike remains silent) Well?

SPIKE

(he scoffs) Fine. But I'm not bein' nice about it.

KENNEDY

Good. (the three guys make their way back to the rocky incline and climb back up, when they make it back up to the pathway Kennedy turns to Billie) You'll go Glow Stick Billie on his ass, huh?

BILLIE

Hey, somethin' about that guy just didn't sit right with me.

KENNEDY

Think we set 'em straight?

BILLIE

Probably not. Lets not tell Lehane that either…just gonna make her paranoid and more jealous.

KENNEDY

Yeah. (she thinks) Two vampires and a secret agent…only Buffy.

BILLIE

I know right?

COURTYARD—DAY

The three guys sit down at a table again looking completely zoned out in their thoughts.

ANGEL

You guys aren't giving up, are you?

RILEY

Nope.

SPIKE

Bloody well not!

ANGEL

You know Faith is probably gonna kill you, right?

RILEY

I can handle myself.

SPIKE

Against a Slayer? I think not mate.

RILEY

True, but I can bank on the fact she doesn't want to kill a human again…you on the other hand, she can kill.

ANGEL

Huh, maybe we should let him go after Buffy after all.

SPIKE

I can hear you ya know!

ANGEL

Good, you were supposed to.


	7. Lay All Your Love On Me

Two in one night :) On a roll people lol. I think this is one of my favorite chapters in this story.

Haters dont bother. :D

The song is "Lay All Your Love On Me" from Mamma mia like everything else originally by ABBA, but again a few lyrics are changed to fit the story :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7—Lay All Your Love On Me<p>

TOWN SQUARE—DAY

Xander and Willow both walk out of a shop together eating ice cream cones. Xander wears swim trunks and a button up shirt open showing his chest while Willow wears a one piece bathing suit with a wrap around her hips and sunglasses on top of her head.

XANDER

I gotta say…I'm liking this whole resort town thing. I mean, we can just walk everywhere in our bathing suits. Its like the signs in the windows say 'No Shirt, No Shoes, Come on in!'

WILLOW (teasing)

Yeah right, you just like oogling the girls in bikinis everywhere you turn.

XANDER

So do you!

WILLOW

Why Mr. Harris! I am in a committed relationship. No way would I oogle someone other then Kennedy's goodies.

XANDER

And still with the giving me images I don't need of someone who isn't my fiancé.

WILLOW

Does it feel weird to say that?

XANDER

(he shrugs) I dunno…not really I guess. I mean I did before with Anya.

WILLOW

But you're not afraid of it this time?

XANDER

No. I don't think I am. (he smiles to himself) I guess dieing for ten minutes changes a guys perception on life. (Willow flinches guiltily) Hey…what was that?

WILLOW

What was what? (she flinches away again)

XANDER

That! (Willow refuses to look at him as she just eats her ice cream) Will…there's nothing wrong with me. I died but you all brought me back. Not like we haven't done it before.

WILLOW

I know…but you were about to go to heaven, Xander. I guess I'm just sick of ripping my friends away from eternal peace and happiness.

XANDER

What you guys ripped me from was a line that I couldn't tell the end of to get into the pearly gates. (he smiles as Willow chuckles) You brought me back to the woman I love and the best friends a guy could ever wish for. I'm not done here, I wanted to come back.

WILLOW

Really?

XANDER

Yeah! If I didn't I could have told you when I was just a ghost.

WILLOW

That was your soul technically.

XANDER

Well whatever it was. I didn't come back like Buffy did. I never crawled out of my grave or anything creepy like that. I came back in the arms of my friends with the courage to propose to Billie. So thank you, Will. (he smiles at her and puts an arm around her shoulder)

WILLOW

You're welcome. (she smiles then changes the subject after a moment) So…any wedding plans yet? I have a feeling its gonna end up like the last one with half of the guests being demons. Just please tell me you aren't gonna stick with the circus family excuse again?

XANDER

Very funny Will! But no…not really any plans yet. Billie wants to take me to Ireland for a while after we get back from vacation…see if she can find any family or old friends from way back when.

WILLOW

Ones that won't wanna rip your head off I hope?

XANDER

Geeze I hope not! We're gonna be gone for a while. Probably a couple months.

WILLOW

Yeah. Kennedy had this big idea of going to Brazil for a while, that Coven that had the text on the Guardians of the Slayers? Well turns out according to them, there's another temple down there like the one in Sunnydale. Its guarded by an Amazon warrior clan devoted to the Guardians too…she thinks she is gonna get some super training while I'm figuring out my new destiny.

XANDER

I thought Tara said you were an earthbound goddess now.

WILLOW

Yeah…I'm a lot of things I guess. Doesn't mean I know what any of it means though.

XANDER

You should go. I mean if its only for like a few weeks…I'll be with Billie and then Faith and Buffy can handle things back home for a month, right?

WILLOW

Oh goddess…leave them alone? Together? For a month? They'll be going at it like bunnies!

XANDER

Well…they still have Dawn in the house…

WILLOW

Xander…her birthday present from Faith was those super headphones that block out all sound.

XANDER

(his eye goes wide in realization) Oh…

WILLOW (teasing)

Yeah. Oh.

XANDER

Geeze…with all the lesbian sex that goes on in that house I'm glad I'm moving in with Billie.

WILLOW

Yeah, wouldn't want her thinking you had too many fantasies now would you?

XANDER

Which I don't! (Willow stops walking and looks at him knowingly) Alright…some…but I'm a man, what else do you expect?

WILLOW

True. Come on, lets go find Billie and Ken.

COASTLINE—DAY

Billie and Kennedy sit on a boulder at the bottom of the steep rocky incline looking out to the tides. Willow and Xander make it to the edge of the pathway and look down at them.

WILLOW

There they are!

XANDER

Yeah…question is how did they get down there?

WILLOW

Well…Billie has super jumping powers and Ken is a Slayer…pretty sure they can run down a rocky slope. (she smiles to Xander)

XANDER

Well yeah…but I cant without losing my only good eye left.

WILLOW

Then you better hang on to your lunch. (she takes Xander's hand and holds up her other)

XANDER

Wait…you're not gonna—

WILLOW

Yes I am. Women we love, here we come!

She swirls her hand and the two surround in sparkling lights and disappear, as Xander stands freaked out. They appear in a swirl of sparkles in front of Billie and Kennedy down near the boulder. Xander loses his balance and stumbles away from Willow panting and catching his breath as Billie and Kennedy jump in shock.

KENNEDY (freaked)

Holy crap!

BILLIE (freaked)

What the hell!

WILLOW (teasing)

Hi baby, nice to see you too.

XANDER (uneasy)

You guys are about to see my lunch again…just a warning.

WILLOW

It'll pass in a minute Xander, stop being a baby.

XANDER (uneasy)

My apologies…Hey I think you left my spleen behind Will.

BILLIE

Awe! (she hops off the boulder and goes to hug Xander) Teleporting is nasty the first time around, you okay?

XANDER

Yeah, just promise I don't have to do that again.

WILLOW

Well how are you going to get back up the cliff? (Xander groans)

KENNEDY

So you guys have any luck with Buffy?

WILLOW

Yes! Goddess you two aren't gonna believe what happened!

BILLIE

(as she rubs Xander's back as he recovers from the teleport) The three guys she's been with the last eight years showed up an' Faith got really jealous.

WILLOW

Alright…or you will believe it.

KENNEDY

Yeah, we got Faith to tell us.

XANDER

They don't know that Buffy is with Faith though.

BILLIE

Well they do now. (her and Kennedy smile proudly)

WILLOW

Alright…either me and Xander are slow or you guys are just maniacally good.

KENNEDY

Little bit of both. (she smiles) We lured them over here and chatted them up. They ended up breaking into song then we threatened them.

XANDER

Threaten?

BILLIE

Yeah…we sorta said that if they messed up Buffy an' Faith that we'd end 'em.

XANDER

Billie!

BILLIE

What! From what we've heard about these knuckle heads they deserve to get the crap scared outta 'em!

WILLOW

Well…yeah…but that doesn't mean you can go around threatening the guys that—(she thinks) Broke Buffy's heart and…well put her through hell.

KENNEDY

Will? You hear yourself right?

WILLOW

(she thinks) No…Billie's right. Scare the hell out of them, good plan.

BILLIE

So where's Buffy now?

WILLOW

Shopping spree with Dawn.

XANDER

Buffy's depression shopping sprees are something only another Summers girl can keep up with.

KENNEDY

Good, it'll get her mind off things. Faith stayed in the gym to work off some steam.

BILLIE

So…(she looks at Xander with an innocent face and suggestive tone) That means the suite is all…empty.

XANDER

(his eye goes wide as he clears his throat) Uh…yeah it umm…would be. Yes.

BILLIE

(she hugs into his side and wraps an arm around his neck teasing him) Maybe we should make it occupied?

XANDER

(Billie starts kissing his neck with a smirk as his eye remains wide and his voice quivers) Will…little help here?

WILLOW (smiling)

One early honeymoon coming up. (she swirls her hand and Billie and Xander are surrounded in white lights as Billie continues to tease Xander. Just before they disappear Xander mouths 'thank you' to her. After they teleport away Kennedy starts chuckling) What?

KENNEDY

Cayne. The girl got nice and comfy with us really quick.

WILLOW (happily)

(she puts her arms around Kennedy's neck with a smile) So did another certain girl I know.

KENNEDY (happily)

Yeah? Who's that? I might have to kick her ass for making you all happy like that.

WILLOW

Really? You'd kick your own ass? That's something I'd have to see.

KENNEDY (teasing)

That's kinky.

WILLOW

Nah, just teasing. (she looks over to the waves mesmerized) Wow…that's a really nice view.

KENNEDY

That's what I thought too. And since we're the only ones who can get down here basically…its nice and quiet. (she unties the wrap from around Willow's waist with a wink making Willow smile and blush. Kennedy lays it on the sand and sits down on it motioning for Willow to join her as she takes off her t-shirt to reveal her bikini top with her ripped jean shorts)

WILLOW

No fair showing off your latina tan.

KENNEDY (smiling)

I thought you liked my tan. All exotic and sexy.

WILLOW

Well yeah, the word that comes to mind is duh. But it just shows how I'm cursed with pale skin.

KENNEDY

But you're blessed with so much more. (Willow blushes and Kennedy puts her arm around her waist as they both look out to the waves)

WILLOW

Yeah. Like a musical spell that could hit at any second.

KENNEDY

It doesn't seem that bad so far. Kinda romantic if you think about it.

WILLOW

(she smiles softly) That's what Tara said last time it happened too.

KENNEDY

Really?

WILLOW

Yeah. Well sort of…everyone was researching and we left to go be out in the romantic beautiful day. Songs everywhere we turned…it was nice.

KENNEDY

Well its just us this time, not a whole town but…I kinda think a beach all to ourselves is pretty romantic too.

WILLOW

No arguments here. Its always this amazing after an apocalypse. Going to an island resort is just icing on a very yummy cake.

KENNEDY (thinking)

Oh the things we could do with icing and cake…

WILLOW

(she playfully nudges Kennedy with a smile) Now who's having kinky thoughts?

KENNEDY

Hey its your fault this time Red.

WILLOW

Maybe Slayer, but you just ruined the romantic mood.

KENNEDY

What if I burst into a song? Would the mood be back?

WILLOW

(she looks at Kennedy lovingly) You'd sing a song for me?

KENNEDY

Well sure. No promises its gonna sound good thought. Maybe if that spell kicks in, the couple times I've sung with Billie sounded okay.

WILLOW

Couple?

KENNEDY

Yeah, when we were trying to talk to Faith and again with the three meat heads.

WILLOW

Me and Xander sang with Buffy to cheer her up. This is really getting crazy.

KENNEDY

I thought it was romantic?

WILLOW

Crazily romantic. (she smiles then thinks for a moment) What was your life like before you met all of us? Not as crazy I bet.

KENNEDY

Well I was a potential with a watcher. I went to school and when I came home I trained. Pretty boring when you think about it.

WILLOW

That can't be all you did though.

KENNEDY

Well I'd go out to one of the clubs in the city once in a while with the guys. Was always fun being the hot girl in a group of guy friends when they know they can look but can't touch

WILLOW

(she smiles) All rights reserved for a lucky lady each night huh?

KENNEDY

Well I didn't pick someone up every night…I had more relationships then one night stands but nothing serious. Just ones that lasted a while before they ended.

WILLOW

Big fight?

KENNEDY

No, just didn't feel right.

WILLOW

(she looks to Kennedy confused) What do you mean?

KENNEDY

Well…remember when I told you about getting to know a girl? How its like flirting in code?

WILLOW

Yeah. (she smiles) The night you tricked me out on a date with you.

KENNEDY

Hey you still came. And I got the first genuine smile out of you I'd seen the whole time I was in that house when I told you what I liked about you. (Willow smiles shyly to herself) See, there it is. Anyways…once you get to know a girl you should feel something. But I never really did—

WILLOW

Never?

KENNEDY

(she smiles) Not until I met you. I already told you that you were the first woman I ever really loved.

WILLOW

Yeah, I know. (she smiles and kisses Kennedy softly) Gotta love it when my exotic Latin Slayer gushes her feelings to me.

KENNEDY

(She smiles and speaks lovingly into Willow's ear softly in Spanish) _Usted es__lo mejor que__le ha sucedido__a__mí, mi__amor._

WILLOW

I'm more of a Latin and dead languages girl.

KENNEDY

Oh no worries, I just gushed my feelings in Spanish.

WILLOW

What did you say?

KENNEDY

You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, my love.

WILLOW

(she smiles sweetly) Its beautiful…the 'my love' part is kind of cheesy though.

KENNEDY

Yeah. But it doesn't sound weird to Spanish people, just how we speak.

WILLOW

Am I really?

KENNEDY

Really what?

WILLOW

The best thing that ever happened to you?

KENNEDY

Are you kidding? Didn't you hear how I was before I met you? Lame girl, right here.

WILLOW

No you weren't.

KENNEDY

Definitely was. But you guys are so exciting and full of life, it showed me a lot. That's why I stayed with you all instead of heading back to New York.

WILLOW

You don't miss your parents?

KENNEDY

They were always too infatuated with their money to care much about me, my Watcher was more of a father to me…and the Bringers killed him.

WILLOW (softly)

I'm sorry.

KENNEDY

Its alright. I think the universe made it up to me. (Willow looks at her confused) When I look into your eyes I see that you love me as much as I love you. I feel complete now that I've been with you Willow…that's the power you have over me. (The two's eyes glow yellow before their bodies are covered in a glow. The glow fades away as they continue to stare into each other's eyes lost to one another)

WILLOW

Still want to sing that love song?

KENNEDY

Not sure if I have a choice now. (she smiles)

WILLOW

Well…before it starts. I just want you to know that I feel the same way about you. Your eyes say so much about what you feel…things that can't be put into words.

KENNEDY

I think the words 'I love you Willow Rosenberg' do a pretty good job. Or…'you're the most amazing woman I've ever met'.

WILLOW

I bet you say that to all the pretty red heads.

KENNEDY

Are you kidding me? (music starts up around them and Kennedy stands up taking Willow's hand and pulling her up as well) I'm like a whole new person after being with you Will!

WILLOW (teasing)

Really? How so?

KENNEDY _(singing)_

[She smirks as she takes a step back from Willow slowly as she starts to sing]

_I wasn't jealous before we met_  
><em>Now every chick that I see is a potential threat<em>

[She takes a defensive pose in front of Willow while smiling at her over her shoulder]

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

[She takes a few steps forward kicking the air]

_You've heard me saying that slaying was my only vice_

[She turns to Willow and looks her softly in the eyes as she starts to walk towards her slowly]

_But now it isn't true  
>Now everything is new<em>

[She stops in front of Willow and takes her hands]

_And all I've learned  
>Has overturned<em>

[She falls to her knees while still holding Willow's hands]

_I beg of you  
><em>

WILLOW _(singing)_

[Willow smiles and slowly falls to her knees in front of Kennedy as well still holding her hands]

_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
><em>Lay all your love on me<em>

[Kennedy leans in to kiss her only to be stopped as Willow smiles teasingly before standing up and moving quickly to a large tall boulder and leaning against it as Kennedy stands up keeping her eyes on her lover]

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
><em>A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck<em>

[Kennedy smiles seductively and beckons her forward while taking a few steps forward. Willow walks to her with a seductive smile on her face]

_I still don't know what you've done with me_  
><em>An earthbound goddess should never fall so easily<em>

[She stops in front of Kennedy with a soft worried expression as Kennedy runs her fingers along her cheek. Willow takes her hand and holds it to her cheek as Kennedy gives her a loving gaze]

_I feel a kind of fear_  
><em>When I don't have you near<em>  
><em>Unsatisfied<em>  
><em>I skip my pride<em>  
><em>I beg you dear<em>

KENNEDY _(singing)_

[Kennedy takes hold of Willow's hands and spins her softly so that she can hold her from behind as she sings to her]

_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
><em>Lay all your love on me<em>

[Willow turns around in her arms and looks at her sweetly]

_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
><em>Lay all your love on me<em>

[Willow leans in to kiss her but Kennedy stops her with a seductive smirk and backs her up gently to a smaller boulder. Willow leans against it as Kennedy remains close with her hands on Willow's hips kissing her neck softly as Willow's eyes flutter giving in to Kennedy]

WILLOW _(singing)_  
><em>I've had a few big love affairs<em>  
><em>They lasted pretty long but they've been pretty scarce<em>

[Willow nudges her away and collects herself as Kennedy smirks at her and walks backwards into the tide as Willow follows her]

KENNEDY _(singing)_  
><em>I used to think I was sensible<em>  
><em>It makes the truth even more incomprehensible<em>

[Willow stands close to Kennedy with the waves moving up to touch their feet then retreat back to the water as they stand in the wet sand together looking into one another's eyes]

KENNEDY/WILLOW _(singing)_  
><em>'Cause everything is new<em>  
><em>And everything is you<em>  
><em>And all I've learned<em>  
><em>Has overturned<em>  
><em>What can I do?<em>

[The two lean in close within an inch of one another and slowly fall to their knees in the moist sand as the water rushes up to them then retreats again]

KENNEDY _(singing)_  
><em>Don't go wasting your emotion<em>  
><em>Lay all your love on me<em>

[Kennedy gently lays Willow down in the sand while leaning over her still staying close to her, looking into her eyes]

_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
><em>Lay all your love on me<em>

WILLOW _(singing)_

[Willow moves her hand up to softly caress Kennedy's cheek, it gains a soft white glow as Willow smiles sweetly]

_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
><em>Lay all your love on me<em>

[The waves come up to them once again, but as they start to run over Willow's feet, the water separates around and over them into little droplets that reflect the sunny day in beautiful sparkles. Kennedy smiles at Willow as they are surrounded by the beautiful reflected sparkles on the water drops]

_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
><em>Lay all your love on me<em>

[Kennedy leans in and kisses Willow passionately as the music fades out. The two glow yellow and continue their embrace as the glow fades away. After a moment Kennedy leans back looking again into Willow's eyes]

KENNEDY

Remember when I asked you about that Brazil idea?

WILLOW

(she smiles) Yes.

KENNEDY

Well? I know you don't wanna leave everyone for a month…but I figure if they need us you have your teleporting more under control now. And we don't have to worry about getting hurt because I swear I'll protect you. Billie says there's probably some nasty demons in the rainforest by the temple down there, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it.

WILLOW

I know you can. And I think it sounds amazing.

KENNEDY (excited)

Really!

WILLOW

Definitely. I mean…after an apocalypse we're usually okay for a few months before needing to worry about another one. Heck, after Buffy died the first time she went to LA for the summer with her Dad.

KENNEDY

You're pretty amazing Will.

WILLOW

Well you're insanely amazing Ken.

KENNEDY

You do know that you're still floating the water around us right? (Kennedy smiles as she looks around to the sparkling droplets of water in the sun, Willow looks around slightly surprised)

WILLOW

Oops.

KENNEDY

Not oops. (she moves from hovering over Willow to lay on her side next to her as Willow rolls to face her, they look at the twinkles in the sunlight) Its like being able to see the stars during the day.

WILLOW

What can I say…you bring out the magic in me.

KENNEDY

Not gonna lie, a lot better then being just your kite string. (she looks to Willow and looks into her eyes sweetly) They make your eyes twinkle too.

WILLOW

Yours too. (she smiles and kisses Kennedy sweetly. Once they break the kiss they lean their foreheads together) Is it terrible that Buffy and Faith are going insane while we're making out on a beach and Billie and Xander are all locked up in the penthouse?

KENNEDY

Nah, its vacation. (Willow chuckles) They'll be fine, Faith isn't gonna let Buffy go that easily. At least when she realizes loving someone doesn't mean running away like a chicken when the going gets tough.

WILLOW

Yeah…(she realizes what Kennedy said and looks at her quickly) Wait—what?

KENNEDY

Well she's just punching stuff to get away from her problems…kind of chicken if you ask me.

WILLOW

No, before that.

KENNEDY

Faith isn't gonna let her go that easily?

WILLOW

(she looks at Kennedy slightly frustrated and Kennedy smiles) Ken…I have my ways of getting you to talk if you don't fess up right now.

KENNEDY

Alright fine…You can't tell anyone though, got it? (Willow nods) Nope. Swear to me, right now Willow Rosenberg.

WILLOW

I swear.

KENNEDY

Alright, Faith is pretty positive that she's in love with Buffy. She hasn't felt that for anyone before though and she's afraid to say it. She doesn't know if Buffy loves her back and doesn't wanna freak her out or anything—or freak herself out actually.

WILLOW

(she bites her lip before confessing) Buffy loves Faith!

KENNEDY

(her eyes go wide) What!

WILLOW

I saw the way Buffy looks at Faith…and not just in the checking her out kind of way. She admitted it after I kind of called her out on it.

KENNEDY

Yeah…I had to do the same thing with Faith.

WILLOW

We need to tell them.

KENNEDY

No we don't. (Willow looks at her worried) Look…we can't bring it up because we swore we wouldn't tell anyone. Don't even tell Xander or Billie we know they love each other. This is just something they need to work out together and say when they're ready. Alright?

WILLOW

Yeah, you're right.

KENNEDY

Heck yeah I am. (she smiles proudly as Willow chuckles) Now come on, I told Dawn that we'd meet up with them to figure out this musical thing.

WILLOW

I thought it was romantic?

KENNEDY

Well yeah, we had our love song. I'm done now.

WILLOW

Well Dawnie is keeping Buffy busy, so how about lunch instead?

KENNEDY

Sounds good to me. (she puts her arms around Willow and they disappear in an array of sparkling lights)


	8. Super Trouper

Keepin' on truckin'.

The song's Super Trouper, which i don't own. Along with Buffy The vampire Slayer...obviously lol. And for the record, if you can picture what happens...you'll get a good laugh :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 8—Super Trouper<p>

SCOOBY PENTHOUSE—DAY

Buffy sits cross legged on the floor with a candle in front of her as Willow pours sand around her in a circle. Xander sits in a chair while the teens line the sofa watching as Buffy takes a deep breath.

WILLOW

Alright Buffy, you said this worked once before?

BUFFY

Yeah, it was how I first saw that Dawn was sent to me by the monks.

LANDON

This must be a pretty powerful trance to see things like that.

DAWN

Yeah just be careful around her…she pushed me into a wall that day.

BUFFY

Sorry Dawnie.

DAWN

Hey, I'm over it. You're just my abusive big sister is all.

XANDER

So I'm sort of confused about this whole thing…Buffy is going to literally _see_ spells?

WILLOW

Yeah, with the magical elements around her plus her abilities as a Slayer she should be able to basically move her mind to a new plane of thought that can see the trace spell signatures in magic. (Buffy lights the candle and lifts up the incense to the flame)

KRYSTAL

That's pretty trippy.

WILLOW

Yeah, it takes a completely focused and disciplined laser sharp mind like Buffy's to get to that state of mind. (Buffy blows out the incense and the smoke causes her to cough as she waves it away. Willow looks at her as Buffy stops like a child caught in the cookie jar)

KRYSTAL

Laser sharp focus huh?

WILLOW

Yeah…(Buffy clears her throat and sets down the incense and moves to a meditative position) Anyways, she said this took a long time before (Willow lifts up her hand as it glows a soft white, a large bubble-like barrier surrounds Buffy before fading away) So one soundproof bubble so she can focus without the distractions.

XANDER

Hey! Who you calling a distraction? (Willow looks to him with a raised eyebrow as he realizes) Oh…good idea Will.

LANDON

Even better, since now we can go back to watching this movie. (he grabs the remote and hits play as Mamma Mia continues playing on the tv, the five all watch intently)

DAWN

So…you three really jumped around Buffy's bedroom like that?

XANDER

Pretty close.

WILLOW

Yeah only we ended up out on the big balcony outside.

KRYSTAL

Really no room to make fun of them if we ran around the island reading Buffy's diary.

XANDER

I'm still trying to picture Angel, Riley, and Spike singing.

DAWN

Spike sang last time didn't he?

XANDER

True…but Angel? Come on, he's too broody for a musical.

LANDON

Speaking of musical…what are we gonna do if Buffy's trance thing works?

WILLOW

Well…it should tell us if it's the kind of Spell we can break or if we just have to wait it out or something.

KRYSTAL

Wait it out?

WILLOW

Some hexes or curses are just meant to work their course or until something is reached. Like—like a lesson or higher state of thinking.

XANDER

Or the end of the musical?

WILLOW

Well—yeah I guess.

DAWN

Well the last song was yours and Kennedy's right? (Willow nods as Dawn takes the remote and goes to the scene selection of the movie) Well besides the song from when we first got here, everything is in order.

KRYSTAL

Oh cool! What's next then?

DAWN

(she selects a scene as they watch the musical number begin and they all turned wide eyed and laugh) Holy crap!

WILLOW (hysterical)

No, please please…make it stop!

XANDER (hysterical)

No way…I'm so not gonna be able to deal with something like this happening.

LANDON (calming down)

Well…I think we can skip this song. Its not like we're about to get up on a stage in outfits like that, pretty sure the hex wont trigger.

WILLOW (calming down)

Yeah, there's almost always a lead in to it. And we aren't having a bachelorette party yet so I think were safe from the girl power band reenactment.

KRYSTAL

Thank god. I feel like that's something I could get stuck in. (the elevator dings and opens to Kennedy, Faith, and Billie walk out intent on each other's conversation each of them carrying a smoothie)

KENNEDY

Oh calm down Faith, its not like its gonna be forever.

FAITH

Like hell! What am I supposed to do for a month while you guys are out travelin' the world? (She drinks her smoothie)

BILLIE

Gee, I dunno…why not enjoy some alone time with your girlfriend?

FAITH (teasing)

What do ya got against B leavin' her alone with me for a whole month Blondie?

BILLIE

Good point. (Faith smacks her jokingly as Billie chuckles)

KENNEDY

Might wanna have Willow check on that spell…I think Billie's inner evil is coming out.

XANDER

How's Billie coming out again? (the three look up shocked at everyone. Faith freezes)

KENNEDY

What? You guys having a party and didn't invite the party animals?

BILLIE

By the way…Ken just wishes I was comin' out.

DAWN

Pretty elaborate cover up being engaged to Xander and all. Must be pretty far in the closet.

BILLIE

What can I say. (she walks over to Xander and kisses him sweetly) I'm committed.

FAITH (worried)

Is…uhh—(she pauses as she looks around the room) Buffy here?

WILLOW

Yeah—well sort of. (she motions to her still sitting on the ground in her meditative state) She's trying to get in a trance to see spells, that way we can figure out what kind of…thing is affecting us.

KENNEDY

Trance?

LANDON

Yeah, she'll be able to see the trace left by magic or supernatural powers. She should actually see the magical essence inside all of us.

XANDER

Well…you know. Except for me.

DAWN

Wait a minute…what about a month traveling the world?

WILLOW (to Kennedy)

You told them already?

KENNEDY

Well…Billie told me about her and Xander so I figured—

DAWN (confused)

You guys too?

XANDER

Yeah…we were gonna talk to all of you guys once this musical thing was over but…

BILLIE

Me an' Xander are gonna go to Ireland for a while, now that I can go back without gettin' stuck there I thought it would be good. Plus Siobhan keeps callin' me for help. She might be a super powerful sorceress but she still needs some muscle against some of the demons there.

WILLOW

Me and Kennedy are going to Brazil too, there's another old temple for the Guardians of the Slayers and Ken wants to try and get a few pointers from the warrior clan down there that guard it.

KRYSTAL

(she fakes a sniffle dramatically) Just admit it, you cant stand to be around us anymore.

LANDON

Oh shut it Krystal (he smacks her jokingly) It sounds amazing.

DAWN

Yeah, you guys are gonna have a ton of fun.

WILLOW

You aren't upset?

DAWN

Don't worry, I'm not gonna summon another Vengeance Demon and make a wish. (she smiles as Xander and Willow chuckle) You guys have a good time, and bring me back a cool present!

FAITH

(she looks at Buffy curiously with a soft, worried expression) So, what do we do when B gets in that trance, thing?

WILLOW

Well she is going to be really out of it, like she is hallucinating? So we just need to let her do whatever until she adjusts. I gave her some more powerful ingredients so its gonna be different for her.

LANDON

Its probably a hex that we can't stop…we might just have to let it play its course—so basically till we reach the end of the musical.

KENNEDY

I doubt it. (she turns to Willow with a warm smile) There is no spell that Willow can't show who the Wicca boss is!

DAWN

She wont have a choice if it's the right kind of…whatever it is.

BILLIE

Nah, gotta go with Ken on this one. Between Willow and Landon I don't think we're gonna be singin' show tunes for much longer.

KRYSTAL

(she smirks with an idea) Care to bet on it?

FAITH (teasing)

That's gotta hurt…doubtin' Merlin and Red that much huh Fortune Teller?

KRYSTAL

Nah…I just seriously want someone to have to do what we're about to wager.

XANDER (realizing)

Oh that's evil!

KENNEDY

That bad huh? Sounds like fun. I'm in.

DAWN

You don't even wanna see what you're gonna have to do?

BILLIE

Nah, we have that much faith in the super wiccas.

KRYSTAL

Alright…when Buffy tells us what kind of spell it is that's the decider. If Willow or Landon can break it you win, If not then we do.

FAITH

They gotta legit try. No fall backs, got it?

WILLOW

I give you my wicca word. (she smiles)

KENNEDY

Then we have a bet my friends. (Kennedy, Billie, and Faith each shake hands with one of the teens just as Buffy takes a sharp breath and her eyes shoot open)

WILLOW (amazed)

Wow! That was fast! (she waves the sound proof barrier away as Buffy remains sitting staring forward in a daze) Okay, everyone just take it easy while she adjusts.

DAWN

Buffy? (Buffy remains spaced out)

KENNEDY

Maybe it didn't work?

WILLOW

No, it did. I can tell. (she kneels down in front of Buffy trying to capture her attention) Buffy? You okay in there? (she waves her hand in front of Buffy's face but still nothing)

FAITH

What's wrong Red?

WILLOW

The trance is taking over. (she snaps her fingers in front of Buffy's eyes and she jumps quickly) There I think she's got it now.

BUFFY (in trance)

(she looks around at nothing in particular still in a daze as she stands up slowly in her trance) Where…

WILLOW (softly)

Buffy? Do you remember what's going on?

BUFFY (in trance)

(she turns to the group and sees that everyone has a bright, firey yellow aura around them, her expression remains dazed.) Spell.

WILLOW

Yes, good. Now…what do you see?

Buffy closes her eyes and shakes her head clear. Her vision is slightly blurred and out of focus as she looks around the Suite. She looks to Willow and sees her with long white flowing hair billowing in a nonexistent breeze with a soft white aura about her

BUFFY (in trance)

Goddess…

LANDON

What's she talking about?

WILLOW

(Buffy keeps her eyes transfixed on Willow, everyone's voice is muffled to her) She can see magic now, so she sees me as my magic—if that makes sense anyways.

KRYSTAL

Yeah, she is going to see any of our magical powers when she looks at us now.

WILLOW

Not just that…any magic whatsoever. Links, powers, bonds, spells, charms, love.

FAITH (shocked)

Love?

LANDON

Yeah, love is actually a form of magic.

DAWN

That's trippy. (Buffy looks to her with a curious expression. To her—Dawn's eyes glow a bright sparkling green color as her body is surrounded by a shimmering sparkling green aura) So I'm probably like, disappearing to her again, right?

BUFFY (in trance)

(she walks up to Dawn slowly and while still in a daze pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear) Such…pure energy…

DAWN

(she smiles happily) Cool.

LANDON

Man…I wish I could see what she is seeing right now. (Buffy turns to him slowly and he freezes in anticipation)

Landon's hands are surrounded by a bright purple light. The same light seems to glow within his chest as well as emits from his eyes. Buffy turns to Krystal who remains relatively the same but with completely white eyes as though she was having a vision. Buffy shakes her head and turns to look at Kennedy and Faith standing together. Both Slayers have pulses of deep red glowing through them from their heart out through their limbs. The power flows through them with every beat of their heart, Buffy looks down to her hands and sees a similar power pulsing with her blood through her body. She looks up still in a daze as Kennedy and Faith look at themselves as well confused.

KENNEDY

Buffy? You okay?

BUFFY (in trance)

Power…Slayers…

FAITH

Uh—yeah we are. See any wacky spells? (Buffy focuses more and notices a bright pink beam of light connecting Kennedy and Willow's hearts. She looks between them following the thin beam as it glows brightly at their chests. Willow and Kennedy look to each other confused)

WILLOW

Buffy?

BUFFY (in trance)

You're connected…

KENNEDY

She can see that too?

FAITH

Guess so. (Buffy turns to her and jumps when she sees the same thing between her and Faith only brighter. Buffy looks up into her eyes as though searching for something as Faith turns slightly freaked out) I'm guessing so are we?

BUFFY (in trance)

Yeah…it's stronger though—different.

KENNEDY (hurt)

Stronger? The heck! I've been with Willow longer! I'm fricken in love with her!

WILLOW

Our connection is just that Ken…love. Theirs is a lot deeper with the freaky Chosen Two deal. (Buffy starts looking overwhelmed and looks away like she was deep in thought) I think she's seeing too much magic at once.

XANDER

(he walks over to Buffy) Normal guy to the rescue. Buff? Still with us? (she looks to him and starts to gain a relieved expression) There's my Slayer.

BUFFY (in trance)

Thanks. Too much at—(she notices Xander's heart glowing pink) Once…(she looks around Xander and sees a beam of pink light much like Kennedy and Willow's. She follows it) You're connected too…

BILLIE (teasing)

To me I hope. (Buffy looks over to her and freezes) Don't wanna find out about some deep seeded affair with Willow or somethin'.

WILLOW

Hello? Gay now!

BILLIE

Still…(she looks and sees Buffy's frozen and freaked out expression) Uhh…Buffy?

BUFFY (in trance)

(when she looks at Billie she sees the pure essence of her Banshee power. Her eyes are pitch black and glow bright blue from the center and her expression seems dark and maniacal. Her hair billows softly in the ominous misty aura surrounding her, Buffy's expression turns tense) Evil…

XANDER

Evil? Buffy…its Billie.

BUFFY (in trance)

(she turns uneasy as she starts to take an offensive stance with a look that she's ready to slay) Billie—is a Demon…

KENNEDY

Oh crap! She just sees Billie's demon self!

BILLIE

Well yeah I figured she would. Damn, I probably look really spooky, huh?

WILLOW (freaked)

Yeah…and Buffy doesn't have much focus right now so all she feels is you demon, her Slayer. Demon evil—Slayer slay demon.

BILLIE (freaked)

Uh oh…(she turns back to Buffy who now looks determined)

BUFFY (in trance; harsh)

Why are you here? (she starts to walk towards Billie slowly. Billie turns more worried as she puts her hands up and walks backwards trying to calm Buffy down)

BILLIE (freaked)

Alright Buffy…just calm down. I'm not gonna hurt anyone I swear.

BUFFY (in trance; harsh)

You're a demon! Your job is to hurt people! (she quickly grabs Billie and violently throws her against a wall and takes hold of her throat) My job is to stop you.

XANDER (frantic)

Oh my god! (he moves to stop Buffy but she just shoves him away) Buffy!

BUFFY (in trance; harsh)

I can handle it Xander.

XANDER (frantic)

Yeah, that's the problem! (Buffy continues to strangle Billie who is starting to gasp for air. Xander tries to stop her again but is knocked back harder to the ground)

KENNEDY

That's enough Buffy! (she tries to break Buffy and Billie apart to no avail) Geeze, you on steroids or something?

FAITH

(she moves to help Kennedy) Buffy, snap out of it!

At Faith's words Buffy stares off into space for a moment and then blinks free of her trance. After a second she looks to Billie who is still being strangled by her hand and quickly freaks out letting her go and backing up quickly. Billie leans back against the wall and almost falls down, Kennedy and Faith catch her supporting her. Buffy looks to Xander on the ground as he stands up wincing slightly.

BUFFY (frantic)

Oh my god…Billie I'm so sorry!

BILLIE

(she rubs her neck while catching her breath) Nah its okay Buffy. You were all with the weird state of consciousness an' everything.

KENNEDY

Yeah, and you know…everyone tries to kill their friends when they're in a trance.

BUFFY (frantic)

I didn't—I mean…(she turns to Xander freaked out) And I hit Xander and—

XANDER

Its alright Buff. One little bruise isn't gonna kill me. Pretty sure I've gotten worse over the years—certain things involving my 20-0 vision but hey.

BUFFY

I know…still I'm sorry. I went from seeing Willow the Goddess, to my super sister's inner power, Landon's magic, Krystal's all seeing eyes. The Slayer power literally pumping through me Ken and Faith, then there was everyone's connections flying all around, next thing I know I see Billie with the—(she shivers)

BILLIE

Wow, I was that scary huh?

WILLOW

Well she didn't just see you evil, she saw your magical essence which is a demonic spirit.

DAWN

If it makes you feel any better she did the same thing to me—just you know…without the choking. Oh! There was violent shoving involved though.

FAITH

Well no one got it bad, guess it could have gone worse.

BUFFY

(she looks to Faith sweetly) You stopped me.

FAITH

Well yeah, B. Rock star might be a demon but I couldn't let ya kill someone like that. Not good for your health, trust me.

BILLIE (teasing)

Well I'm glad you saved my life to save Buffy.

KENNEDY

Like you woulda actually let her choke you.

BILLIE

Well it was a little surprising.

BUFFY

No…I mean—Faith pulled me out of the trance. Like her essence called to mine or something.

FAITH

Well…guess super Slayer connection comes in handy huh? (Buffy smiles slightly to her before looking away as Faith sighs and looks back to Billie) You alright Rock Star?

BILLIE

Yeah, I'm good.

WILLOW

Did you see anything else Buffy?

BUFFY

Huh?

LANDON

The spell? Something around all of us maybe?

BUFFY

Oh, yeah. When I first was in the trance or whatever all of us had like…yellow fire around us.

XANDER

Like we all went Super Saiyan? (they all look at him with raised eyebrows) Yet another joke Andrew would have gotten…thanks for making me feel like a nerd guys.

KRYSTAL

No prob.

WILLOW

Was the fire around all of us as a whole or like an aura on each of us individually?

BUFFY

Uh, each of us.

WILLOW

That means it's a hex. We aren't getting out of this guys.

KENNEDY (realizing)

Uh oh…

FAITH

Wait…you gotta at least try Red!

WILLOW

I cant! If it's a strong enough hex to effect all of us and mark it the way Buffy described it we should be lucky that it will stop at all.

XANDER

Are you sure its gonna stop?

LANDON

Well its logical that it's gonna come to an end eventually. We just need to figure out where it came from in the first place and we can stop it from happening again.

BILLIE (realizing)

The CD! (they all look at her confused) On the plane? I put that ABBA CD in and it got all messed up.

BUFFY

When it went all screech-ey?

DAWN

Makes sense.

KRYSTAL

So…you're positive there's no way other then letting it run its course to get rid of it?

WILLOW

With this type of hex? 100%.

LANDON

That means we win!

KRYSTAL (smiling)

Oh tonight is gonna be good.

FAITH

Alright munchkins…what do we gotta do?

DAWN

Well I'm pretty sure you just gotta do one thing then the hex will do the rest. (she smirks)

KENNEDY

What's that supposed to mean?

KRYSTAL

Well…we're going to that costume store in the village for a few outfits like these. (she motions to the tv)

FAITH (annoyed)

Ah hell no! No way am I wearin' a 70s reject outfit like that!

BILLIE (freaked)

Oh god…you're kidding me right?

LANDON

Why would we kid? Oh did we mention wearing those outfits is most likely gonna trigger you to sing this song together? (Dawn hits play and the teens start chuckling as Billie, Faith, and Kennedy's eyes go wide in terror)

KENNEDY

No…

KRYSTAL

Oh yes.

VILLAGE SQUARE—NIGHT

All the cobblestone streets of the islands village lead together to a main square. All of the little shop roads meet together to a large area lined with yet more shops and restaurants with a large stone carved fountain in the center. A modest sized stage sits at the north end of the square surrounded by speakers. The square is lined with people still out and about at the late hour. Buffy, Willow, and Xander stand outside a women's restroom.

WILLOW

Oh come on baby! It cant be that bad.

KENNEDY (in the restroom)

Seriously…did you not see these things the runts got us?

XANDER

No…actually we didn't. But it cant be that bad.

BILLIE (in the restroom)

You know…being a performer all my life I've had to wear some messed up things—this is the worst.

FAITH (in the restroom)

I feel like Lady GaGa…

KENNEDY (in the restroom)

Well I wouldn't go that far…least it's not a meat dress.

BUFFY

Guys…you made a bet and lost, no getting out of it.

FAITH (in the restroom)

Is it too late for me to go back to prison instead? Cause really…three squares a day, free work out area, lots of quiet time, movie every other week.

BUFFY

Faith…come on.

FAITH (in the restroom)

Hell no…you're gonna laugh.

BUFFY

What if I promise I wont?

BILLIE (in the restroom)

I promise you won't be able to keep that promise.

XANDER

Please Billie? Come on, we're engaged. That's like automatic saying you shouldn't be embarrassed around me.

KENNEDY (in the restroom)

And all the people in the Square we're about to get in front of? Seriously?

WILLOW

Oh come on Ken! Its just the spell…not like you guys even have to do anything but get up there.

BILLIE (in the restroom)

Least you guys aren't the headliner…

FAITH (in the restroom)

That's cause you do this junk all the time. I'll proudly be the backup this time around. (the teens walk up)

KRYSTAL (excited)

So? They ready yet?

DAWN (excited)

Yeah, everything is all set up.

FAITH (in the restroom)

Watch it Brat.

LANDON

By the power invested in me by the victory we have over you three in a bet…get your butts out here.

After heavy sighs Billie, Faith and Kennedy all walk out of the restroom with strongly annoyed expressions. The three are in 70s pop band jumpsuit type stage costumes. Complete with sequins, sparkles, frills, tassels, and tall platform heel boots. Kennedy and Faith's outfits match while Billie's is different and stands out more. The teens start cracking up as Buffy, Willow and Xander try their hardest not to laugh.

BILLIE

Oh just let it out already! (all of them start laughing)

BUFFY (hysterical)

I'm sorry…(she starts to calm herself down) Sorry—I know I said I wouldn't.

FAITH

You better sleep with one eye open twerps.

KRYSTAL

Oh I'm gonna enjoy this. Nothing better then dressing up the bad asses like the 70s threw up on them!

KENNEDY

You all know you're dead, right?

WILLOW

Oh calm down Ken. (she chuckles) You look—umm…

FAITH

Like a dweeb?

KENNEDY

(she shoves Faith) You're wearing the same thing genius!

FAITH

(she shoves back) Yeah…I pull it off better then you.

BILLIE

Least I don't have shoulder tassels on mine I guess.

KENNEDY

No, you just have frilly cufflinks.

XANDER

I think they're cute.

BILLIE

(she smiles at him) Awe, thanks sweetie. (she hugs him and he smiles. When she pulls back she looks at him with an annoyed face) We're engaged…you don't have to lie to get laid anymore.

XANDER

Oh thank god…those are just—wow.

FAITH

(Buffy is about to say something and Faith stops her) Don't even say it B.

BUFFY

I wasn't—

FAITH

Oh yes you were! (Buffy shuts up and laughs to herself)

KRYSTAL

Okay enough laughs…time to get up on that stage!

KENNEDY

Oh hell no.

LANDON

I can always make you get up there.

BILLIE

Really? Think you can take two Slayers and a Demon?

DAWN

Nah, he'd get pummeled to nothing. But…(she walks over and flips a switch and lights above the stage turn on and the stage is covered with fog)

LANDON

I can always do this. (he lifts up his hands and they start to glow purple. His eyes glow as well and the girls look at him shocked. He smiles and waves his hands and they disappear)

WILLOW

Wow Landon! You've been practicing huh?

LANDON

(he stumbles backwards and Buffy catches him. He looks dazed and has a bloody nose) Whoa…no more supernatural taxi for a while.

KRYSTAL

Hey its worth it. (she picks up a microphone and speaks into it) Everyone! Give it up for the newest Girl Power Band!

WILLOW

Oh wait, they need microphones. (she snaps her fingers and the three on stage each instantly hold a mic)

KRYSTAL (in her mic)

Blondie and the Brunettes! (the crowd starts clapping as music plays and the fog clears to Billie standing center stage flanked by Kennedy and Faith on either side)

BILLIE

Really? That has to be the lamest name in the history of lame band names!

FAITH

We aren't actually about to sing are we!

DAWN

Just give it a second.

KENNEDY

Seriously this is messed up!

LANDON

Then stop making bets when you don't know the consequences.

BILLIE

This is a little extreme don't you—(the three glow yellow)

BILLIE/FAITH/KENNEDY _(singing)_

[The three each point off into the distance while holding their mics up and singing together in perfect harmony]

_Super trouper beams are gonna find me_

_But I won't feel blue like I always do_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

[The three look to their friends off stage as they smile and cheer. The three groan as the music starts and they each strike a pose. Billie takes a step forward as Kennedy and Faith sing backup for her]

BILLIE _(singing)_

_I was sick and tired of everything_

[the three start to sway together in sync]

_When I called you last night from Glasgow  
>All I do is eat and sleep and sing<br>Wishing every show was the last show  
>(Wishing every show was the last show)<br>So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
>(Glad to hear you're coming)<br>Suddenly I feel all right  
>(And suddenly it's gonna be)<em>

BILLIE/FAITH/KENNEDY _(singing)  
>And <em>_it's __gonna __be __so __different_

[the three line back up together with Billie in the middle and stand together as they raise their free hand motioning to the audience and leaning back together]

_When I'm on the stage tonight  
><em>

[they start to side step together again]

_Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me  
>Shining like the sun<br>Smiling, having fun  
>Feeling like a number one<br>_

[they point out on beat and step back together completely up stage]

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
>But I won't feel blue<br>Like I always do_

[they walk back forward again and dramatically shield their eyes from the lights and search the crowd]

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
><em>

BILLIE _(singing)_

[Billie steps up again and sings as Kennedy and Faith sing backup for her again]

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
>How can anyone be so lonely<br>Part of a success that never ends  
>Still I'm thinking about you only<br>(Still I'm thinking about you only)  
>There are moments when I think I'm going crazy<br>(Think I'm going crazy)  
>But it's gonna be alright<br>(You'll soon be changing everything)  
>And it's going to be so different<br>When I'm on the stage tonight_

BILLIE/FAITH/KENNEDY _(singing)_

[the girls stand together and sing strongly with their feet planted strongly]

_Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me  
>Shining like the sun<br>Smiling, having fun  
>Feeling like a number one<br>_

[they dramatically blind their eyes from the lights as they strut around each other on the stage completely synchronized]

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
>But I won't feel blue<br>Like I always do_

[they stop in place and point and wink to Buffy, Willow and Xander]

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
><em>

BILLIE _(singing)_

[She steps up again as Kennedy and Faith continue swaying together behind her]

_So I'll be there when you arrive  
>The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive<br>And when you take me in your arms  
>And hold me tight<br>I know it's gonna mean so much tonight  
><em>

BILLIE/FAITH/KENNEDY _(singing)_

[the three stand together again]_  
>Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me<br>Shining like the sun_

[They each strike a dramatic silly pose]

_Smiling, having fun_

[They point out to the audience holding up one finger]

_Feeling like a number one  
><em>

[they each motion to the rest of the gang and the Scoobies line up at the foot of the stage to watch the rest of the show]

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
>But I won't feel blue<br>Like I always do_

[They search the crowd dramatically again]

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd_

[They pause and look down at their loved ones in front of the stage and sing to them]

_There's you  
>(Super trouper beams are gonna find me)<em>

[The music cuts out on Billie, Faith, and Kennedy each bursting into a pose of pointing off in the distance just like how they started the song as the crowd cheers. They smile and take a bow, as soon as they stand back up straight they glow yellow and shake their heads clear]

BILLIE (freaked)

Did we just…

KENNEDY (freaked)

(she looks down to the front of the stage at the teens who are cheering wildly) We did…

FAITH (frustrated)

(she looks at the teens who suddenly look freaked and start running away) Get back here Twerps! (the three start running to chase after the teens)

WILLOW

Whoa there guys. (she stops them for a moment and waves a bright white glowing hand in front of them and they return back to their normal clothes) You'll thank me.

KENNEDY

Thanks Will. (she kisses her quickly and the three start running again) But we gotta kill Buffy's sister.

BUFFY

(Willow walks back by her and Xander) What are we gonna do with those three?

XANDER

Well…I'm gonna marry the sexy lead singer. (he smiles widely as Buffy and Willow smile back at him)

BUFFY

Very true. (She looks away for a second and does a double take when she sees Angel, Spike and Riley's shocked expressions as they see the teens being chased around by Billie, Faith, and Kennedy. The three look back to her and she sighs)

WILLOW

(she sees the three) Gotta face them eventually Buffy.

BUFFY

I know. Now or never I guess.

XANDER

We'll come with you.

BUFFY

What would I do without you guys?


	9. The Name Of The Game

Reactions be delayed no more! :D Hope yall are still likin the story, predictable but different if i say so myself lol.

This little ditty here is to the tune of 'The Name Of The Game'. Yet another song by ABBA from Mamma Mia, my fave musical :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 9—The Name Of The Game<p>

TOWN SQUARE—NIGHT

Buffy, Willow and Xander approach Angel, Spike and Riley together in the Square. The three guys are still shocked at the little show that their girlfriends had just put on as they chase the teens around. When they finally reach them, the three just stare at Buffy who looks away and remains quiet.

XANDER

Angel, Spike, Riley…long time no see.

RILEY

Hey Xander. Hear you're getting hitched—umm…again?

XANDER

Yeah. Hear you're not hitched anymore.

RILEY

Yeah…didn't work out so well. All the life and death situations and everything. (a silence comes between them awkwardly. Willow tries to break it)

WILLOW

So…Spike, Angel—how was your last apocalypse? Heard it was pretty nasty.

ANGEL

Yeah it got a little crazy. We got separated from everyone and found some mystics to contact them. They're alright.

WILLOW

That's how you felt the power spike here?

SPIKE

Yeah. (another silence) So uhh—How's the magic Red? Didn't exactly get the chance to find out after the Hellmouth.

WILLOW

Great! The darkness is still there, but I have reasons to turn away from it. (another silence) Oh! I'm a Earthbound Goddess now.

RILEY

Yeah?

XANDER

Yep, Will is a regular legend. (another silence) So anything new with you guys?

RILEY

Cleared a demon nest in Peru with a flame thrower.

ANGEL

I slayed a dragon.

SPIKE

I helped—Slay the dragon that is.

WILLOW

Me and Faith finally found peace with our evil sides.

ANGEL

Yeah? Faith's doing good with her redemption then?

XANDER

Oh yeah, she's doing great. She has reasons to stay good now, being best friends with Billie and Kennedy and—(he stops quickly as Buffy looks at him and clears his throat) And umm…you know, we're friends and all.

SPIKE

(he looks at him curiously) Right…

DAWN (quickly)

(her and the teens run past quickly shouting) It's not our fault!

KRYSTAL (quickly)

You guys lost!

KENNEDY

(her, Faith and Billie chase them past the group) Don't even!

FAITH

Just give up runts!

LANDON

As if!

BILLIE

Don't make me go Demon on your little teenage asses! (they run past as Buffy starts chuckling)

RILEY

Speaking of that…what the heck is going on?

XANDER

The Junior Scoobies won a bet and set up Billie, Faith, and Kennedy to sing together with the Hex on us.

SPIKE

Better catch them before they kill your little sis Slayer…those three are bloody scary I say.

BUFFY

(she doesn't look at the three) They wont hurt Dawn

WILLOW

Kennedy knows I'd teleport her to the middle of the ocean. (they look at her shocked) What! She's a Slayer now…

XANDER

Billie just doesn't want any reason to get beat down by three Slayers at once—She actually had a nightmare about that.

ANGEL

So…Billie really is a demon?

WILLOW

Yeah—well half. Her mom was a Banshee and her dad was human.

SPIKE

You sure she's good mate? Wouldn't that mean she only has half a soul or somethin'?

BILLIE (winded)

(the teens run past again with Kennedy and Faith hot on their trails, Billie stops for a second and takes a breath while leaning against Xander) Alright…thing is. When I've been leapin' around for decades to travel…Running around is…more work then it should be.

SPIKE

Nice catch Nancy…big tough demon girl gets winded after a few laps with the baby Scoobies. (Billie looks at him harshly) Remind me why I was afraid of you?

BILLIE

(her eyes swirl blue and her tattoos trace through gold) 'Cause I don't know you…no reason for me not to put a stake through your chest.

XANDER

Billie…I don't think the Powers would like you killing one of their Champions—No matter how much I hate calling Spike that.

ANGEL

You and me both.

SPIKE

(he turns to Angel) Jealous Captain Forehead?

ANGEL

Give me one good reason why I would be jealous of you Peroxide brain.

SPIKE

(he shoves Angel) Too many to count.

ANGEL

(he shoves back) Doubt it.

RILEY

Guys…this isn't the time or place.

SPIKE

Back off Captain Cardboard!

RILEY

I should have staked you when I had the chance!

SPIKE

I should have killed you before your buddies put that sodding chip in my head!

ANGEL

Least I had a soul to keep me good and not a chunk of metal…

SPIKE

Hey I have a soul now Nancy. Least mine isn't from a Gypsy curse—

ANGEL (angry)

Watch it Spike.

SPIKE

Least I wouldn't lose mine to be with—(he's cut off)

BUFFY (frustrated)

God you don't change! (the three look to her confused as the teens stop running near them at the outburst. Faith and Kennedy stop as well) None of you! Seriously…its been how long and you still are at each other's throats for something that isn't ever gonna happen? (Faith looks interested in Buffy's words) Seriously, get over yourselves! You're on the same damn side and you waste your energy fighting with each other.

ANGEL

Buffy—

BUFFY (frustrated)

Don't even Angel. Its bad enough when its just you and Spike…then Riley shows up and it's the fricken 'Who Loves Buffy More?' Olympics and I'm sick of it!

SPIKE

(he steps forward sweetly) Calm down love, you're making a scene.

BUFFY (frustrated)

Don't. Call me that. (she pushes him back) Between this stupid Curse and you three here together and—(she looks to Faith with a tear in her eye and turns away quickly at Faith's sympathetic expression) It's just—It's too much at once. (she leaves quickly and walks away. Spike moves to follow her, Faith holds him back as she looks after Buffy sweetly)

SPIKE

Hey watch it!

FAITH

No. (she continues to look in the direction Buffy left)

SPIKE

The hell you mean 'no'? You saw her…she needs someone—

FAITH

Not you.

SPIKE

Oh…that's right, you're her new favorite toy, right? (Faith turns and punches him across the jaw and he stumbles back chuckling) Not bad Slayer…my turn—(he moves to punch her back but Kennedy grabs him and pulls his arm behind his back)

KENNEDY

Warned you, didn't I?

ANGEL

He's not worth it. (Kennedy pulls his arm back harder making Spike grunt at the pain)

FAITH

Just listen to him Suarez. (Kennedy lets him go)

WILLOW

Faith…Spike was right, she needs someone.

XANDER

You're top of the list. (She looks at them and they nod to her. She smiles slightly and goes after Buffy)

SPIKE

You've got to be kidding me.

WILLOW

She doesn't need you right now Spike…she needs Faith.

ANGEL

She's come a long way.

RILEY

Obviously…if she's dating a girl now…

ANGEL

Not Buffy—Faith.

DAWN

Yeah, she has. Faith wont skip town from her…or try and—hurt her—

SPIKE

Thanks for putting salt on that Little Bit.

DAWN

I'm just being realistic.

RILEY

It's what was best at the time, Dawn.

DAWN (annoyed)

Maybe for you! But you didn't have to stick around to help wipe away her tears!

XANDER

Alright! (they all look at him in shock) I know since I'm the weakest technically I shouldn't be the bossy one. Believe me…when I live my life around some of the most amazing women in the world, I know I'm not worth too much compared to them in the big picture. (Billie goes to speak but he stops her with a smile) But I'm here for them no matter what. Faith's part of _our_ family now, I would trust her with my life and I trust her enough to let her near Buffy's heart—something that all three of you have broken into little pieces I helped put back together. Those two have something deeper then they even realize themselves, but until they realize it all of us are going to make sure nothing comes between it. That might not be much of a threat coming from just me…but like I said—I live with some of the most amazing and powerful women in the world. I can guarantee that at least one of them would take my word for it and kick any of your asses if I asked them to.

SPIKE

I think fiancée is rubbing off on you sport.

BILLIE

Just remember, I'm more demon then you.

SPIKE

Bloody well not!

ANGEL

Spike—just leave it alone.

SPIKE

You gotta be kidding me! You? Of all people? Are just gonna give up on what is possibly the most amazing girl in the world just because she's having a fling with her evil co-worker?

DAWN (angry)

At least Faith hasn't tried to rape her. (Spike looks at Dawn hurt as the rest of the group turns silent. Xander and Willow look at Spike silently, Krystal and Landon look shocked as Kennedy and Billie become enraged and look at him with fire in their stares. Angel and Riley look at him harshly)

RILEY

You…what?

DAWN (angry)

Right Spike?

SPIKE

I was a bloody demon! It was before I had a soul—Not like it doesn't haunt my nightmares every night. (Billie takes him by the throat and smashes him against the fountain laying him down on the ledge, her eyes now a bright Caribbean Sea blue with a dark expression as her tattoos continue glowing as though a fire burned in the center of each spiraling line)

BILLIE (harsh)

Even when I let the demon control me…when I felt the pain of a woman tortured like that—I used to hunt down the monster who did it to her and torture him until his disgusting soul crawled down to hell to burn like he deserved.

SPIKE (choking)

She's—(cough) Definitely a…Banshee.

KENNEDY

(she walks over and stares at him) The second Buffy gets fed up with you, I guarantee you will have ten seconds before you're dust. So stay the hell away from her, got it? (he nods)

XANDER

Billie. (he walks up behind her as she remains with a dark expression on her face. Her tattoos continue glowing brightly) Billie you've gotta calm down. He isn't worth losing control over. (he puts his hands on her shoulders and she throws Spike to the ground as she breathes deeply just looking at the ground still with a dark expression. Spike stands up about to say something but Xander stops him) I wouldn't if I were you…She hasn't ever gotten that close to letting out the demon with this new spell.

WILLOW

Just go Spike.

SPIKE

Fine. (he sulks off)

XANDER

Billie. (he turns her to face him) You okay?

BILLIE

(she takes another deep breath and her tattoos turn back to black) Yeah…sorry. I just lost it for a minute.

KENNEDY

Did he really…(she trails off)

XANDER

Yes. She stopped him though. It was a really confusing time for all of us. (Billie finally calms down and her eyes turn brown again)

ANGEL

You can't tell Faith. (they all look to him) She'll kill him without a seconds thought. And like you said, no matter how much we hate to admit it…Spike's a Champion for the Powers now. She could revert back to the darkness in her.

BILLIE

Fine.

KENNEDY

Okay.

ANGEL

I'm sorry for all we've caused…I never intended for it.

WILLOW

We know you didn't Angel.

RILEY

I'll call my unit in the morning. Find a transport off the island by tomorrow night.

XANDER

Thanks. (he smiles and shakes Riley's hand) Always were a good man, Riley.

ANGEL

As soon as I can get connected with Wolfram & Hart again me and Spike will be gone.

DAWN

Thanks, Angel. (Angel walks away)

RILEY

If it means anything…I'm sorry.

WILLOW

You didn't mean anything, Riley. Neither did Angel…anyone would have known that Spike would be the problem.

RILEY

Always has right?

WILLOW

Yeah.

BILLIE

I'm sorry I threatened you. (Riley smiles at her) Earlier, at the beach?

RILEY

It's alright, no harm done. If anything it just makes me feel better knowing someone has her back like that.

KENNEDY

I'm sorry too…

WILLOW

You two threatened them?

KENNEDY

Maybe—just a little bit.

RILEY (teasing)

I seem to remember being told that I could be tortured with a clear conscience.

XANDER

Billie!

BILLIE

What! I didn't know him and Angel were cool!

RILEY

Thanks. It was nice meeting you.

XANDER

Hey, don't be a stranger. (he shakes Riley's hand)

RILEY

I wont. And congratulations. (he starts to walk away but turns back) If its alright, I'd like to find Buffy and apologize. But I'd like to do it knowing I wont be killed in my sleep. (he smiles as Billie and Kennedy look away faking innocence)

WILLOW

That's sweet of you Riley. I give you my Willow word that you'll be perfectly safe—well…not from Faith.

RILEY

I'll think of something.

OCEANVIEW PATIO—NIGHT

A stone staircase at the corner of the Town Square leads down to the island Cliffside where a large cobblestone patio balcony overlooks the ocean and moon. Buffy stands at a stone railing looking out at the ocean and stars close to tears. She tenses for a second and turns around to see Faith at the bottom of the steps looking to her softly.

BUFFY

Faith…(she wipes at her eyes making sure the tears don't start falling) Look, I know you hate that they're here and think I have something for them but I don't and—

FAITH

I know. (she kicks a rock nervously) I should have known right when I saw you with them. But when you didn't tell 'em about us I just…(Buffy looks back out over the ocean) Look B, I'm sorry. I know its not exactly something that can be fixed just by sayin' that but it's a start, right?

BUFFY

It's alright, I would have done the same thing probably. It was just…

FAITH

(she walks up behind Buffy and stands next to her) A shock?

BUFFY

(she chuckles for a moment) Understatement of the year.

FAITH

(they are quiet for a moment before Faith turns to her softly) Buffy…I know I shouldn't ask but I have to. You don't have feelings for them anymore—right?

BUFFY

I'll always have feelings for them Faith. (Faith looks away hurt) It's the truth…I cant help it. (she puts her hand over Faith's) But I'm with you now. All of the important feelings are for you now. (Faith looks back to her) Angel, well you know we're okay now. I know he'll always love me more then anything, and I know he helped you get back on the right path. If anything we owe him a thanks for giving us the chance to be together again, right?

FAITH

(she smiles) Leave it to Big A, huh?

BUFFY

Riley? I've seen him once already. About a year after he left he came back asking for help with a demon…with his wife.

FAITH

You know he only did that to get over you, right?

BUFFY

Yeah, I know. She even told me that it took a long time for him to heal after me. We made our peace though…it was never Riley here that made me freak out.

FAITH

Spike?

BUFFY (reluctant)

Yeah.

FAITH

He isn't ever gonna stop B. The guy has a bleached brain just like his head, you're the only girl for him.

BUFFY

I know. And in some way I loved him, but I could never love him the way that I love y—(she stops and looks at Faith quickly before stopping herself) Xander.

FAITH

(she raises an eyebrow) Xander? You're in love with Xander?

BUFFY (teasing)

Don't tell Billie?

FAITH

Clever B.

BUFFY

No, I just mean that after what Spike…did. I would never be able to love him the way he loved me.

FAITH (confused)

Did? Whattaya mean?

BUFFY

(she looks to Faith with a conflicted expression) Faith, if I tell you…you need to swear you wont do anything crazy. I've gotten over it.

FAITH (worried)

If it's that bad I can't promise anything.

BUFFY

You have to. For me? He has a soul now so we don't have to worry about it ever again.

FAITH (worried)

Buffy. What did he do to you?

BUFFY

(she takes a deep breath) Last time I died, when Willow brought me back…everything was—hard. I couldn't feel anything and it was hurting just to live. The only way I could—feel something, anything, was when I was sleeping with Spike.

FAITH

Yeah? I already knew that. You were having a hard time, not like none of us had one like it right?

BUFFY

That's not it. (Faith looks worried again and Buffy takes another deep breath) Um—when I finally broke it off with Spike, told him I couldn't do it anymore, he sort of started to get crazy. He didn't have a soul then so he couldn't _really_ love me, he just was obsessed. (she pauses for a moment) One night he—he just snapped I guess. Couldn't stand that I wouldn't be with him anymore. (she starts to crack up as she talks about it, Faith starts to look really worried) He—he uh…God if I hadn't stopped him…

FAITH (worried)

Buffy…

BUFFY

(she looks into Faith's eyes as her own fill with tears) He tried to rape me. (Faith's expression turns cold as tears begin to fall from Buffy's eyes) See? Like you needed another reason not to like the guy very much. (the tears fall faster now) I've never felt so afraid…I look back at it and think I could have stopped him faster. Or if I had just staked him long before that then it would have never happened. (Faith's expression softens as Buffy speaks) Xander found out right away, I had to ask him not to do anything. Dawn found out when Xander got sick of her idolizing him. I told Willow after Sunnydale. (Faith's expression just turns sympathetic) I've never really talked about it much…I just want to forget it ever happened. (Faith takes Buffy in her arms and holds her as the tears keep falling)

FAITH (softly)

I'm sorry. (Buffy looks at her and Faith looks at her serious) Buffy…I swear to you I wont do anything to him unless you ask me to. I'll be nothing but your shoulder to cry on when you need one.

BUFFY (softly)

Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me just knowing that.

FAITH (softly)

Anything for you B. (the two stand there for a while as Faith just holds Buffy trying to calm her down. After a while Riley walks down the cobblestone steps and stops at the base where he clears his throat after a moment. Faith and Buffy turn around at his action and he flashes them a shy smile. Buffy turns back around and Faith keeps her eyes trained on Riley)

BUFFY

Not now Riley…please just—not now.

RILEY

I'm sorry about that Buffy…I really didn't mean to—

FAITH

To what? Upset her?

RILEY

Well—yes.

FAITH

Lotta good that did, huh?

BUFFY

Faith—

FAITH

No. I'm sick of everything these three are putting you through. We're on vacation and you've done nothing but stress. We still don't know why the hell they're all here together in the first place.

RILEY

Yes you do…I'm here on sabbatical and—

FAITH

Yeah, Angel and Spike are investigating supernatural whatever. But why the hell are all of you all buddy, buddy?

RILEY

We do have things in common Faith…we weren't exactly welcomed back with all of you.

BUFFY

You would have been. (Riley looks confused) We made our peace Riley, we could have gotten along fine. Not to mention you hate Spike's guts, it just makes everything more confusing for me.

RILEY

I know. And you don't deserve that. (Faith scoffs at him) What?

FAITH

Oh nothing.

BUFFY

Faith…

RILEY

No obviously that was something, what's your problem with me Faith?

FAITH

What problem? I don't even know you.

RILEY

I think from that one night after your coma you know me a lot better then you're leading on that's for sure.

FAITH (annoyed)

You just had to bring up the body swap didn't you.

RILEY

Oh don't get all righteous with me! You tried to take over Buffy's life!

FAITH

I just found out that 8 months of my life disappeared, what the hell would you have done!

RILEY

The things I heard about, you basically said you had it coming. I believe the words they used were "Murdering psycho bitch Slayer"?

BUFFY

(Faith cringes and looks away at the comment) Riley, that was low. You say that you wanted to apologize and now you just come here and start things. I just don't understand what kind of game you're playing here.

RILEY

I'm not trying to play a game I just…(he takes a deep breath) I know you two are together. I guess it just sort of—caught me off guard.

FAITH (hurt)

Not really an excuse to throw my past in my face.

RILEY

Well if you're with Buffy then you should know how special she is. Sometimes losing that can make you a little crazy.

BUFFY

It already made her crazy once.

RILEY

I guess it did. (Buffy glows yellow for a moment and it fades to just her somber expression) Guess I deserve this, huh?

BUFFY _(singing)_

[Music starts up around the three, Faith stays leaning against the balcony as Buffy takes a few steps closer to Riley who remains a few feet away from them]

_I've seen you twice  
>In a short time<br>Only a day since this started_

[She looks away with a hurt expression on her face]

_It seems to me  
>For every time<br>I'm getting more broken-hearted  
><em>

[She turns to face Riley and sings to him as he wears a defeated expression at Buffy's pain]

_Your smile and the sound of your voice  
>And the way you see through me<br>Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
>But it means a lot to me<br>So I wanna know_

_What's the name of the game?_  
><em>Does it mean anything to you?<em>

[Frustrated she turns back to the balcony and looks back to the ocean, Riley and Faith both look at her sympathetically]

_What's the name of the game?  
>Can you feel it the way I do?<br>Tell me please  
>'Cause I have to know<br>I'm a curious child  
>Beginning to grow<em>

[Faith moves to Buffy's side and puts her hand over hers with a small comforting look in her eyes. Buffy smiles and looks to her as she continues singing to Riley]

_And she makes me talk  
>And she makes me feel<em>

[Faith cups her cheek and Buffy leans into the comforting gesture as she closes her eyes]

_And she makes me show  
>What I'm trying to conceal<em>

[she turns back to Riley and walks towards him still upset]

_I trusted you  
>And you let me down<br>Would you laugh at me  
>If I said I cared for you?<em>

[Riley looks away, unable to meet her gaze any longer but she stands right in front of him still refusing to give up]

_Did you feel the same way too?  
>'Cause I wanna know<em>

_Oh I wanna know_

[Riley looks to her finally as she softly sings the final words]

_What's the name of the game_

[Buffy glows yellow again and it fades away as she blinks back her tears. She looks up to Riley again as he looks deep in thought]

BUFFY

Well?

RILEY

(he looks to Faith) Faith, I'm sorry for what I said. You've obviously changed if everyone forgave you and let you back into their lives.

FAITH

I've heard worse, trust me.

RILEY

Doesn't make it okay. (Faith gives him a small smile and a nod as he turns to look at Buffy) Buffy is unlike any girl in the world. The original Chosen One, you're lucky to have someone like her.

FAITH

Don't I know it.

RILEY

I'm calling my unit tomorrow morning. I'll be gone by tomorrow night. I didn't mean to cause any trouble.

BUFFY

I know…And I'm sorry I didn't just come out and say I was with Faith—I don't know why…

RILEY

It was just a shock. The Chosen Two Slayers, huh? (Faith walks over and puts her arm around Buffy's waist with a smile) Sounds like a case of destiny if you ask me.

BUFFY

Something like that.

RILEY

I'm happy for you. (Buffy smiles) Now…Xander told me not to be a stranger. Would I face a beating if I happened to stop by for a visit one day?

FAITH

Depends. Do I get to play with your cool army demon fighting tech?

RILEY

(he smiles) A definite possibility.

BUFFY

(she chuckles at the two) Sure Riley. Why don't you come to Xander's wedding?

RILEY

(he puts his hands up quickly) You talk to his fiancée first…No way to I wanna mess up her big day.

FAITH

Who? Rock Star? Nah, she's a kitty cat once ya get to know her.

RILEY

I'd beg to differ there. (he reaches in his pocket and hands Buffy a communicator) Here, if you need to reach me for anything. Or just to keep in touch, better then a fake florist shop number huh?

BUFFY

(she smiles) Thanks, and much better. (she kisses Faith sweetly) I'm just gonna head back to the room okay? Long night.

FAITH

Alright. (Buffy walks away and Faith and Riley look after her)

RILEY

If it means anything, I don't think there's anyone in the world better to love her. (Faith turns to him quickly but he stops her) I won't say a word.

FAITH

Thanks.

RILEY

It's not easy for her to say when she loves someone, she never said it to me even if I know she did on some level. (Faith kicks another rock) Feels good though, doesn't it?

FAITH

Yeah. It does even if I tell her and she will probably freak out.

RILEY

What makes you think that?

FAITH

I killed people G.I. Joe. Not because I was a demon, or a vampire, or gave in to black magic…I was me. It always seemed like the world was out to get me, something good comes along and then I lose it soon as it was at its best. No matter how much I hope it wont…I just don't wanna lose this.

RILEY

I don't blame you. (he puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles before walking away, he stops and turns to face her) And Faith…(she looks up curious) You hurt her, and I'll come after you.

FAITH (sarcastic)

(she smiles) You and what army?

RILEY

Exactly. (he walks away and Faith smiles while looking back over the ocean)

FAITH

Well Faith, ya managed to get rid of one of her boy toys…two to go. Since when do I go to so much trouble for one person? (the wind kicks up and blows her hair as she chuckles to herself) Oh right…when I fell in love with her.


	10. SOS

It...is...on...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10—SOS<p>

COCO'S COFFEE CAFÉ—MORNING

Buffy, Dawn, and Willow sit together at a table in the little café in the Town Square the next morning. Each have a bagel and their favorite caffeine pumped drink to enjoy as they talk.

DAWN

I think its almost more romantic then the last time.

WILLOW

What do ya mean Dawnie?

DAWN

The Hex? I mean…last time only you got the love song. Now we're stuck in a quirky musical that apparently is one of the most well known ones ever.

BUFFY

Yeah…sad that none of us knew it though huh?

WILLOW (realizing)

Wow…I got another big love song too. With someone else—I'm a love song slut!

BUFFY

Nah, you're just the girl lucky enough to be in love like that. Better then singing about your confusion like I've been.

DAWN

You know it could have been worse…

BUFFY

Yeah, as in I'm not making any bets with you until this whole things is over.

WILLOW

Kennedy was so mad about that. I thought it was kind of cute.

DAWN

I'm just glad that we had that little distraction last night before they killed me.

WILLOW

Oh…(she thinks then turns to Buffy worried) Speaking of that, how'd it go with Faith and Riley?

BUFFY

Good actually. After I got them to stop bickering and sang a song Riley apologized and they made nice. He said he'd come back to visit one day.

DAWN (happy)

Really?

WILLOW

Why doesn't he come to the wedding?

BUFFY

That's what I said, he got all freaked out though about Billie…what did her and Kennedy say to them on the beach yesterday anyway? (Dawn and Willow look away and drink their coffee with guilty expressions) What? Oh great…what did I miss this time?

WILLOW (stuttering)

Nothing! I—umm…don't know what you're—(Buffy gives her a look) Well…Billie may have scared the hell out of him…just a little.

BUFFY

What do you mean 'scared the hell out of him'?

DAWN

Spike was being…well Spike.

BUFFY

(she groans) I should have known. What did he do now?

WILLOW

Well he was just being stubborn. He still thinks you're in love with him and we all know he's obsessed with you.

BUFFY

Well thanks for sending Faith instead of him to calm me down yesterday. Oh…we should probably not let them ever be alone. I told her about what happened with Spike before he got his soul. (Dawn winces and looks down at her bagel) I know you hate thinking about that Dawn…but it's okay. I'm past it.

WILLOW (worried)

That's not exactly the only person we shouldn't let near Spike alone.

BUFFY

I'm still lost here guys.

DAWN

I may have—called out Spike after Faith went to find you. (Buffy's eyes go wide in realization)

BUFFY

Oh…

WILLOW (quickly)

It wasn't just her fault Buffy, Spike was being unreasonable and it only got worse when Faith punched him.

DAWN

I'm sorry…

BUFFY

Its alright. Probably almost better everyone knows now I guess. Wait…you said it _after _Faith came for me?

DAWN

Yeah.

BUFFY

Then what scared Riley?

WILLOW

After Dawn said what Spike did—almost did to you, Billie may have—Well…

DAWN

Snapped?

WILLOW

Snapped is a good way to put it.

BUFFY

Snapped?

WILLOW

Her tattoos were glowing pretty crazy and she had this evil look on her face—she started choking him. I was afraid she was gonna decapitate him with her bare hands.

BUFFY (shocked)

What…

DAWN

Xander stopped her, don't worry.

BUFFY

I thought the new spell would stop her from losing it like that?

WILLOW

Not if she was willing to let herself go all demon.

DAWN

You think she would really do that?

WILLOW

If she wanted to make Spike pay bad enough? Maybe. Billie is really hell-bent on sticking up for all of us. She'd easily go demon for our own good.

BUFFY

She shouldn't do that though, its not exactly healthy for her.

WILLOW

She doesn't care. (Buffy and Dawn look at her confused) Buffy…we're Xander's best friends in the world. If anything happened to us he'd be devastated. Billie would rather turn evil then feel him hurt like that.

BUFFY

But if she goes evil he's gonna hurt just as much!

WILLOW

She'd be too far gone already to care. She would honestly rather go completely evil then have anything happen to one of us.

DAWN

Honestly I think yesterday was just shock though…kind of spur the moment stuff?

BUFFY

Yeah, I say we just get on with our vacation! Riley's leaving tonight anyway and apparently Billie scared the hell out of Spike. Any leads on the hex?

WILLOW

Well we just need to let it run its course. There's not really any side effects other then embarrassment so far.

DAWN

Yeah I checked the island news, no one spontaneously combusting.

BUFFY

Alright, but if I keep getting the love sick solos I'm gonna explode…or just lay on the beach and never get up.

DAWN

You said you were gonna do that today anyway…

BUFFY

(she thinks for a moment) I guess I did huh? (she drinks the last of her coffee) Better get started then! Long day of relaxation ahead of me ya know. (Willow chuckles as Dawn rolls her eyes) If the apocalypse comes back, tell it to wait until tomorrow, kay?

WILLOW

Deal.

BUFFY

Good! I'll see you guys later then! (she walks off across the square passing the little shops along the row. She stops to fix her hair in the glass reflection when she is startled by Spike leaning against the brick next to her)

SPIKE

Don't bother love, ya look perfect.

BUFFY

Spike! Don't sneak up on me like—

SPIKE

Shh! (he motions for her to quiet down as he looks around as well) Geeze pet, I'd rather not get my head torn off by the Pirate's girl.

BUFFY

If ya ask me, you got off easy. Billie tends to very…protective of us all.

SPIKE

Guess so. (He looks to her sweetly) You alright love?

BUFFY

I ever mention I hate that question? I'm obviously not mortally wounded…so I'm fine.

SPIKE

I meant in general, like inside?

BUFFY

Oh…okay, all things considered.

SPIKE

(he steps closer keeping a soft tone) How come you never came to LA to say hello? I know The Great Forehead told you I was back.

BUFFY

He also told me you all took over an evil law firm…

SPIKE

I just thought…you know, we had somethin' back before Sunnydale went and caved in.

BUFFY

That's…complicated. (she tries walking off but he takes her by the hand and pulls her back gently, with a pleading look in his eye)

SPIKE

Then try and uncomplicate it. (Buffy sighs) You told me you loved me—

BUFFY

Yeah, and you said I didn't.

SPIKE

Buffy, I'd tried to get you to say that to me for two years, of course I'm gonna try and put sense to it when I know I'm about to be dust.

BUFFY

It works both ways you know…

SPIKE

What? You were gonna be dust too?

BUFFY

No—I get you couldn't leave LA but there's this invention called a phone? I'm pretty sure you were alive when it was invented ya know.

SPIKE

(he thinks for a moment and nods with a smile) Actually yeah I remember that. (he looks to Buffy and clears his throat) It wasn't somethin' I could bring myself to do though…

BUFFY

Why? What's the worst that could happen? I hang up on you?

SPIKE

No, I just couldn't do it…yet.

BUFFY

Yet?

SPIKE

There's this prophecy—

BUFFY

Oh god, not this! I'm sick of destiny getting in the way of everything! What was it this time? Do I make you lose your soul too?

SPIKE

Mine's not a curse Buffy, you know that.

BUFFY

So what's the prophecy? Psycho Chosen Slayer falls for another vampire with a soul. Or even better, Chosen Slayer convinces vampire lover to sire her!

SPIKE

The Shansu…

BUFFY

What? You have a pet fluffy rat now?

SPIKE

Not Shitzhu Buffy…Shansu. When the vampire with a soul reaches his redemption, he is to become human. (Buffy freezes in shock)

BUFFY

Human? Like…human, human?

SPIKE

Yeah. One life to live with a beating heart and everything. (Buffy is in shock)

BUFFY

How long did you and Angel know about this…

SPIKE

Buffy—

BUFFY

_How long!_ (Buffy was dead serious now. Spike sighs and answers reluctantly)

SPIKE

Angel found out around the end of his first year in LA. I found out from a phony Seer that was out to get revenge on him.

BUFFY

Four years…(she holds back her anger) Why didn't you tell me?

SPIKE

Because we didn't know if it would ever come true! There's a lot to make up for Buffy, things you would have nightmares about—

BUFFY

I'm sick of hearing that! Everyone around us has something in the past, but that's it! The past! Nothing you can do about it but try and make the future better in its place. I wish everyone would just stop being all broody about issues that couldn't be helped! You all were demons for cripes sake!

SPIKE

She wasn't…

BUFFY

(she pauses and looks at him) What?

SPIKE

She wasn't a demon, or a vampire, or high on black magic. She murdered someone because she had no control then couldn't deal with her mistake.

BUFFY

Don't you dare villanize Faith, not like this.

SPIKE

I'm just bein' honest Buffy. She had a soul, something to hold her back and she still was a murderer.

BUFFY

You had the chip and still tried to rape me! (Spike stops and winces at the words. Buffy takes a deep breath calming herself down) Sorry...I shouldn't have gone that far.

SPIKE

It's alright.

BUFFY

Look…I admit we had—something. I have no idea what Spike, but right now it's not going to be anything other than a friendship. I have Faith, and I intend to stay with her. She makes me feel…(she trails off thinking of the word)

SPIKE

Happy?

BUFFY

That's not even the right word. (she smiles) She just makes me feel. The times she makes me furious and the times she does something completely sweet that warms my heart. I haven't had that since I died.

SPIKE

I did it for you ya know. (Buffy looks confused as Spike looks into her eyes softly) Getting the soul, saving the world, coming back, dealing with Angel until I could leave LA, trying to become human again…(Buffy looks away frustrated) To be the man you really deserve. (Buffy doesn't meet his eye, causing him to scoff) Course now I apparently gotta be the bloody woman you deserve!

BUFFY

(she turns to Spike abrubtly, frustrated) Don't go there Spike. I love Faith for who she is, not what parts she has. (Spike's eyes go wide and his jaw drops as Buffy remains serious at her words)

SPIKE

Love?

BUFFY

You heard me.

SPIKE

You love her?

BUFFY

With everything in me, human and Slayer.

SPIKE

She's a killer Buffy!

BUFFY

She's changed. And in more ways than just magically getting a soul or coming off dark magics. She's changed every fiber of her being to be a better person. We're connected down to our spirits, its crazy deep stuff that should scare the hell outta me but it doesn't for some reason.

SPIKE

What about me? (Buffy's eyes glow bright yellow soon followed by an aura of the same color surrounding her. The glow trails out to Spike surrounding him causing his eyes to glow as well. The color fades)

BUFFY

Oh great…

SPIKE _(singing)_

[Music starts around them as Spike begins to sing to Buffy]

_Where are those happy days?_  
><em>They seem so hard to find<em>

[he keeps a deep gaze on Buffy as he reaches for her, she turns away and he pulls back his hand sadly]

_I try to reach for you_  
><em>But you have closed your mind<em>

[Buffy begins to walk away but Spike moves to stand in front of her taking her attention, he lifts her chin softly so she looks him in the eye]

_Whatever happened to our love?  
>I wish I understood<br>It used to be so nice  
>It used to be so good<br>_

[Buffy turns around again trying to ignore him as he sings to her]

_So when you're near me  
>Darling can't you hear me?<br>S.O.S_

[Buffy turns back around as Spike walks towards her]

_The love you gave me  
>Nothing else can save me<br>S.O.S_

[Spike takes her hand as he falls to one knee in front of her]

_When you're gone  
>How can I even try to go on?<br>When you're gone  
>Though I try, how can I carry on?<br>_  
>BUFFY <em>(singing)<em>

[Buffy pulls her hand away and moves quickly away from the square. Spike follows her and the two find themselves near the hotel by the columns of the courtyard. Buffy puts a hand against one looking upset as Spike stops a few yards behind her watching as she starts singing]

_You seem so far away  
>Though you are standing near<br>You made me feel alive  
>But something died I fear<em>

[Spike walks up close behind her and puts a hand on her arm. Faith walks around the corner, spotting them. She quickly ducks back behind the corner listening in with a troubled expression]

_I really tried to make it out  
>I wish I understood<em>

[Buffy looks up to the sky]

_What happened to our love  
>It used to be so good<em>

BUFFY/SPIKE _(singing)_

[Buffy turns around as they both sing. Spike stands with a cocky smirk on his face all his own, thinking he's winning her back]

_So when you're near me  
>Darling can't you hear me<br>S.O.S  
>The love you gave me<br>Nothing else can save me  
>S.O.S<em>

SPIKE _(singing)_

[Buffy turns and leans against the column again looking completely stricken as Spike begins to sing to her sweetly]

_When you're gone_  
><em>How can even I try to go on?<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>Though I try, how can I carry on?<em>

[Buffy runs off quickly leaving Spike looking after her with a proud cocky smile. Faith looks out from around the corner with a hurt expression as both her and Spike sing seemingly to themselves]

SPIKE/FAITH (singing)  
><em>So when you're near me<em>  
><em>Darling can't you hear me<em>  
><em>S.O.S<em>

_And the love you gave me_  
><em>Nothing else can save me<em>  
><em>S.O.S<em>

FAITH (singing)

[she sings to herself softly]  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>How can I even try to go on?<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>Though I try, how can I carry on?<em>

[The song ends with Faith and Spike glowing yellow. As it dissipates Faith's expression turns to rage as she moves from the corner towards Spike. She grabs him around the collar and shoves him against one of the columns]

SPIKE

Ey! Watch the merchandise Slayer, the leather's gettin' a little worn in.

FAITH (angry)

My boot print's gonna be worn into your face if ya keep makin' googly eyes at Buffy.

SPIKE

Knew what ya were getting into with that one love, she's got a lot 'a people in love with her. Have ya checked with Xander lately? Hell, now that she's good with the ladies I bet Willow's got a thing too—(he's cut off by Faith slamming him into the column again) Ow!

FAITH

Stay. Away. From. My. Girl. (she tosses him away)

SPIKE

Now, she really doesn't deserve someone so possessive like that.

FAITH

Look, I stake you and she's gonna get mad. Not to mention for some dumb reason, Big A trusts ya enough to fight with ya, and I don't want to disappoint him or anything. I owe him what my life's become now.

SPIKE

So wait…I'm confused here. Are you in love with Buffy, or Angel? (she scoffs as he cracks a smile) Just makin' sure then.

FAITH

Ya know, we probably coulda been good buds, Spikey. That day I came back to the house back in Sunnyhell, you were the easiest to talk to, ya know?

SPIKE

There's a comfort in talkin' to other reformed murderers then?

FAITH

Somethin' like that.

SPIKE

She won't tell you ya know. (Faith looks at him) That she loves you. Last time she did that was when I was about to save the world and turn to dust before her eyes.

FAITH

You don't know that.

SPIKE

(he smiles) Yeah. I do. (he walks up to her) She deserves a champion, best prove you're one before I try and back down.

FAITH

I'm no champion…

SPIKE

(he smirks) Then looks like I'm not backin' down.

He walks away with a huge grin on his face leaving Faith to lean against the column with a sigh of confusion.


	11. Does Your Mother Know?

Remember when i said the one with Willow and Kennedy on the beach with the love song was my favorite?...I Lied. lol! This is my favorite song from the movie, and its with my favorite character (probably since she's totally my own creation) It's alot more jumpy and fun, ease off the serious song for a while lol :D. Hope you guys enjoy the comic relief! Read/Review/Send muffin baskets, whatever ya like lol

The song is 'Does Your Mother Know' from Mamma Mia, originally from ABBA-as usual lol

* * *

><p>Chapter 11—Does Your Mother Know<p>

BEACHFRONT TIKI BAR—DAY

The location of the nightly luau is much calmer as vacationers relax on the beach and sit at the wooden bar in the sand. Billie walks angrily across the sand with Xander close behind her. Xander wears his trunks with tank top while Billie wears her girl trunks with a tight shirt opened in the front revealing her bikini and rolled up past her elbows.

XANDER

Come on Billie! You know I didn't mean it like that.

BILLIE

(she turns around quickly and stops with a frustrated expression making Xander stop worried.) Really? I find it hard to believe that there's another meaning to thinking I'm a demon. (people near them look over with a curious and confused glance at Billie's outburst. Xander smiles at them and chuckles as they continue walking)

XANDER

(he turns to her and speaks quietly) But…you _are_ a demon…

BILLIE

(she sighs and rubs her head) I mean you think I'm gonna go and kill someone for kicks…

XANDER

Well you gotta see my worry Billie…you almost decapitated Spike with your bare hands. (he stops and thinks) Wait…why am I worried again?

BILLIE

Well…he made me mad…

XANDER

He makes all of us mad sweetie.

BILLIE

Well I don't see the problem then! (she throws her hands up and moves to sit at the bar. Xander follows and sits next to her) If he's such a pain in everyone's ass, then who would complain if he's dust in the wind?

XANDER

Buffy and Angel would, as much as they complain he's still important to both of their pasts.

BILLIE

They'd get over it.

XANDER

Alright, how about the Powers? He's one of their Champions now and I think dusting him wouldn't exactly put you in their good graces.

BILLIE

I guess…

XANDER

Would you just talk to me Billie? It's not like you to get like this.

BILLIE

Just…(she stops)

XANDER

Come on, we're gonna be married soon, if you can't talk to me about something serious like this then—

BILLIE

He tried to—(she stops and lowers her voice as the bartender drops two daiquiri's in front of them. Billie takes a breath and stirs her drink with her straw) I think just findin' out what he did—almost did—whatever…

XANDER

Yeah, it's a weird thing to think about.

BILLIE

Buffy's always so strong—so ready for anything. I just…knowin' that…guy…could bring her down like that…

XANDER

It was a really hard time for all of us Billie. You'd be shocked if I told you some of the stories from that year.

BILLIE

You act like every bad thing that's happened to ya happened then.

XANDER

A lot of them did…that was the time after Buffy was resurrected the second time. (Billie's eyes go wide) We tore her out of eternal happiness…It got Willow addicted to some dark stuff and Tara left her for it. Dawnie became a clepto, Giles went back to England to help us all grow up, Buffy started sleeping with Spike just to feel something. (Billie's expression becomes mixed of horror and shock) I left Anya at the altar not too long after Willow hit rock bottom and cut magic off cold turkey. Buffy started getting a little better and Tara was around more, but then Spike went insane and…that happened. Buffy and Tara both got shot, Willow really went off the deep end and—(Xander's voice trembles as he remembers that hard time. Billie puts her hand on his with a soft smile) Anyway…I understand you think we're being melodramatic about everything…but we all sort of agreed to leave that year in the past. It was…a lot.

BILLIE

Nah, I understand. I wasn't there, how should I judge it? I guess…sometimes I don't realize just how much about you guys I don't really know.

XANDER

Hey, don't play the left out act. Trust me when I say you're more welcomed into the group then a lot of people we've known.

BILLIE

Well it works when it's me, Ken and Faith. Kinda a good balance for you Buffy and Willow to be closer.

XANDER

True! See? We're okay! Who said marrying a demon was gonna be impossible?

BILLIE

(her smile falls into a "Seriously…" face) Oh? So now I'm impossible!

XANDER

No! I mean…(she glares at him) No! I didn't mean it like that!

BILLIE

So how else could you mean how horrible it's gonna be to marry a demon?

XANDER

Careful Billie…we don't wanna break into song. It never ends well…

BILLIE

And singing a song with me would be so horrible…(she grins sarcastically and pats his back with demon force, knocking the wind out of him) Thanks honey, love you too. (she takes her drink and walks over to a lounge chair in the sun as Xander sits bewildered)

XANDER

I can't win… (Dawn and Krystal walk over to Xander)

DAWN

Hey Mr. Pouty Pants, no sad faces!

KRYSTAL

Yeah, after last night? I'm pretty sure I have enough material to keep me laughing for a while.

XANDER

(he turns to them) Alright, I need a girl's opinion. (the teens raise their eyebrows) Why in the hell are you girls always flipping like a switch? One second its all good then I'm getting my head bit off!

DAWN

Well…she _is_ technically half demon Xand.

XANDER

But she's still Billie! (he sighs and rubs the back of his head) I wonder if all the calm is making her antsy?

KRYSTAL

Maybe. After everything that went on this last year? Her having some peace is kinda a shock to her system I bet.

XANDER (freaked)

So…you don't think she's gonna decide us being together is a mistake do you?

DAWN

What! Are you crazy? That girl is so head over heels for you it's scary.

XANDER

You sure? I mean…after everything and like you said, big changes. Maybe this wedding isn't a good idea.

KRYSTAL

Stop right there. I might not know you as well as I know Dawn has but I've known Billie longer. (Dawn raises her eyebrow at her) Well not _know_ her…but—oh you know what I mean!

DAWN (smirking)

Creeper fan much?

KRYSTAL

Ignoring that. Anyway, Billie has always been that kinda quiet girl that no guy could score more than one date with if if they were lucky. She was quiet, mopey, really detached I guess is the word. She'd show up to play a show and after her set the rest of the band would stay and party but she'd leave.

XANDER

Really?

KRYSTAL

Yeah, you're probably the best thing that's happened to her Xander, and no matter what kinda freaky demon PMS she has going on, just remember that and be there for her.

XANDER

Yeah, I just feel like she needs some cheering up. The whole demon thing is getting to her a bit. I think she just needs to feel like a human for a while. Especially with this whole hex thing.

DAWN

So go cheer her up then!

XANDER

Hello? My luck I'll get my head bit off! Next option?

KRYSTAL (smirking)

There's always the one thing that cheers a girl up. (Dawn smiles catching on as Krystal turns to Landon playing volleyball with the guys from the day before, she yells to him) Landon! (he turns his head and gets smacked in the face with the ball, the girls wince) Oh…that's gotta hurt…

XANDER

What do you two have cooking in those evil teenage heads?

LANDON

(he walks up rubbing his head) This better have been worth the loss of brain cells…

KRYSTAL

Billie needs cheering up.

LANDON

(his eyes light up) Well why didn't you say so! (he starts to walk toward her before Dawn grabs him while rolling her eyes)

DAWN

Easy there tiger, its more then a one man job.

LANDON

Well not like it's gonna be hard, all the guys think she's one of the hottest girls on this beach.

XANDER

(he smiles proudly) Hottest girl on the beach is my fiance. That's a nice feeling after being rejected by everyone in high school.

KRYSTAL

The best way to cheer a girl up is to have guys flirt with her. I think it's gonna help Billie out, make her feel more human and less all-mighty-chosen-one-demon-champion.

LANDON

On it. (he calls over to the guys playing volley ball) Hey Brock! Taylor! (the two surfer hunks jog over)

TAYLOR

What's up Landon? Still seein' spots?

LANDON

Funny…

BROCK

(he smiles at Dawn) Hey Dawn.

DAWN

(she smiles back) Hey.

BROCK

I actually wanted to ask you something…(she smiles and waits as he finds his words nervously) Uhh...i mean if you wanted...maybe—

DAWN

Yeah?

BROCK

(he rubs the back of his head and gives Dawn a cute nervous smile) Would you like to go out tonight? With me that is…we could have dinner over on the patio by the ocean?

DAWN

(she smiles sweetly) That sounds amazing.

BROCK

Great!

KRYSTAL

Alright, I'll do the psyched best friend thing later, but right now we have a job for you boys.

TAYLOR

Yeah? Is it gonna be fun?

KRYSTAL

You could say that. (she points over to Billie) See the blonde beach bunny over there? (Taylor's eyes go wide as he smirks, Brock tries to play dumb)

TAYLOR

Duh!

BROCK

What beach bunny? (Dawn smacks him playfully with a smile, he smiles back sweetly)

DAWN

That's our friend Billie, she's kinda blue right now and could use some cheering up.

KRYSTAL

Little spat with her fiance and all.

XANDER

Hey, I'm right here ya know…

KRYSTAL

Yeah, and if you can't cheer her up then this is a last resort. (she turns back to the guys) Go remind her how awesome she is, yeah?

TAYLOR

Don't gotta tell me twice! (him and Landon walk over to Billie happily)

BROCK

(he turns to Dawn) Let the record show, I'm helping out your friend, the flirtation with another woman that's about to occur means nothing. I'm more of a brunette guy myself and—

DAWN

(she laughs and pushes him along) Just go! (he smiles and catches up to the guys)

XANDER

For the record…I like that guy. (Dawn smiles widely. Xander becomes dead serious) He hurts you and I'll become the next murderer in our little group. (Dawn raises her eyebrow at him) Hey…don't blame a guy for tryin' to look out for his family.

BILLIE

(she relaxes on her lounge chair as Landon walks over holding the volleyball) Blocking my sun buddy, it may not do much good but damn it I'm gonna try an' break the pale curse I got goin' on.

LANDON

It's just me Billie. (she opens her eyes to his big, cute, flirty smile as he spins the volleyball on his finger)

BILLIE

Oh hey Landon, sorry. Little snippy lately I guess.

LANDON

Nah, no biggie. (he sits in the chair next to her) So, what makes you think you're cursed?

BILLIE

Well with the whole Banshee thing, I can't exactly have nice golden skin

LANDON

Who said you didn't already have nice skin? Besides, it wouldn't go right with your tattoos.

TAYLOR

(he moves smoothly to her side, crouching down in the sand next to her with a big smile) And lemme tell ya, tattoos? Definitely workin' for ya.

BILLIE

Thanks, they got that whole deep magical meaning crap.

TAYLOR

Even better! You got that whole mysterious girl sitting all by her lonesome thing goin' for ya. We thought maybe you could use some company.

BILLIE

How sweet. (she smiles sarcastically) But I don't wanna bore you guys, (she holds up her left hand) Im engaged.

BROCK

(he sits next to Taylor with a bright smile) So? That mean we can't be in the company of a beautiful woman? I'm sure your soon-to-be husband would be flattered.

BILLIE

(she turns to Landon and gives him a quizzical look) What are ya up to Landon?

LANDON

Up to? Do a couple of guys need to be up to something? Maybe you're just that amazing. Ever think of that?

TAYLOR

(he looks into Billie's eyes) You have gorgeous eyes, such a beautiful deep brown.

BILLIE (to herself)

Keep goin' an' we'll see what color they are in a second. (she downs the rest of her drink)

LANDON

Hey! Why don't you join us for some volleyball? Show us how it's done?

BILLIE

Oh…I see what you're doin'. (she gets up with a smile) Save it for a lucky girl that's not twice your age boys. (She starts towards the bar, the guys follow her with big smiles)

BROCK

Twice our age? As if, you're what? Twenty five at the absolute oldest?

BILLIE (to herself)

Probably more like three times, but who's countin'?

TAYLOR

Yeah, I mean…maybe you're just a gorgeous _young_ woman, (he smiles as she raises an eyebrow, amused) Who happens to think these dashing young men a couple years younger are just too irresistible. (he flashes a million dollar smile)

BILLIE (amused)

You callin' me a cougar?

LANDON

You admitting to being one? (he smirks teasingly)

BILLIE

Cute. (she turns and picks up a bottle of beer taking a big swig) But I'm old enough to be your mother. Speaking of, does she know you're serial flirtin' with a musician covered in tattoos that rides a motorcycle? I'm not exactly the kind a' girl to bring home to the family.

TAYLOR (dazed)

I think I'm in love…

BROCK

Now why do ya gotta keep bringin' our moms into this?

BILLIE

Just wanna make sure you aren't gonna get grounded. (she gives a flirty smile) Trouble tends to find me and people around me too.

TAYLOR

Maybe we like trouble?

BILLIE

(she smiles and looks at him while shaking her head. Her eyes glow yellow followed by her body. Soon after the whole section of beach is covered in a yellow glow before it quickly fades. Only the Scoobies notice the change. Billie looks to Landon) You asked for it.

LANDON (smiling)

Should be fun.

BILLIE

(she turns to Xander to see he is doubled over laughing) You're gonna enjoy this, aren't ya?

XANDER

(he smiles at her wiping a tear from his eye while still chuckling) More then you'd think.

BILLIE _(singing)_

[Music starts up around her as she finishes off her beer quickly and turns to Taylor. Most of the beach gathers around, the guys watching Billie and the girls by the bar amused by the spectacle. Billie smirks at Taylor as he keeps a flirty, cool guy expression]

_You're __so __hot  
>Teasing <em>_me_

[Billie seductively walks forward with a smile as Taylor smirks backing up]

_So you're blue but I can't  
>Take a chance on a kid like you<em>

[Billie stops in front of him shoving him lightly away in the chest]

_It's something I couldn't do  
><em>

[She turns to Brock. He wiggles his eyebrows as she beckons him forward with one finger]

_There's that look  
>In your eyes<em>

[She wraps her arms around his neck]

_I can read in your face  
>That your feelings are driving you wild<em>

[she leans in as though about to kiss him, but stops putting a finger on his lips teasingly]

_Oh, but boy you're only a child  
><em>

[Brock spins her around before taking her hands and dancing with her to the beat quickly]

_Well, I could dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>But does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I could chat with you baby<em>

[She lets go of his hands and shakes her hips with a wink before pushing him away playfully]

_Flirt __a __little __maybe  
>But <em>_does __your __mother __know __that __you're __out?  
><em>  
>BROCK <em>(singing)<em>  
><em>Take <em>_it __easy_

BILLIE _(singing)_

[She turns and dances with him at her back]

_Take __it __easy  
>Better <em>_slow __down __boy  
>That's <em>_no __way __to __go_

[she turns her neck to sing the last line to him behind her]

_Does your mother know?  
><em>

[She turns to Taylor in front of her and steps toward him with a smirk]

TAYLOR _(singing)_  
><em>Take <em>_it __easy_

BILLIE _(singing)_  
><em>Take <em>_it __easy  
>Try <em>_to __cool __it __boy_

[she puts a hand on his chest]

_Take it nice and slow  
>Does your mother know?<em>

[She sits on a lounge chair as Landon runs up and slides next to her with a smirk. He gets closer to her as she sings with a grin on her face]

_I __can__s ee  
>What <em>_you __want  
>But <em>_you __seem __pretty __young  
>To <em>_be __searching __for __that __kind __of __fun_

[she sings in his ear]

_So maybe I'm not the one  
><em>

[Landon backs away as she stands up and moves to the bar, hopping up to sit on it, Landon moves toward her]

_Now, you're so cute  
>I like your style<br>And I know what you mean_

[Landon hops up on the bar next to her with a big smile]

_When you give me a flash of that smile_

[She pushes him forward face first into the sand]

_But boy you're only a child  
><em>

[the girls harmonize with her as Billie stands on the bar and takes off her shirt teasingly throwing it to the crowd of guys who fight to grab it. She starts dancing happily with the beat showing off to all the guys who cheer for her and whistle]

_Well, __I __could __dance __with __you __honey  
>If <em>_you __think __it's __funny  
>Does <em>_your __mother __know __that __you're __out?  
>And <em>_I __could __chat __with __you __baby  
>Flirt <em>_a __little __maybe  
>Does <em>_your __mother __know __that __you're __out?_

[Taylor and Brock shove Landon up to the bar, Billie grabs him by the arm and lifts him up. She smirks as her eyes swirl blue for a moment before turning brown again. She starts dancing suggestively as close to him as she can]

LANDON _(singing)_  
><em>Take <em>_it __easy  
>Better <em>_slow __down __girl  
>That's <em>_no __way __to __go  
><em>  
>BILLIE <em>(singing)<em>  
><em>Does <em>_your __mother __know?  
><em>  
>LANDON <em>(singing)<em>  
><em>Take <em>_it __easy  
>Try <em>_to __cool __it __girl  
>Play <em>_it __nice __and __slow_

BILLIE _(singing)_

[Billie stops and looks at him with a huge smile and wiggles her eyebrows just as Landon was getting into the dance]

_Does __your __mother __know?_

[Landon dramatically fakes a faint down into the group of girls by the bar who catch him and toss him back up to his feet. Billie dives into the crowd of guys who catch her and lift her up]

_Well, __I __could __dance __with __you __honey  
>If <em>_you __think __it's __funny  
>But <em>_does __your __mother __know __that __you're __out?_

[The guys set her back to her feet and dance wildly around her]

_And I could chat with you baby  
>Flirt a little maybe<br>But does your mother know that you're out?  
><em>

[Landon comes up to her and takes her in his arms into a quick dip dancing with her as she sings with the girls harmonizing]

_Well, I could dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>But does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I could chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>But does your mother know that you're out?<em>

[Landon spins her away into the center of the crowd of guys who continue dancing as he joins them. Billie stands up on a lounge chair as she finishes the song strongly]

_does your mother know that you're out?_

_does your mother know that you're out?_

GIRLS _(singing)_

_Does your mother know_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

[The guys all abrubtly stop with the music. Billie steps down from the chair grabbing Xander at the bar and kissing him deeply. All the guys dramatically faint back to the sand in disappointment. After Billie ends the kiss with Xander the beach glows yellow and goes back about it's business]

BILLIE

Sorry I've been a little harsh lately. Big changes, ya know?

XANDER

Hey, after that little show and a kiss like that? You're totally forgiven!

BILLIE

(her phone goes off) Oh got a text, someone loves me. (she picks up her phone to check it as Xander kisses her)

XANDER

Damn right I do!

BILLIE

(she smiles as she checks the text) It's Ken, says to meet back at the coffee shop to figure out something with this hex. (she starts cracking up) Hah! She ended up singing some money song when she was shopping in the square with Will.

KRYSTAL

Wish I coulda seen that.

DAWN

You and me both. (Billie's phone goes off again)

BILLIE

Well…I'm just popular today. (she looks and reads it solemnly) Come on, we gotta go.

XANDER

What's wrong?

BILLIE

Nothin', just gotta do somethin' is all. I'll find Faith and meet you guys over at the café. (she runs off quickly)

DAWN

Well then…

LANDON

(he walks up) That…was awesome!

KRYSTAL

Yep…And I got the whole thing on video (she holds up her phone playing back the number)

LANDON

Ah hell…


	12. Slipping Through My Fingers

Awesomeness right? :D lol Anyways, here's the next chap. Almost through here, think i'll stop at 16 for the finale. Then look forward to the next installment :D

Song is Slipping Through My Fingers from Mamma Mia, by ABBA originally as usual lol :P Enjoy guys! Read/Review/Love :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 12—Slipping Through My Fingers<p>

COCO'S COFFEE CAFÉ—DAY

Buffy, Willow and Kennedy sit at a table together. Buffy looks conflicted while Willow puts her arm around her in friendly comfort. Kennedy looks as though she really wants to slay something. Xander and the teens walk up and sit down.

XANDER

Hey lovely ladies, what's with the twenty-first century '911'?

BUFFY

We really need to stop this stupid curse…like…yesterday time.

KRYSTAL

Awe really! It's fun!

KENNEDY

Not when it screws with people love lives Krystal.

WILLOW

The issue is, there really isn't a way to stop it. We need to make it run it's course.

XANDER

(he and the teens sit at the table) Well…is there a way to make it go faster?

LANDON

Not with a hex like this. Not magically at least.

XANDER

Well, I broke a hex before! At the high school. There were zombies and creepy spirits in the basement, and a hole in the girls bathroom floor! (Willow and Kennedy both smirk and chuckle at him) And I realize how creepy that sounds now…

BUFFY

Wait…(she thinks) That's right! You broke the talisman and the crazy revenge zombies disappeared. (Dawn looks deep in thought)

WILLOW

Yeah, but this is a much stronger spell. We'd be lucky if the hex faded slightly over time if we broke whatever talisman it was this time.

KRYSTAL

Better then nothing I guess.

KENNEDY

So what's the talisman?

DAWN

(her expression lights up) The CD!

WILLOW

Well…that's a less traditional thought…

DAWN

No, remember on the plane? Billie put it in the player and it got stuck! I bet that's it!

BUFFY

Dawnie! (she smiles and hugs her) You're a genius!

XANDER

Like we didn't already know that. (he smiles to her)

BUFFY

(she looks in thought to Dawn) What happened to that bratty little sister I had that was always getting kidnapped by vampires?

DAWN

She's all grown up now. (she smiles widely) And has a date with a hot beach volleyball player named Brock. (Krystal and Landon hoot and whistle) Thank you, thank you. Now I gotta go get ready.

BUFFY

(her expression changes to a protective demeanor as she stands up with Dawn) Woah woah wait…_date!_ Who said you could go on a date with some dude none of us have met!

KRYSTAL

Technically…Xander.

XANDER

(Buffy gives him a deadly glare, he quickly puts his hands up in surrender) Woah there Buff. I just said the guy seemed nice. He was really respectful and even nervous to ask her out. When a bunch of the guys went to cheer Billie up he was all against it for Dawnster's sake.

WILLOW

Is he a demon?

DAWN

No! I mean…not that I could notice…

WILLOW

Got my okay!

BUFFY

Not mine!

DAWN

Why do you do that Buffy! One second you're okay with me risking my life for the world but I can't go on a date with a nice guy I met at the beach? (she storms off toward the hotel)

BUFFY

(she winces and runs after Dawn) Dawn! I didn't mean it like that, wait up!

LANDON

Wow…sometimes I want an older sibling. See those two? All better!

KENNEDY

(she looks curiously) Hey where's Cayne and Lehane? And I just realized that rhymed…

XANDER

Billie got a text just after yours, I guess it was Faith.

KRYSTAL

Yeah she ran off pretty quick. (Billie runs up to the table with demon speed. Her eyes are a striking blue as she grabs Kennedy)

BILLIE

Come on Suarez, need you to help me find Lehane.

WILLOW

What the heck is wrong with you guys?

BILLIE

(she whispers in Kennedy's ear) Faith told me to grab you, she knows you have Will check your texts once in a while.

KENNEDY

Oh…gottcha. (they turn back to the group) We'll catch up with you guys later.

XANDER

(Billie and Kennedy run off with slayer/demon speed. He looks back to Willow confused) You think we'll ever understand those three?

WILLOW

(she thinks) Nope. (she takes a drink of her mocha non chalantly)

SCOOBY SUITE—DAY

Dawn and Buffy walk into the penthouse suite from the elevator together. Dawn tries to ignore her sister as she heads for her room.

BUFFY

I'm sorry Dawnie! How many times do I have to say it?

DAWN

Lets start with a hundred and go from there?

BUFFY

Look. I have a reason to be worried! Last date you were on that I didn't know the guy, he was a vampire!

DAWN

(she turns quickly) That was over two years ago Buffy! Let it go! (she walks into her room and starts looking through the clothes in her suitcase)

BUFFY

Alright, probably a bad thing to bring up. But with what we do—

DAWN

(she sighs and puts down the shirt she's holding. She doesn't turn back to Buffy) With what we do it's even more reason to know I can take care of myself. (she turns to Buffy) I slay vampires, demons, goblins, ghouls, basically any monster that could live under my bed. You've trained me how to fight smart, Kennedy and Faith showed me different techniques and weapons tricks. Willow and Landon have both worked with me on the magic's of my power and Xander taught me that even if I wasn't all powerful and gifted I can still be strong! I don't understand why it's so hard for you to just get over one little date with a really sweet, normal guy.

BUFFY

I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt. (she sits on the bed and sighs sadly) I'm sorry…I know I just seem like the crazy over protective sister. But Dawnie, besides our friends, you're the only real family I have left.

DAWN

(she sits next to Buffy, they have a moment of silence looking out the window at the view) I miss her too you know. (Buffy looks up) Mom was the greatest person in the world, nothing will ever change that. And I'm pretty sure we all miss her.

BUFFY

Dawn, if those monks didn't send you to me, I don't think I would have survived after mom died. (she pulls Dawn into a hug) It seems like so long ago…you were so young still.

DAWN

Yeah, I know…a lot has happened since then. (she looks at Buffy seriously) Look…I'm not saying I'm all grown up or anything, I'll always need my big sister. You know that right?

BUFFY

(she smiles) Yeah.

DAWN

But…I'm also not saying that I'm not grown up enough for…oh I don't know…a car my senior year? (she smiles sweetly at the suggestion)

BUFFY

(she bumps shoulders with Dawn) Don't push it.

DAWN

Deal. (she stands up) Tell ya what, how about I ask Brock to meet up in the court yard so you can meet him?

BUFFY

You don't have to—

DAWN

(she interupts with a smile) I know…I want to though.

BUFFY

(she smiles) Thanks Dawnie.

DAWN

No problem. (she looks through her bag at the clothes she has thrown all over the place) Now we have a new one…What the heck am I supposed to wear!

BUFFY _(singing)_

[Her eyes glow yellow as she chuckles at Dawn. She sings unbeknownst to her sister as she looks around the room for clothes to wear for her date]

_Schoolbag in hand_

_She leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye_

_With an absent-minded smile_

_I watch her go_

_With a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

[She smiles as Dawn throws a shirt over her shoulder in frustration. Buffy stands up and walks over to the window leaning aginst the wall looking out to the view with a sad smile]

_The feeling that I'm loosing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl_

[She looks down and smiles before moving her gaze to Dawn across the room holding a summer dress up to herself in the mirror deciding if it will work or not]

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

[she walks over to the bed and sits on the edge smiling as Dawn holds up two outfits, her gaze flipping between the two]

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

[Dawn throws both choices back onto the bed and moves back to the suitcase to start again]

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

[Buffy picks up the disgarded outfits and begins to fold them neatly as she sings]

_Sleep in our eyes_

_Her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake_

_I let precious time go by_

[A tear escapes her eye before she wipes it away quickly with a sad smile]

_Then when she's gone_

_There's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt_

_I can't deny_

[She stands up and walks over to the night stand next to the bed seeing a couple stray pictures leaned against the lamp. She looks over them with a smile. She picks up the line of pictures of Dawn, Landon, and Krystal in a photobooth, One with all three smiling, one making crazy faces, Krystal and Dawn both kissing Landon on the cheek as he has a charismatic look in his eye, another with Dawn and Krystal hugging and Landon looking over their heads making bunny ears]

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_Well some of that we did_

[She picks another up one of her, Dawn, Xander, and Willow all making crazy faces at the camera with a chuckle and smile]

_But most we didn't_

_And why I just don't know_

[She next picks up one of her, Faith, and Dawn in the park. Faith is hanging upside down on the monkey bars while Dawn sits on the top pipe with Buffy]

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

[Next is a snap shot of Dawn with Faith, Billie, and Kennedy sitting on the stage at the Bullet together, their arms across each other's shoulders]

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

[She picks up the last picture of her, Buffy, and their mother together with wide smiles]

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

[Buffy smiles at the picture letting the tears fall]

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

[The music fades out and Dawn moves to Buffy in a huff]

DAWN

Alright, seriously…next time we go on vacation I'm bringing more than beach bum clothes—(she looks at Buffy crying) Hey…what's wrong?

BUFFY

(she smiles and wipes the tears away) I love these pictures.

DAWN

Yeah, I know we're with everyone already, but its fun to look at them and laugh once in a while.

BUFFY

Yeah. (she picks up a dress from the bed and holds it to Dawn) How about this one?

DAWN

Hmm…(they look into the mirror as Dawn holds it up) I think it's perfect.

BUFFY

(she smiles) Knock 'em dead Dawnie.

BUFFY/DAWN _(singing)_

[The music starts again]

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers –_

[The music fades out again, and Dawn turns to Buffy quickly]

DAWN

Hey! Were you singing that whole time?

BUFFY

(she smiles) Yep, guess you bring out the sappy songs in me Dawn. Now go start getting ready for your dinner, I know it's gonna take you all day.

DAWN

Ha ha…now no more tears, alright? We're on vacation after all.

BUFFY

Deal. (she smiles as she walks out of Dawn's room. The music starts up again as she sings the final lines of the song)

_Schoolbag in hand_

_She leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

[The music finally ends as her eyes glow yellow followed by her body. The glow fades and she looks to the minibar]

God I need a drink.


	13. Winner Takes It All

3 :D

Song is 'Winner Takes It All' from Mamma Mia originally by ABBA (obviously lol) enjoy it guys! :D

Chapter 13—Winner Takes It All

ROCKY BEACHLINE—DAY

Faith sits up on a bolder looking at the waves crashing on the secluded rocky shoreline at the bottom of the steep hill. She groans and runs her fingers through her hair. Behind her, Kennedy and Billie stumble down the hill and land in a heap, face first in the sand. Faith turns with eyebrows raised in amusement as she cracks a smile.

FAITH

Good timing, but one seriously messed up landing.

KENNEDY

(she stands up and brushes sand off her arms and out of her hair) Ha ha…clever.

BILLIE

(she pops her neck and sighs in relief) Sorry…Suarez is a clutz.

FAITH

Now that I believe. (she turns back out to the water and pulls a cigarette from its pack, lighting it)

KENNEDY

Didn't Buffy tell you to quit? (She hops up on the boulder next to Faith as Billie leans against it next to them)

FAITH

Well I'm a little anxious. 'Sides, that's what they invented Mentos for.

KENNEDY

What happened?

BILLIE

An' please tell me I get an excuse to kill Spike.

FAITH

Can ya make it look like a happy accident?

BILLIE

(she smiles) That can be arranged. (she starts to walk away, Kennedy grabs her arm and pulls her back)

KENNEDY

Woah there Banshee-Babe, hows about we get the story first?

BILLIE

(she sighs) Fine…

FAITH

Know how Red, B, and the Brat had breakfast at that little coffee shop this mornin'?

KENNEDY

Yeah.

FAITH

Well, I figured I'd go surprise B. (she reaches in her pocket and pulls out a necklace on a small silver chain. Hanging from the chain is a silver heart charm with two slivers of metal stabbing through it, signifying a stake, wood grains are carved into the stake and there's a swirl through the heart)

BILLIE

Awe! Faith that's awesome!

FAITH

Yeah. (she smiles slightly) I got it for her before the trip, I was gonna give it to her here. Thought it'd be romantic or some shit like that.

KENNEDY

Then all that romantic shit hit the fan. (Billie smacks her) Ow! Well it did!

FAITH

Yeah, I wanted to give it to her as an apology for freakin' out so bad. But when I found her…she was in the middle of a song with that Billie Idol-wannabe.

KENNEDY/BILLIE (shocked)

_What!_

BILLIE

It wasn't a love song was it?

FAITH

No…it was about how much they missed each other or some shit like that. Then I joined in and—

KENNEDY

Seriously? You jumped in the middle of 'em?

FAITH

No…worse…I was that creep singing about the girl from around the corner. (she smacks her forehead) Shit! This is why I don't do relationships! There's to much baggage and crap!

BILLIE

Faith…that's why relationships are worth it! If you can make it through the hell they cause, then what's at the end a' the tunnel?

FAITH

A train waitin' to run ya over?

KENNEDY

No moron…it's this thing called love. Ya know? The same warm fuzzies Buffy gives ya?

ANGEL

So you do love her then? (The three jump and turn around to see Angel standing in his classic brooding pose, hands in pockets with a blank look on his face)

BILLIE

(she jumps in front of him and her eyes swirl blue as her expression darkens) Look, I might not despise ya as much as the bleached idiot, but you're not in my best regards either.

KENNEDY

(she steps up as well) If I remember right, you tried to kill Willow way back when…that's about all the incentive I need to stake you where you stand.

ANGEL

(he smiles) I'm proud of you Faith, you have some great friends.

FAITH

(she steps between Billie and Kennedy with a smile and hugs Angel) Yeah, don't have 'em trained quite right yet though. (Billie and Kennedy's eyes both go wide and their jaws drop) The hell you doin' over here?

ANGEL

Well I wanted to talk to you, we didn't really get the chance to say hi with all the crazyness.

FAITH

Back at ya, Fang. (she smiles and smacks him on the back)

KENNEDY

Alright…now I'm just lost.

BILLIE

You an' me both…

FAITH

(she smiles and turns back to them while still standing next to Angel) This wasn't the way I exactly pictured you guys actually meeting the guy who saved my ass.

ANGEL

You saved yourself Faith—

FAITH

Oh shut it!

ANGEL

Well you saved me too when the gang in LA lost my soul.

FAITH

Nah, don't mention it. (she turns back to Billie and Kennedy) Alright, guys this is Angel. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be in a gutter somewhere.

ANGEL

We sorta met…when they were scarin' the hell out of me.

KENNEDY

Yeah…sorry for that…

BILLIE

Can't really blame us given the situation.

ANGEL

Nah, was pretty funny when I think about it. Now let me see if I can get this straight. Faith's told me a bit about you guys…(he looks to Kennedy thinking) Lets see…wiley Spanish Slayer that won Willow's heart?

KENNEDY

Yeah. (she smiles slightly)

ANGEL

Faith told me all about how you idolize her and worship at her feet as the best Slayer ever. (Kennedy glares at Faith who smirks) But knowing Faith…I bet you show her up once in a while right?

KENNEDY

Geeze…he's good.

ANGEL

(he looks to Billie) You must be the second demon Faith's close with. Do I have some competition? (Billie smiles causing Angel to react similarly)

BILLIE

Nah, I didn't save her from anythin' like you did. Think you're number one in her heart still

FAITH

Bull, Rockstar! (she goes over and puts her arms around Billie and Kennedy, pulling them into headlocks and looks up to Angel as they struggle) These two are like my sisters, Fang. Keep me sane and all.

ANGEL

I can see that. So it's alright if I talk to you with them around?

FAITH

(she lets go of Billie and Kennedy) Pretty sure they aren't gonna leave anyway, so yeah.

ANGEL

(he nods and turns serious) Promise me you won't take this the wrong way?

FAITH

Yeah sure.

ANGEL

Faith, you know I care about you. I care about Buffy too. Obviously I know I can never have pure happiness, but the fact that the people I care about are happy is enough.

FAITH

Spit it out Big A…losin' me here.

ANGEL

(he sighs) Just…do you love Buffy? (Faith's quiet as she thinks, keepng her gaze on Angel) I don't want some answer like, "Sure, Fang. S'all Five by Five with me and B." (Kennedy and Billie crack smiles at that) I mean do you care enough about her to want her to be happy the rest of her life? Are you going to be there for her no matter what? Would you follow her into hell and back, cause lets face it…it'll probably happen one day. (Faith stops to think, there's a silence as Angel waits) Last time I talked to Buffy, she told me she wasn't ready for something serious, she was still finding herself. She thought something was missing. If you're that something, then I'll be there for you two with a smile on my face.

FAITH

(there's a silence. She takes in a breath to clear her head) I've never met a person who can drive me completely insane, frustrate me to no end, make me look like more of an idiot than usual…(she smiles slightly) Make me laugh, and smile, feel special—like I'm important….all of it like Buffy does. I was missing something too…and I'm not sure if I'm jynxing it or not…but I feel like I'm gonna find it with Buffy. Who the hell knows how it's gonna work out, but I'm pretty sure we're stuck together either way. Her besties and mine are kinda all lovebirds. (Angel, Billie, and Kennedy all smile at that) Fang…I swear to you I'll do anything I can to keep Buffy safe and happy. Anything. I—(she stops and smiles) Yeah…I love her.

ANGEL

That's all I needed to hear. (he smiles) And so long as I don't need to worry about assassination attempts…I'd like to go talk to Buffy. (Billie and Kennedy look away faking innocence. Faith chuckles)

FAITH

Go for it Big A. (Angel nods) Good seein' ya again, stop by Moonview sometime, yeah?

ANGEL

You got it. (he smiles and turns to Billie and Kennedy) Nice meeting you guys on good terms. Maybe next time we can get off on the right foot.

KENNEDY

Yeah, sounds good. (Angel walks off. Kennedy and Billie both smack Faith on the back of the head)

FAITH

Hey! The hell was that for!

BILLIE

You didn't say he was cool!

KENNEDY

Geeze Lehane! We almost staked that guy! Now he comes up all awesome and, "Hey guys, I got a soul and prove it being so awesome." Here I thought he was like Spike!

FAITH

(she shoves Kennedy with a smirk) Don't compare Fang to that twerp.

BILLIE

So, think Buffy'll listen to him?

FAITH

I hope so. (she looks at the necklace in her hand again)

OCEANVIEW CLIFFSIDE—DAY

Buffy sits on a stone bench at a ridge overlooking the ocean. She holds her crush journal flipping through the pages. Tears are in her eyes as she closes it quickly and tosses it on the ground near the bench. Angel walks up slowly, with sympathy for the girl he still loves.

BUFFY (upset)

What do you want Angel?

ANGEL

Well…to know why you're crying for starters.

BUFFY (upset)

You don't really have the right to ask me that…you haven't for a long time.

ANGEL

Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean we can't be there for each other Buffy. (he looks to the water) I know we'll never be together…it just doesn't work. But I'll always care about you.

BUFFY (upset)

I know…that's why it's so hard.

ANGEL

(he sits next to her) What's so hard?

BUFFY

Everything! (she stands up and walks closer to the ridge by the water crossing her arms) You guys all here at the same time…it brings up some hard things for me.

ANGEL

I'm sure…I'm sorry.

BUFFY

See! I should be upset…but all I want to do is believe you and crawl back in your arms. This is why you left Sunnydale in the first place, it's hard for us to not be together and still be around each other.

ANGEL

I think we're a little more mature then that by now, Buffy.

BUFFY

Are we? (she turns to Angel defeated) I told you a year ago I wasn't ready for anything like that…that something was missing and I needed to figure it out, but I go and skip out on the (she starts speaking in a mocking tone) "Big epic, forbidden romance. And love of my life, soulmates" (she returns to her normal voice) And end up falling for a _girl_—I mean seriously? When did I turn gay? Not to mention, she's tried to kill me and all of my friends back in high school!

ANGEL

(he smiles slightly then turns to Buffy) So you do love her?

BUFFY

Don't laugh Angel! It's serious! In fact, don't say anything…talking about this with you just makes my head all messed up. But if you insist…yes I love her. And it scares the hell out of me.

ANGEL

It shouldn't. (he smiles) You'd be surprised. From what I see, Faith turned out to be a pretty amazing person. You're lucky.

BUFFY (shocked)

Really?

ANGEL

Of course. All I want is for you to be happy Buffy…I know that can't be with me but I want to be there for you. I know it's hard but now that you have Faith…can't you give us a chance as friends?

BUFFY

I don't know Angel…its complicated.

ANGEL

I just wanted to—(he is cut off as both his and Buffy's eyes glow yellow, followed by their bodies. The glow fades and music starts up around them)

BUFFY _(singing)_

[Buffy holds her hand up stopping him as she begins to sing to him]

_I don't wanna talk_  
><em>About the things we've gone through<em>  
><em>Though it's hurting me<em>  
><em>Now it's history<em>

[She shakes her head before walking back towards the ridge edge]

_I've played all my cards_  
><em>And that's what you've done too<em>  
><em>Nothing more to say<em>  
><em>No more ace to play<em>

[She closes her eyes as the wind blows through her hair and a tear falls from her eye]

_The winner takes it all_  
><em>The loser standing small<em>  
><em>Beside the victory<em>  
><em>That's my destiny<em>

[She turns back and walks toward Angel who stands with a soft expression as the song gets to him]

_I was in your arms_  
><em>Thinking I belonged there<em>  
><em>I figured it made sense<em>  
><em>Building me a fence<em>

[Angel pulls her into a meaningful hug at her words trying to comfort her, she falls into his embrace easily]

_Building me a home_  
><em>Thinking I'd be strong there<em>

[she pulls back and looks into his eyes]

_But I was a fool_  
><em>Playing by the rules<em>

[She moves away and sings dramatically, mocking the harshness of life]

_The gods may throw a dice_  
><em>Their minds as cold as ice<em>  
><em>And someone way down here<em>

[She closes her hand over her heart and shuts her eyes]

_Loses someone dear_  
><em>The winner takes it all<em>  
><em>The loser has to fall<em>  
><em>It's simple and it's plain<em>

[She shakes her head as she sits down hanging her head low]

_Why should I complain?_

ANGEL (singing)

[he sits next to her, trying to comfort her at how lucky she really is]

_But tell me does she kiss_  
><em>Like I used to kiss you?<em>  
><em>Does it feel the same<em>  
><em>When she calls your name?<em>  
><em>Somewhere deep inside<em>  
><em>You must know I miss you<em>  
><em>But what can I say<em>  
><em>Rules must be obeyed<em>

BUFFY (singing)

[She stands up frustrated]

_The judges will decide_  
><em>The likes of me abide<em>  
><em>Spectators of the show<em>  
><em>Always staying low<em>

[Angel walks up behind her]

_The game is on again_

[She puts her hand to his cheek with a smile, he takes hold of it]

_A lover or a friend_  
><em>A big thing or a small<em>  
><em>The winner takes it all<em>

[Buffy turns her back to Angel, wiping her tears]

_I don't wanna talk_  
><em>Cos it makes me feel sad<em>  
><em>And I understand<em>  
><em>You've come to shake my hand<em>

[She turns around with an apologetic face to him. She looks up into his eyes]

_I apologize_  
><em>If it makes you feel bad<em>  
><em>Seeing me so tense<em>  
><em>No self-confidence<em>

[She shakes her head as the song picks up again, her final venting session as she sings strongly out towards the ocean]

_But you see_  
><em>The winner takes it all<em>  
><em>The winner takes it all<em>

_The game is on again_  
><em>A lover or a friend<em>  
><em>A big thing or a small<em>  
><em>The winner takes it all<em>

[She sighs as her frustrations were let out and goes back to sit on the bench, singing the final line softly]

_The winner takes it all_

ANGEL

Feel better?

BUFFY

Much. (he sits next to her as they both glow yellow and it fades away) Thank you.

ANGEL

What for?

BUFFY

(she smiles) You knew exactly what I needed.

ANGEL

Yeah, well everyone needs a good venting session once in a while.

BUFFY

Yeah…as I complain about my relationship drama to the first guy to ever define the term for me… Sometimes I wonder if it's a good choice or not.

ANGEL

She can do things for you I can't. Be with you at times I can't.

BUFFY

(she chuckles) Until you get a fancy ring to walk in the sun.

ANGEL

(he smiles slightly) It's limited. (Buffy looks at him confused) It'll probably be burnt out by tonight.

BUFFY

You could get Willow to charm it.

ANGEL

(he shakes his head) Why?

BUFFY

I just thought it'd be helpful…

ANGEL

Nah, I'm a vampire. I'm supposed to be up at night, not in the sun. Just makes things more complicated is all.

BUFFY

Trust me…they're complicated enough. (there's a silence between them before Buffy speaks up again) You really are okay that I'm with Faith?

ANGEL

Yeah. (he smiles) You both deserve someone special. Destiny and all that.

BUFFY

Remember when we thought we were destined?

ANGEL

Then I lost my soul. (he turns to Buffy) It's all for a reason Buffy…everything that happens. It makes you ready for what's to come.

BUFFY

What doesn't kill me just makes me stronger? Too bad I already died twice, huh?

ANGEL

(he puts his arm around her) Just makes you stronger then anyone else in the world.

BUFFY

(there's a comfortable silence between them, Buffy is more calm when she asks with a curious expression) Hey Angel…

ANGEL

Yeah?

BUFFY

You're done with Wolfram & Hart right?

ANGEL

Oh definitely.

BUFFY

Thank god! (the two laugh together. Angel moves his arm from Buffy's shoulders)

ANGEL

I know it won't be the same as Xander or Willow…but can we at least try and be friends Buffy?

BUFFY

Well…it's not like I can say no. You're my girlfriend's savior after all. (he smiles sweetly. She looks at him and cracks a smile of her own) Yeah, I think that's a great idea.

FAITH

(she jumps behind them putting her arms around them ruining their moment) Awe! My top girl and top guy made nice. (she climbs over the back of the bench and sits between them with her arms around their shoulders) Makes me all happy inside.

ANGEL

On second thought…maybe you haven't changed much.

BUFFY

More then you think. (Faith looks at her with a smile. Buffy stares into her eyes and her lips curl into a sweet smile) Faith…I wanted to say I was sorry. I've put you through a lot these last few days and—

FAITH

Hey, it's no worries B. (she kisses her sweetly) You're worth it. And trust me when I say I wasn't makin' it any easier for ya.

BUFFY

No, really—

FAITH

Nope, no more apologizing. What doesn't kill us or break us up I guess…only makes us stronger, right? (Buffy looks to Angel behind her with a smile which he gladly returns) Oh! I got somethin' for ya. (she reaches around her pockets trying to find it) Hope it doesn't insult you Fang, but it works. (she holds her hand up in a fist, Buffy raises an eyebrow)

BUFFY

You're gonna knock Angel's lights out?

FAITH

Nah, (she relaxes her hand slightly and the staked heart charm zips down on its chain in front of Buffy's eyes. She smiles widely at the necklace and admires it)

BUFFY

Oh my gosh! Faith! (she looks to the brunette slayer with tears in her eyes) It's perfect.

FAITH

Nah, not yet. (she takes it and holds it out. Buffy turns and lifts her hair up as Faith clasps it behind her neck. She puts her hands on Buffy's shoulders sweetly) Now it's perfect.

ANGEL

I feel like I'm ruining a moment…

FAITH

No way Fang! I got you somethin' too! (she pulls a slip of thick paper from her pocket with a thin plastic layer, it's a temporary tattoo that matches her own) See? Now ya can be just like me!

ANGEL

Gee…thanks Faith.

FAITH

Best gift ever huh? (she smiles)

ANGEL

Yeah. (he smiles and stands up) It is. I'll see you guys around.

BUFFY

Wait…what's that mean?

ANGEL

Got tickets off the island. Plane leaves in about an hour.

FAITH

Really? Awe man! We just got caught up.

ANGEL

(he smiles) Well as long as its okay with you guys, I'll be back to visit.

BUFFY

(she smiles) Sounds good.

ANGEL

Take care of each other. (he smiles at them) You deserve it.

BUFFY

Thanks, Angel. (he smiles and walks away. Faith pinches her) Hey! What was that for?

FAITH

You were totally checkin' out the Fang!

BUFFY

(her jaw drops) Was not!

FAITH

Was too…ouch to my self esteem there B…

BUFFY

(She takes Faith and pulls her close, kissing her passionately. She drags it out before pulling away. Faith keeps her eyes closed for amoment before opening them slowly to see Buffy's confident grin) Only one person I'm planning on checking out any time soon.

FAITH

Xander right? I knew there was somethin' between you two! I'm so tellin' Billie—

(Buffy shuts her up with another kiss)

BUFFY

How about, instead of the clever teasing back and forth, we head back to the room and start back just before all the drama happened?

FAITH

(she thinks) Lets see…that means…(her eyes light up and she grins at Buffy) Awe hell yeah! (she picks Buffy up into her arms and twirls her around before setting her down) After you Babe! (Buffy takes her arm and kisses her sweetly again)

BUFFY

Thank you for being amazing.

FAITH

Any time B. (she sees Buffy's journal and picks it up) Hey…is this—

BUFFY

Oh my gosh! (she reaches for it but Faith keeps it away from her) Faith! Don't read that!

FAITH

Not gonna. (she takes Buffy's reaching hand and kisses it calming her down) Trust me?

BUFFY

(her and Faith sit down on the bench again. Faith pulls the pen out of the spiral binding and opens it to the last page) What are you doing?

FAITH

(she smiles as she starts to write, reciting as she goes) "Dear Diary…Sup. It's Faith, Buffy's latest big 'crush' (Buffy smiles and bumps shoulders with Faith, causing her to smile as well before she goes back to writing) Thing is…I plan on keepin' her happy for a long time, made a promise to a vampire with a soul and everything. So, hate to tell ya…B doesn't need ya anymore. So like the last page says, we're gonna throw ya into the ocean, sound cool? (she looks to Buffy who smiles and nods) Oh…and P.S. B totally loved the necklace I had made. (she looks to Buffy and smirks) P.P.S. two hot chicks with super powers make for some hot bedroom fun. (Buffy's jaw drops and she smacks Faith on the shoulder) Anyways, Peace!" (She closes the journal and holds it to Buffy) Wanna do the honors B?

BUFFY

Actually…I think you should do it. (Faith smiles and tosses the journal with slayer strength like a frisbee out to the crashing waves. She turns to Buffy and kisses her softly)


	14. When All Is Said And Done

Chapter 14—When All Is Said And Done

BEACHFRONT BONFIRE—NIGHT

Most of the gang is sitting around a large campfire smiling and laughing. Buffy and Faith walk up hand in hand with big smiles.

WILLOW

Well well, look who finally showed up?

BUFFY

Ha ha Will…lost track of time a little is all. (they sit together on a log as Faith puts her arm around Buffy)

KENNEDY

Super powers for hot chicks wins out again! (her and Billie high five and give Faith their thumbs up making her look down with an almost shy smile)

FAITH

Thanks guys. (she looks to them with a sincere smile) Really.

BILLIE

(she matches Faith smile) Anytime Slayer.

XANDER

So! (he claps his hands together) This curse thing? We good now?

BILLIE

Awe, but we never got our cheesy love song.

LANDON

Nope, I did. (he winks at Billie who shakes her head at him and laughs)

DAWN

(she holds up the CD carefully, as if it were about to explode) Here's the CD, kinda nervous holding it.

WILLOW

Lemme see. (Dawn tosses it to her. She holds it and shuts her eyes, it starts glowing yellow violently knocking her backwards off the log to the sand) Ahhhh!

KENNEDY

(she's to Willow's side in an instant) Will! (she cradles her up to a sitting position) You okay?

WILLOW

(she shakes her head clear and looks at the CD) That thing is seriously magically juiced.

FAITH

(she picks it up) Doesn't look so tough. (she moves to snap it but Buffy stops her)

BUFFY

Careful Faith, you saw what that thing did to Willow.

KRYSTAL

So, what do we do with it then?

WILLOW

(she sits back on the log dusting herself off) Way I see it…we need to break it while it's vulnerable.

BILLIE

It's a CD…when is it vulnerable?

LANDON

While it's working it's magic.

KENNEDY

So…we gotta sing? Any volunteers? (everyone groans and looks away)

XANDER

I'll do it. (he takes the CD with a smile as Billie raises her eyebrow) I've gotten off easy so far, can't have that now can we?

WILLOW

You big lug! (she smiles) Taking the hit for us, when did you grow up to stand up for all of us with super powers?

XANDER

Hey I've stood up for you guys before! It…maybe ended with an eyepatch last time…

BUFFY

(she smiles) These musical things are too much sometimes.

XANDER

But…aren't they always worth it in the end?

FAITH

Let's see…(she counts off on her fingers) Turns us into Drama Queens, embarassing, dorky, uncontrollable, need I go on?

XANDER

And here you sit with your arm around Buffy…(Buffy smiles and squeezes Faith's hand) Kennedy and Will over there made a big decision to figure out their destinies…(Kennedy kisses Willow sweetly with a smile) And me and Billie are headin' to Ireland for the rest of summer to figure out her past. (he smiles) Way I see it…we got our happy endings.

KRYSTAL

Don't forget Dawn had a date with a hot beach stud (she smiles as Dawn smacks her teasingly)

BUFFY

Watch it Krystal…

XANDER

Come on guys…We've handled apocalypses. We totally had this musical handled all along. (his eyes glow yellow followed by his body. The glow spreads around the campfire as everyone sarcastically rolls their eyes with smiles as the music starts around them. Xander sings to the simple tune with his arm around Billie)

Here's to us one more toast and Giles will pay the bill

[The gang chuckles at the thought and hold up their drinks]

Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill  
>Birds of passage, you and me, we fly instinctively<br>When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun  
>Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done<p>

[Everyone smiles sweetly]

It's been there in my dreams the scene I see unfold  
>Who at last flesh and blood to cherish and hold<br>Jealous fools will suffer yes I know and I confess  
>once i lost my way when something good had just began<br>lesson learned its history all is said and done 

[Billie smiles and joins in with him for the next few lines as he looks into her eyes with a twinkle in his eye]

XANDER/BILLIE (singing)  
>In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks<br>Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex  
>We're still striving for the sky<br>No taste for humble pie  
>Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun<br>Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done 

[Xander kisses her cheek with a smile and goes back to singing to the group solo. Faith has pulled out her Zippo and is swaying it with a smirk]

XANDER (singing)  
>It's so strange when you're down and lying on the floor<br>How you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more  
>Clear-headed and open-eyed<br>With nothing left to try  
>Standing calmly at the crossroads,no desire to run<br>There's no hurry any more when all is said and done 

[The entire group joins in softly at Xander's final declaration] 

EVERYONE (singing)  
>Standing calmly at the crossroads,no desire to run<br>There's no hurry any more when all is said and done

[Xander snaps the CD, causing it to dissolve in his hands in little yellow dust bits. The group around the fire glows yellow and it fades away as the music ends]

DAWN

Well? Are we free?

WILLOW

I don't think so…it's gonna take a while to fade away. If we do break into song though, it'll probably only be once or twice more.

KENNEDY

Hallealujah! No offense guys…but we can all agree that Billie's the only one who should be singing, right? (everyone voices their agreement) 


	15. Waterloo

**BACK BABY! ;D**

I won't drone on, but I apologize, I lost my muse but honestly, i think its back! Get ready. This one is done and season 9 is gonna start tomorrow hopefully :D

This song wasn't exactly in the musical i guess, but its cute and i needed to bring it together. Song is Waterloo, from ABBA originally as usual lol. Hope you guys liked it, it was fun :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 15—Waterloo<p>

COURTYARD—NIGHT

The hotel courtyard is lit with simple hanging lanterns providing a soft glow along with the fountain being lit from below causing the water to twinkle. Its deserted given the late hour, until the three Scooby couples stumble in together, all a little tipsy from their partying at the beach. They're laughing and dancing to non-existent music while singing in terrible out of tune screeches. Faith turns and walks backwards in front of the group, surrounding Billie and Xander in the center. She starts cracking up.

FAITH

Wait, let me get this straight. (Billie rolls her eyes as Faith starts laughing again) You sang…a creepy cougar song with Merlin?

BILLIE

It was sooo not a cougar song. And I was cursed man!

BUFFY

Give her a break Faith. (she playfully shoves Faith, earning a smile from her girlfriend. Faith puts her arm around Buffy's shoulder and pulls her close as the blonde takes hold of her hand) After all, at least she wasn't stuck singing depressing solos about her mixed emotions.

FAITH

Hey, your emotions better all be for me, babe. (she smirked)

WILLOW

Hey! Don't I deserve some friend emotions?

XANDER

(he raises his hand) Dibs on some of those Buffster type emotions.

BILLIE

And I'll have you know, Blondes have a special bond, I get dibs on that.

KENNEDY

I just call getting to see her face whenever I pin her to the mats when we spar.

BUFFY

Yeah…cause that'll happen. I'm the original Slayer Ken, not even Faith can do that.

FAITH

Woah, woah…(she stops abruptly, holding her hands up) Now we got a problem here, I thought I wore the pants in this relationship?

WILLOW

Yeah, if the pants are leather. (Kennedy chuckles and kisses her on the cheek quickly)

KENNEDY

I ever mention I love you?

WILLOW

Once or twice.

BUFFY

(She simply rolls her eyes) Just because you refuse to wear a dress or anything girly, doesn't make you the tough guy Faith.

FAITH

Well someone has to be the guy, right? Ken's the guy with her and Red.

KENNEDY

I'm trying to decide if I was just insulted or not…

XANDER (teasing)

That depends, are you okay with being butch?

KENNEDY

(she gives an expression of deep thought) I still get Willow, right?

WILLOW

(she smiles and cuddles into Kennedy's side) Well, duh.

KENNEDY

Well, call me butch!

XANDER

(he looks to Billie with a smirk on his face) These two are your bridesmaids?

BILLIE

It's not like I can get that close to many people…ya know, the whole demon thing?

XANDER

(he smiles) I like your whole demon thing.

TEENS

(the three walk past them shaking their heads as they move to the resort entrance) WHIPPED!

FAITH

(she stops and sits down on the fountain) Damn, we're so whipped.

BUFFY

(she sits down next to Faith with a teasing tone) Is that really a bad thing?

FAITH

Nah, I guess not. (she smiles sweetly and takes Buffy's hand) Never thought I'd get tamed. Most of all by the chick I thought—well you know…ruined my life a few years ago.

BUFFY (softly)

(she takes Faith's hand up to her lips and gently kisses her knuckles) I know what you mean. (Large smiles break out on their faces as the six all glow yellow. The glow fades and they all look at each other laughing as upbeat music starts up around them)

FAITH _(singing)_

_My my, _

_At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender_

[Buffy smiles and starts chuckling as Faith jumps up with the beat and holds her hand to her]

_Oh yeah,_

_And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way._

BUFFY _(singing)_

[She takes Faith's hand and is pulled into her girlfriend's embrace]

_The history book on the shelf_

_Is always repeating itself_

SCOOBIES _(singing)_

[Faith spins Buffy around as they dance to the beat together]

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war_

[Billie and Xander are doing a strange tango to the pop sounds with huge smiles on their faces]

_Waterloo - promise to love you forever more_

_Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to_

[Kennedy jumps up on the ledge of the fountain and lifts Willow up with her, spinning her around before pulling her close]

_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo - finally facing my Waterloo_

XANDER _(singing)_

[Billie swings out as the two are dancing together, he pulls her back and the two dance closely with her back to his front]

_My my, _

_I tried to hold you back but you were stronger_

_Oh yeah, _

_And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_

[Billie smiles as she turns and takes his face in her hands sweetly]

_And how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

[She kisses him, he happily returns the gesture]

SCOOBIES _(singing)_

[The gang all jumps up to join Kennedy and Willow on the ledge of the fountain in a line, singing and dancing together, swaying, bumping hips, and having a over all good laugh at the whole experience]

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo - promise to love you forever more_

_Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you_

_Waterloo - finally facing my Waterloo_

As the music comes to an end, the gang all jumps back into the fountain behind them. They splash around at each other as they glow yellow one final time. The glow fades into the water and dissipates in little sparkles until there's nothing left but the sound of laughter, Buffy and Willow tackling Xander together, and Billie, Kennedy, and Faith finding a way to wrestle three ways.

* * *

><p>Keep an eye out for the Moonview Crew in the 'Season 9' Of my continuation of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.<p> 


End file.
